Shattered Dawn
by Hurricane-M
Summary: Jasper avait toujours cru pouvoir écrire sa propre destinée. En vérité, il n'avait jamais cru en un Destin déjà écrit à la route toute tracée. Il voulait y échapper. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, sous la forme d'une humaine aussi exaspérante qu'attirante, il ne pouvait plus reculer. On ne renonce pas à une histoire déjà pré-écrite n'est ce pas ?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_Année 1874, Houston, Texas. _

**« And when you look in my eyes, I'll be the last thing you see »**

(Hollywood Undead-_I Don't Wanna Die_)

Un hurlement rompit le silence pensant installé sur ce campement rudimentaire, installé dans la campagne près de la ville de Houston. Une nouvelle victime humaine venait de gonfler les rangs de l'armée de Maria. D'un pas rapide, un grand blond sortit d'une des tentes, la bouche maculée de sang. Tous savaient qu'une nouvelle humaine avait été dévorée et qu'au vu de l'expression menaçante du vampire, elle avait résisté. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste. Ses yeux odieusement pourpres lançaient des éclairs à quiconque osait le dévisager. Personne ne tentait véritablement de le faire. La peur viscérale qu'ils éprouvaient à son encontre stoppait leur moindre tentative. Une minuscule femme qui discutait à vois très basse avec son compagnon, fut violemment poussée par le blond. Tremblante, elle murmura : « Je suis désolée, Major … »

Le dit Major n'y faisait guère attention. Il n'avait qu'une envie, regagner sa tente pour enfin avoir la paix. Maria devenait de plus en plus exigeante envers la vitesse de transformation de leurs prisonniers humains et n'en gardait qu'une poignée pour nourrir l'armée. Cette femme était un foutu tyran et le pire, c'était que le Major l'appréciait pour cette raison. Mais retrouver son espace personnel et sa tranquillité n'étaient pas du luxe. Il aimait le confort rudimentaire de sa tente. Elle était à la fois la plus éloignée des autres, mais également la plus proche du terrain d'entrainement des nouveaux nés. Il poussa un soupir agacé en constatant la présence d'une autre odeur que la sienne dans son espace privé. L'intrus était une jeune femme d'origine chinoise ou japonaise, aux longs cheveux noirs et dont les yeux bridés, d'un pourpre éclatant, semblait transpercer jusqu'au fond de votre âme. Le Major s'assit sur son lit de camp et demanda, sur un ton railleur : « Et bien Yoshino, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait.

- Arrêtes toi tout de suite, Jasper Whitlock. Tu as beau être mon père en tant que vampire, je ne tiens pas tant que cela à rester collée à tes santiags. Je suis venue t'avertir.

- De quoi donc ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai peur de rien et encore moins de personne.

- Pas même de l'amour ?

- Tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est que foutaises. »

L'asiatique se glissa silencieusement derrière lui pour partir, tandis que son souffle caressait sa nuque. La voix de Yoshino s'éleva de nouveau, avec des accents beaucoup plus glacials : « Tu changeras vite d'avis, Major. Le jour où tu apprendras à faire confiance et à éprouver le véritable amour sera le jour où ta force atteindra son apogée, » souffla-t-elle mystérieusement.

Sur ces mots, Yoshino sortit de la tente de celui qu'elle appelait son père de venin. L'asiatique ne possédait pas le don de double vue, l'information précédemment dévoilée venait de son « frère » Peter mais elle s'était fait un devoir de l'avertir d'une chose. La vampire savait que la remarquable puissance de son créateur n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. Jasper Whitlock avait beau être l'un des vampires les plus puissants sur cette Terre, il n'avait même pas atteint la moitié de son potentiel, son pouvoir étant bridé par toute cette haine et cette rage qui l'animait chaque jour de son éternité. Son but était qu'il fasse attention à ne pas rater cette chance. Les vampires choisissent leurs compagnons d'éternité mais à l'image des loups garous, ils ont une âme sœur qui les attend.

La présence de celle-ci permet aux vampires de décupler la puissance de leur don, car le compagnon prête une partie de sa force à l'autre.

Cette phrase et l'histoire y faisant écho étaient sans importance. Cela n'aurait jamais dû marquer l'esprit du Major Jasper Whitlock. Pendant les dernières centaines d'années, celui-ci avait passé ces paroles sous silence. Il n'était plus le Major avide de sang humain chaud et de combats à mort, il était simplement le doux et gentil Jasper Hale. Alice Cullen l'avait sauvé de la dépression et l'avait converti au végétarisme de sa famille, reléguant l'instrument de nombreuses morts humaines au rang de souvenir. Mais malgré cela, on oublie jamais le passé n'est-ce pas ?

Ses combats dans l'armée de Maria avaient laissé une pléiade de cicatrices sur son corps, l'empêchant d'oublier tout cela. Jasper n'avait pas non plus oublié les vampires qu'il avait créé, son ami Peter et Charlotte, la femme de ce dernier, mais aussi Yoshino. Les paroles prononcées par l'asiatique ce fameux jour étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Peut être parce qu'au fond, cet amour qu'elle lui avait promis, il l'attendait sans véritablement oser croire à son existence. Alice et sa tendresse, ainsi que l'affection et le soutien sans failles de la famille Cullen lui suffisait. Il était un monstre alors savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui était réconfortant. A ses yeux, l'amour c'était ça.

Mais ce matin de septembre, à l'aube de sa vingtième entrée en terminale, quelque chose avait changé. Elle était là, assise seule dans la cafétéria du minable lycée de Forks. Elle avait relevé les yeux vers eux, probablement intriguée par leur incroyable beauté comme tout les humais.

En un simple regard, le monde de Jasper Hale, autrefois appelé le Major Jasper Whitelock avait été totalement retourné. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son émoi, mis à part Alice et Rosalie qui le connaissaient suffisamment pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. A ses côtés, Edward sourit d'un air intéressé en détaillant l'humaine de haut en bas. Cette idée lui donnait étrangement envie de démembrer et de brûler son frère adoptif. L'humaine était pour lui et lui seul, voilà ce que hurlait le Major tapi tout au fond de lui. Il essayait simplement de ne pas penser à cette effroyable sensation lui déchirait les entrailles à chaque fois que leurs deux regards se rencontraient, que l'on pouvait assimiler à ce que les humains nommaient des « papillons dans le ventre », ni au dégoût qui l'envahit quand, grâce à son don, il perçut distinctement l'attirance d'Edward envers la jeune humaine. Quand cette dernière avait rougi sous le regard de son frère, son cœur mort aurait presque eu envie de mourir une deuxième fois. Il voulait de toute son âme être avec elle, la regarder dormir et pouvoir la serrer contre lui dans les moments difficiles.

Au final, face à de tels sentiments, la seule chose à dire était peut être celle-ci.

Merde.

_A suivre. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

**« If I had to, I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that ? »**

(Breaking Benjamin-_The Diary of Jane)_

Les jours, les semaines avaient passé depuis cette fameuse rencontre dans la cafétéria. Ce même jour, Edward avait appris qu'il était placée à côté de l'humaine en cours de biologie. Ainsi, le soir même, Jasper avait pu apprendre le nom de celle qui lui était destinée. Isabella Swan. Avec amusement, dans le secret d'une de ses parties de chasse solitaires, ce dernier avait constaté que cette fille portait bien son nom. A l'image du cygne, elle semblait douce et fragile. Mais cela ne dissimulait-il pas une plus grande force ?

Jasper l'espérait car malgré tout, compagne ou non, il n'oserait jamais s'embarrasser d'une humaine faible et incapable de se défendre. Du moins, qui n'essayait pas de se défendre. Une lâche qui se reposait sur son compagnon, qui ne vivait qu'au travers de lui.

C'est grâce aux récits d'Edward que Jasper apprenait à connaitre le personnage complexe d'Isabella Swan. Elle semblait être très réservée, parfois signe d'apathie, prenant garde à révéler le strict nécessaire sur sa vie à Phoenix, tout en étant dotée d'une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Edward avait pris la manie de raconter à quel point Bella Swan, c'est ainsi qu'elle exigeait qu'on l'appelle, était merveilleuse, intelligente et dotée d'une maladresse attendrissante. Si au début, le premier fils des Cullen avait considéré qu'être placé à côté d'une humaine dont le sang l'appelait comme un aimant, était une malédiction. Chacun de ses récits suintait une affection grandissante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'animosité de Jasper envers son frère. Sans cesse, lorsque ce dernier avait la possibilité de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, il se demandait comment elle serait si c'était lui qu'elle avait vu le premier. Jasper pouvait toujours rêver d'obtenir enfin son attention, elle ne jurait que par Edward et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait empêché de se faire écraser par sa vieille Chevrolet. Par la même occasion, Edward lui avait offert une porte ouverte sur la découverte de leur secret. Toute la famille voulait se débarrasser de Bella mais Jasper s'opposa fermement à l'idée ainsi qu'Edward et Alice. Il invoqua comme principale raison l'affection de son frère à l'égard de l'humaine, raison que personne ne contesta. Après tout, qui souhaitait le malheur de l'enfant prodige ici ? Personne, à part lui. Edward se mettait en travers de son avenir futur avec Bella, il méritait de le payer tôt ou tard. Un soir, quand l'ainé des Cullen raconta qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle, Jasper prétexta une brusque envie de chasse. Sous l'effet de la rage, ses yeux devenaient noirs. Alice fit mine de le suivre mais il la repoussa gentiment. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Une fois dans la forêt, le Major Whitlock laissa libre court à sa rage. Si le doux Jasper était peiné, l'autre facette de lui se consumait de colère. Quelques malheureux arbres en firent les frais, tout comme des animaux qui passaient par là. Un cerf, une biche et quelques lapins furent égorgés cette nuit là. Mais le vampire n'était pas rassasié.

Il voulait qu'un sang humain abreuve sa gorge sèche.

Les yeux révulsés d'envie, Jasper allait se mettre à la recherche d'une victime quand la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre. Il regarda le nom sur l'écran. C'était Peter. Curieux de savoir ce que pouvait lui vouloir le Texan, il décrocha : « Peter ?

- Non, Major, rit son interlocuteur

- Yoshino ? s'écria le dit Major, vraisemblablement surpris

- C'est moi-même, en effet, » railla la vampire

Jasper était très surpris d'entendre la voix douce mais toujours dotée de son éternel ton sarcastique de la japonaise. Elle avait totalement disparu de la circulation depuis cinquante ans, ni lui ni Peter et Charlotte n'ayant reçu de nouvelles. Au début de son installation chez les Cullen, Yoshino n'avait jamais résisté à l'envie d'exprimer sa façon de penser. Le régime végétarien était une absurdité, totalement contre nature et qu'il était tout à fait possible de se contrôler dans sa consommation de sang humain. Peter, Charlotte ainsi qu'elle même en étaient la preuve. Mais Carlisle et Edward en premier lieu, n'avaient jamais souhaité comprendre cela. Ils se refusaient à prendre la vie d'un humain pour se sustenter. Dans le même temps qu'ils refusaient de céder à leurs instincts, ils reniaient donc dans le même temps leur nature profonde. Un vampire était un prédateur d'humains, pas de lapins. Peter se fichait profondément du régime alimentaire de la nouvelle famille de Jasper, tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'y convertir, contrairement à Yoshino et Charlotte.

Les deux femmes avaient beaucoup de mal à saisir le point de vue de Carlisle mais ce qui les mettait en rage, c'était ce sourire condescendant qu'avait Edward à chaque fois que le médecin leur expliquait que les vampires buveurs de sang humain étaient des damnés, des êtres sans foi ni loi plus proche de la bête que de l'humain qu'ils avaient été. Le premier fils Cullen se sentait supérieur aux deux femmes, chuchotant des mots tels que « démon » sur leur passage. La première fois, aucune des deux n'avaient répliqué, par pur égard envers Jasper, leur créateur. Mais quand les insultes avaient continué et avaient été de plus en plus loin, Charlotte avait fini par coller le télépathe au mur du salon des Cullen. Aussitôt, les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient chargés de venin et il grognait, ouvertement menaçant. Il n'était pas sans savoir que la blonde était plus vieille que lui, potentiellement plus forte mais il devait malgré tout se défendre en cas d'attaque, quitte à être blessé. Les Cullen observaient la scène, s'inquiétant au contraire de savoir si Edward n'allait pas blesser les deux femmes.

La japonaise avait alors souri et d'une voix douce, suggéra à son amie : « Char, et si on le laissait se battre avec nous ? Il a l'air de vouloir en découdre, le petit Eddie.

- Je te laisse l'honneur ? répliqua la compagne de Peter, en attachant ses longs cheveux blonds

- Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir mais Edward est capable de vous battre, intervint Carlisle sûr des capacités de son bien aimé fils

- Je suis plus rapide que la plupart des vampires, siffla ce dernier

- Voyons Char, si nous sommes si faibles, autant y aller à deux. Nous risquons même de mourir, contre un homme si dangereux ! » railla Yoshino

La blonde sourit et emboita le pas à la brune jusqu'au dehors. Elles voulaient éviter de détruire la maison des Cullen, malgré le peu de respect qu'elles avaient pour eux. Edward les suivait, les dents serrées. Ces maudites salopes allaient voir, songeait-il en son for intérieur.

Postées chacune d'un côté du terrain de base-ball des Cullen, les deux vampires attendirent que le télépathe porte le premier coup. Charlotte évita le coup de poing d'un petit pas sur sa gauche et Yoshino saisit rapidement le bras d'Edward. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager, sentant comme une brûlure s'imprimer sur sa peau. La prise de Yoshino avait laissé une marque rouge et purulente sur la peau d'albâtre du Cullen. Celui-ci grogna à l'encontre de la japonaise : « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, salope ?

- Comme si elle allait te le dire ! T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets, Eddie chéri ! » soupira Charlotte en levant les yeux au ciel

Le dit Eddie se jeta de nouveau sur elle, toutes dents dehors et emplies de venin. Yoshino fut plus rapide et se plaça sur la trajectoire de l'attaque pour protéger Charlotte. La japonaise saisit Edward par le cou et susurra à son oreille : « Ca te dit de finir consumé dans les flammes, mon petit Edward ?

- Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir.

- Oh que si, je l'ai. Char, Pete, Jazz, écartez vous, je vous prie.»

Une flamme apparut dans sa main droite et en un rien de temps, l'arbre derrière les trois Whitlock avait pris feu. Si ces derniers avaient un petit sourire amusé, les Cullen en revanche riaient jaune. Carlisle se rendit brusquement compte d'une chose.

Jasper ayant participé aux guerres des vampires dans le Sud du continent, il en était probablement de même pour ces trois là puisqu'il avait confié en être le créateur. Cela expliquait notamment cette force physique doublée d'une agilité surnaturelle, tout comme le don puissant de Yoshino. A cette époque, on sélectionnait les meilleurs humains en vue de les transformer. Pour accomplir cette tâche, les plus puissants vampires étaient désignés. Une fois les nouveaux nés créés, on les employait jusqu'à la fin de l'année fatidique où le sang disparaissait de leurs veines, les rendant moins puissants. Seuls les plus puissants, ceux qui étaient dotés de dons remarquables ou simplement d'une soif de combat infinie étaient sauvés de ce génocide annuel. Les trois vampires étaient sans doute de ceux là.

Devant la surprise non feinte des Cullen, Yoshino avait élevé la voix : « Vous attendiez _vraiment _à ce qu'un déchet nous batte, Char et moi ? Contrairement à lui, nous avons combattu et tué des milliers de vampires des décennies durant. Alors peut être que je suis une sale éventreuse d'humains, que je n'atteints pas le niveau de perfection de _monsieur _Edward Cullen. Mais moi, je sais où est ma place. Elle est avec mes frères et sœurs de venin, tout aussi assoiffés de sang que moi !

- Plutôt mourir que de revenir, présence de Jasper ou non, » résuma Charlotte avec un grand sourire

Peter opina du chef, gratifiant Edward d'un regard noir, puis se tourna vers son créateur : « La porte te restera toujours ouverte, _Major_. »

Ce dernier gratifia le trio d'un signe de tête et les observa s'éloigner à vitesse vampirique à travers bois. Pendant ce temps, via son don, il ressentait l'immensité du soulagement de sa « famille» tandis que les êtres issus de son venin s'éloignaient.

Depuis ce jour, Jasper n'avait plus entendu parler du groupe de nomades. C'était donc d'autant plus surprenant qu'ils le contactent, surtout par le biais de Yoshino. Cette dernière le tira finalement de ses pensées : « Surpris de l'appel, on dirait ?

- Ca fait cinquante ans, Yoshino. Raison de plus pour l'être et surtout, pour me demander ce que tu veux.

- Peter a simplement vu l'identité de ton âme sœur, confirmant ce qu'il avait vu il y a tellement longtemps. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ! soupira la japonaise

- Pour le mieux, il s'agit d'une putain d'humaine qui se croit destinée à Eddie chéri.

- Major Jasper Whitlock ou pas, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage ! Elle t'es destinée, putain d'humaine ou pas ! hurla la douce et mélodieuse voix de Charlotte au travers du combiné

- Chérie, tu peux te calmer s'il te plait … soupira un Peter à bout de nerfs

- Je pense que Char a résumé l'opinion générale de la maison Whitlock … Tu connais son opinion, on doit toujours respecter le Destin. Par ailleurs, j'envisage de te rendre une petite visite, avec le nouveau membre de notre clan, du moins si l'on peut le nommer ainsi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Après tout, nous avons cinquante ans à rattraper alors pourquoi pas ? lança Jasper, visiblement moins renfrogné

- Je suis là d'ici deux jours, Jazz ! Ne préviens pas ces foutus végétariens, je veux leur laisser la surprise. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas oubliée ! railla Yoshino

- Aucun risque de l'oublier, elle est tellement chiante ! marmonna Peter juste à côté d'elle

- C'est exactement cela, mon frère ! rit le vampire blond

- Tu m'le paieras dans deux jours, Whitlock ! » grogna la japonaise avant de raccrocher

Jasper demeura songeur et étrangement joyeux après ce coup de fil. Edward tenta bien d'en connaitre la raison à l'aide de son pouvoir mais l'empathe bloquait l'accès à ses pensées. Le fils ainé des Cullen savait que quelque chose se tramait mais n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Il tenta de soutirer des informations à Alice mais celle-ci était totalement dans l'ignorance.

Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le télépathe.

Au final, ce dernier trouva les réponses à ses interrogations deux jours après cette mystérieuse partie de chasse. Aux environs de deux heures du matin, la sonnette de la demeure Cullen se fit entendre et alors que lui-même s'était précipité pour ouvrir, Jasper était arrivé avant lui à la porte.

Et serrait dans ses bras une Yoshino tout sourire, accompagnée par une toute petite vampire dont la masse de cheveux roux frisés la faisait paraitre un tout petit peu plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Elle dardait ses yeux d'un orange soutenu sur chacun des visages présents, l'air emplie de curiosité. Cette femme semblait avoir l'innocence d'un enfant, mais si elle était un membre du clan Whitlock, elle cachait probablement bien son jeu. Juste en face d'Edward, cette saleté de Yoshino souriait d'un air entendu. L'éclat dans ses yeux était sensiblement mauvais et ce dernier devinait une chose.

La japonaise était là pour lui pourrir la vie.

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

**« Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied**

**You're mine »**

(Disturbed-_The Animal_)

Depuis l'arrivée de Yoshino et de son amie vampire, l'ambiance à la villa Cullen était soudainement devenue plus électrique. Yoshino avait toujours été très sympathique à Rosalie et Emmett, tandis que l'autre vampire, prénommée Mina, avait immédiatement plu à Alice. Aussi surexcitées l'une que l'autre, elles étaient faites pour s'entendre au grand dam de Jasper. Lui-même aimait beaucoup la minuscule vampire, dont le comportement enfantin attendrissait son cœur blessé par le manque d'intérêt de sa compagne à son égard. Quant à Edward, il voyait d'un très mauvais œil la présence de vampires non végétariens en ville. Le télépathe répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la sécurité de Bella qui était en jeu et tout un tas de choses sans queue ni tête. Dans son fort intérieur, le premier fils des Cullen savait que Yoshino et Mina ne s'attaqueraient jamais à Bella. Elle était trop proche d'eux, ce serait suspect. Mais répéter cela était une manière de convaincre sa famille du danger représenté par ces deux femmes.

Depuis leur arrivée à Forks, ces dernières avaient décrété qu'elles iraient au lycée avec Jasper et le reste des Cullen. Elles se faisaient passer pour des cousines lointaines des jumeaux Hale, venant de déménager brusquement. Yoshino avait atterri dans la classe du blond, tandis que Mina serait dans celle de Bella Swan. Edward avait tiqué à la nouvelle mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Jasper lui avait lancé un regard noir qui l'en avait dissuadé.

Le jour de la rentrée, Mina se rendit à son cours de littérature de son pas sautillant. Elle était toujours très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, aussi humaines soit-elles. Mais la rousse avait surtout envie de faire connaissance avec Bella Swan. Yoshino lui avait confié lorsqu'elles étaient allées voler quelques poches de sang à l'hôpital que cette dernière était l'âme sœur de Jasper. De ce fait, pour Mina, elle était une personne très intéressante.

Sur son passage, tout les humains se retournaient intrigués. Mina n'était pas incroyablement belle comme ses semblables, mais elle était fascinante. Son regard d'un orange moins soutenu qu'à son arrivée, attirait les humains comme des aimants. Les vampires en faisaient parfois également les frais. Mais personne ne pouvait la repousser, elle lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Mina voyait les souvenirs joyeux, ceux qui étaient plus tristes, les peurs et les espoirs, les petits secrets des uns et des autres. Son don était décidément bien pratique quand on veut déstabiliser quelqu'un.

Edward en avait fait la douloureuse expérience pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Mina était assise au salon, blottie entre Yoshino et Jasper. Le télépathe était arrivé, s'était installé dans le canapé juste en face d'eux. La japonaise avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de la petite rousse qui avait éclaté de rire. Le son aussi clair que du cristal fit brusquement relever la tête à Edward qui rencontra les yeux orangés de Mina. Cette dernière le détailla attentivement, sondant les moindres recoins de son esprit. Et le pire, c'était que lui le télépathe, n'arrivait pas à repousser l'assaut mental de la Whitlock. Le contact avait été établi par inadvertance mais elle le maintenait soigneusement, une petite visite de l'esprit des gens vivant à proximité d'elle lui était toujours instructive.

Quelle merde. Edward savait que Mina voyait tout ses sales petits secrets et elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à tout révéler à Yoshino. Cette dernière avait son sale petit sourire condescendant, celui qu'il détestait tant. Entre temps, la rouquine avait fini son examen mental et répétait à voix basse ses découvertes à la japonaise. Les deux femmes se levèrent, faisant signe à Edward de les suivre dehors. Jasper, plongé une énième fois dans un roman quelconque, les remarqua à peine.

Yoshino alla s'appuyer contre un arbre en bordure de la maison des Cullen, Mina postée juste à côté d'elle. Edward se plaça juste en face et cracha à l'intention de la japonaise : « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux me séparer de Bella ? Tu ne supportes pas mon bonheur c'est ça ?! C'est sans doute ce que l'on ressent quand on n'a pas trouvé son compagnon !

- Détrompes toi, Eddie ! Je suis mariée et très heureuse en ménage ! ricana Yoshino en exhibant une magnifique bague en argent surmontée d'une améthyste luisante, qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche

- Puis vu ce que j'ai vu dans ta tête, je te conseille d'arrêter ton numéro ! renchérit Mina, le regard dur

- Aucune de nous deux n'est dupe, Eddie. Fais juste attention à ce que la vérité ne nous échappe pas … » susurra Yoshino, ses yeux carmins agités d'une lueur menaçante

L'espace d'un instant, Edward crut entrevoir la prédatrice qui luttait il y a si longtemps dans les guerres vampiriques aux côtés de Jasper. Il frémit. Mina, lassée par toute cette scène, attrapa sur ces bonnes paroles la main de Yoshino et la traina jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure Cullen. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir auprès de Jasper, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si elles ne savaient rien qui ne puisse faire pencher le cœur de Bella vers lui.

Une fois dans la salle, Mina présenta sa fiche de présence au professeur Mason qui ne la lut même pas. Il se contenta de lui balancer une bibliographie et de lui désigner la place vide à côté de Bella Swan. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire lumineux et murmura : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais à ta place il y a encore très peu de temps …

- Je sais, mon cousin m'en a parlé !

- Ton cousin ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée

- Jasper Hale. »

Bella hocha simplement la tête. L'humaine n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait le secret des Cullen et Edward avait vaguement évoqué la présence de deux nouveaux vampires en ville. Mina Whitlock en faisait donc partie. Mais qui était l'autre ?

Elle eut sa réponse à la pause déjeuner. D'un pas tranquille, la brune avait suivi la petite rousse qui allait jusqu'au réfectoire en sautillant comme l'enfant qu'elle semblait être restée. Bella s'amusait de tant d'enthousiasme et la suivit, plateau en main, à la table des Cullen. Mina s'était déjà assise près d'Emmett et l'assaillait de son babillage incessant, sous les rires de Rosalie. La seule humaine de la tablée s'assit non loin d'eux, près d'Edward qui l'embrassa tendrement une fois qu'elle fut installée. En face d'elle, l'autre nouvelle vampire s'était assise. Celle-ci sourit gentiment à l'humaine et se présenta rapidement : « Je suis Yoshino Whitlock et tu connais déjà la surexcitée de service, alias Mina ! » rit-elle

Une fois cette présentation sommaire effectuée, cette dernière reporta son attention sur sa nourriture ainsi que sa conversation avec Jasper. Ils discutaient avec entrain, la brune souriait franchement. Ces deux là semblaient très proches, un peu comme des jumeaux. Pourtant, ils étaient totalement différents. Yoshino était brune, ses yeux bridés attestant de ses origines asiatiques. Elle semblait dotée d'un naturel avenant, contrairement à son voisin de table. Bella ne le connaissait pas véritablement, c'était celui qui était le plus distant à son encontre. Elle savait juste qu'il était marié avec Alice. Mais malgré ça, malgré la beauté renversante du vampire assis à ses côtés, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Edward, Bella se sentait attirée comme un aimant par Jasper. Il dégageait quelque chose de plus que les autres.

A un moment, il rit d'une blague de Yoshino et ce son se répercuta dans les moindres recoins du corps de Bella. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa contemplation de Jasper, quand Edward la fit revenir sur terre : « Bella mon ange, tout va bien ? »

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et tout les regards de la tablée convergeaient vers elle. Les yeux dorés de Jasper croisèrent son regard et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement. Elle bredouilla des excuses à l'intention d'Edward : « Excuses moi mais je ne me sens pas bien … Je vais rentrer chez moi je crois …

- Je te raccompagne ? Conduire dans ton état n'est pas prudent ! argua le télépathe

- D'accord … »

Une fois le couple parti, Yoshino chuchota quelque chose à l'intention de Jasper qui le fit hocher la tête. Ils savaient les raisons de ce brusque départ et ce n'était pas le Major Whitlock qui allait s'en plaindre. Via son don, il avait ressenti toute cette confusion doublée de cette attirance grandissante qu'elle avait à son encontre.

Bella éprouvait tout l'amour du monde pour Edward, c'était indéniable. Mais la scène précédente prouvait qu'enfin, leur destin se mettait en marche.

De retour chez les Swan, Edward insista pour faire prendre une aspirine à Bella et décréta que par mesure de sécurité, il allait rester pour la surveiller. Tant de sollicitude rendit Bella coupable de son mensonge et elle décida de lui avouer la vérité : « Je vais mieux depuis qu'on a quitté le réfectoire, Edward …

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu comme une sorte de vertige en regardant Jasper … C'était assez étrange.

- Ce petit saligaud s'est sans doute servi de son don sur toi !

- Je l'ignore, fit Bella penaude

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je vais régler cela. Il est hors de question que l'on cherche à nous séparer … murmura Edward

- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, tu sais bien que je ne laisserais pas faire ça !

- Je le sais, ma douce. Reposes toi, tu en as besoin.

- Tu reviendras après ? implora l'humaine

- Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours, » sourit Edward avant de l'embrasser sur le front

Le vampire sortit doucement par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol aussi souplement qu'un chat. Il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la villa des Cullen et une fois au salon, apostropha violemment Jasper : « J'ai à te parler, viens dehors !

- Ok, j'te suis. »

Les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers la forêt et discrètement, Yoshino et Mina les suivirent. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Edward sauta à la gorge d'un Jasper totalement sans réaction : « Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ton don sur Bella, surtout pour lui faire ressentir du trouble à ton égard ?!

- Arrêtes d'inventer des choses, Edward. T'es fatiguant.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, ton don !

- Il y en a une autre.

- Fais moi rire.

- Elle est à moi, Eddie. Du moins, j'ai plus de légitimité à l'avoir que toi, dont la seule raison est l'odeur enivrante de son sang.

- Tu mens. Elle est mon éternité. Elle m'aime !

- Je ne mens jamais, Edward Cullen. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et ne me fais pas rire, je te prie. Les sentiments que tu éprouves envers elle, je les ressens à travers mon don et ils sonnent tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux. Il n'y a que ta soif qui semble réelle. Mais puisque tout le monde semble persuadé de ta vertu et de tes sentiments purs envers elle, je m'incline. Je m'en vais.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus. Yoshino part avec moi, Mina reste ici pour Alice et Rosalie. Dans tout les cas, je ne dirais qu'une chose. Adieu, Edward ! »

Jasper rejoignit Yoshino, jusqu'à présent cachée dans un fourré. La japonaise lui sourit tendrement et le blond eut un sourire triste, avant de formuler une dernière demande avant le départ : « Edward étant encore à la villa, est ce que je peux passer chez les Swan ? Histoire de la voir une dernière fois …

- Bien sûr, cow-boy. Mina va en profiter pour nous ramener quelques affaires ! »

Jasper se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la demeure des Swan et se faufila dans la chambre de Bella, via l'arbre emprunté chaque nuit par Edward. Silencieusement, il se glissa jusqu'au chevet de la dormeuse et par mesure, envoya dans sa direction une vague de léthargie, histoire qu'elle ne se réveille pas. D'un geste tendre, le vampire lui caressa la joue et murmura dans l'obscurité de la chambre : « Malgré tout, tu restes à moi, Isabella Swan. Même si tu aimes Edward de toute ton âme, tu es appelée à devenir mon monde comme je le suis à devenir le tien. N'oublies pas, tu es à moi, quoique tu y fasses. »

Jasper ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il ressortit rapidement de la chambre pour éviter de croiser Edward. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Bella, probablement en plein rêve, murmurer d'une voix tendre : « Jasper … »

On n'échappe pas à l'issue irrémédiable d'une histoire déjà écrite.

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

**« This constant pressure that keeps hanging over me**

**It makes me feel so empty**

**It's more than anything that I could ever be »**

(Sum 41-_There's no Solution_)

Yoshino et Jasper courraient depuis quatre heures sans interruption à travers l'épaisse forêt bordant Forks, quand la japonaise lui demanda de s'arrêter. Son créateur haussa un sourcil puis lança, railleur : « Tu fatigues ?

- Non, j'attends mon compagnon et tu vas attendre avec moi ! »

Les deux vampires s'installèrent donc dans la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés, attendant patiemment. Yoshino l'entendit arriver avant même qu'il ne soit vraiment devant eux et faisant fi de la présence de Jasper, sauta au cou de son compagnon. Amusé, celui-ci murmura à son oreille : « Je t'ai tellement manqué que ça ?

- Si tu savais … ! »

De là où il était, Jasper ne voyait pas grand-chose du vampire à part une silhouette longiligne et un corps mince mais musclé. Avec un physique de ce type, le nouveau venu était probablement plus un traqueur qu'un combattant. Quand ce dernier sortit de l'ombre et de l'étreinte de fer de Yoshino, le Major put distinguer plus nettement le compagnon de la japonaise. Avec son visage anguleux aux yeux d'un carmin très soutenu et surmonté de cheveux bruns coupés court, son identité ne faisait aucun doute. C'était Démétri Volturi en personne. Yoshino avait intérêt à avoir une _excellente_ explication. Ce mec était une pourriture de première ordre.

La brune sentit le regard de Jasper se durcir et vit nettement le venin envahir ses yeux ainsi que ses crocs se retrousser sur ses lèvres minces. Aussitôt, Démétri se mit en position d'attaque pour défendre sa compagne mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tranquillement, elle s'approcha de Jasper et déclara : « Paix, Major. Tu peux t'asseoir le temps que je t'explique l'histoire ? Et ce, sans démembrer Démétri parce que créateur ou pas, tu le paierais très cher.

- Faudrait déjà que tu puisses m'attraper plus de deux secondes pour ça, ma belle. Mais je vais t'écouter quand même, par égard envers toi uniquement ! rétorqua Jasper

- Pètes un coup, ça ira mieux, Cullen ! intervint Démétri, exaspéré

- C'est Major Whitlock pour toi ! » tonna Jasper, toutes dents dehors

Son don projeta sa colère en pleine face de Démétri qui s'agenouilla, sous coup de la douleur. Yoshino colla alors une tape à l'arrière du crâne du blond en hurlant : « T'as fini ton numéro de mâle protecteur là ? J'aimerais causer sans être interrompue ! »

Jasper sembla se ratatiner sur place. Certes, il était l'un des vampires les plus crains sur le continent américain mais quand Yoshino se mettait à hurler comme ça, il devenait aussi doux qu'un agneau. Démétri, juste en face de lui, n'osait émettre aucune objection.

Yoshino se rassit sur sa souche d'arbre et reprit la parole : « Bien, alors par où commencer ? Jazz, tu es d'accord que j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant cinquante ans ?

- Tout à fait. Même Char et Pete n'avaient plus de nouvelles de toi.

- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai, puisque Pete savait très bien où j'étais. Une nuit, en revenant d'une partie de chasse, il m'a avoué savoir où se trouvait mon destin, en l'occurrence mon compagnon. Il l'avait vu il y a un moment mais n'avait rien dit, par peur de ma réaction je crois. Celui-ci était à Volterra. Comme chacun sait, je ne suis pas une immense fan des Volturi et de leurs règles absurdes.

- En même temps, tu détestes toutes les règles, sourit Jasper

- C'est vrai mais cette fois ci, j'avais décidé de passer au dessus de ma répulsion envers eux. J'en avais assez de voyager avec un couple et honnêtement, même si je t'adore, je déteste tes foutus Cullen. En somme, je ne voulais plus être seule. Alors j'ai pris l'avion à destination de l'Italie et j'ai atterri à Volterra. Comme Jasper n'a jamais pris la peine de m'y emmener et que mon sens de l'orientation est littéralement déplorable, j'ai mis un certain temps à trouver le palais. J'y suis arrivée au crépuscule, ayant passé ma journée à tourner dans les vieux quartiers. C'est Jane qui m'a accueilli et m'a mené dans la salle du trône où Aro était installé, raconta Yoshino

- J'imagine qu'il a dû adorer te rencontrer !

- Penses-tu, un vampire aussi puissant qui n'était pas dans sa collection, quelle honte. Il a essayé de m'extorquer le nom de mon créateur mais j'ai été sauvée par l'arrivée impromptue d'un groupe de gardes revenant de mission.

- Le mien, sourit Démétri

- Nos regards se sont croisés … commença Yoshino

- Et tu as su que ton monde était à jamais bouleversé, » compléta un Jasper maussade

C'était exactement le sentiment qui l'avait animé en croisant le regard brun de Bella Swan et Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça, sans pour autant être capable d'empêcher son cœur mort de retrouver un peu de vie en sa présence. La japonaise sentit son désarroi et ne put que lui sourire tristement. Démétri poursuivit quant à lui le récit, imperturbable : « A partir de là, j'ai été incapable de me séparer trop longtemps de Yoshino. Plus je passais de temps à ses côtés, plus je me sentais devenir plus puissant.

- C'était la même chose pour moi, à vrai dire. Lors de nos entrainements, Jane a failli mourir dans mes flammes plus d'une fois parce que j'étais incapable de les contrôler correctement. Je me revoyais comme étant la nouveau-née qui avait fait brûler une forêt entière par manque de contrôle et je détestais ça.

- Toujours ton obsession démesurée de tout contrôler hein … soupira Jasper

- Du coup, nous en avons informé Marcus. C'est là qu'il nous a révélés que nous étions effectivement des compagnons d'éternité et que notre connexion nous rendait plus puissant que nous l'avions été. Nous étions incapables de rester loin l'un de l'autre mais nous avions un problème de taille.

- L'appartenance éternelle à la garde des Volturi. Quand tu y entres, c'est pour l'éternité.

- Etrangement, Marcus Volturi a très bien compris la situation. La mort de sa compagne a sans doute joué dans sa décision, puisqu'il a décrété qu'il couvrirait la fuite de Démétri pour, je cite, « sauver l'amour ».

- Tu n'es donc plus un Volturi ? argua Jasper à l'intention du brun

- Je suis un Whitlock, Major. J'ai pris le nom de Yoshino à notre mariage, expliqua-t-il posément

- Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Bienvenue dans la famille ! »

Toute trace d'agressivité avait disparu de la voix du Major. Il acceptait Démétri dans la famille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait renié son nom de Volturi, gage de respect et de crainte dans le monde vampirique, pour celui de Whitlock, nettement moins connu. Quant à l'idée de vouloir préserver Yoshino, cette dernière était capable de se défendre face à une meute déchainée de nouveaux nés. Alors botter les fesses de son traqueur de mari lui serait très aisé.

Le reste de la route jusqu'à la demeure de Peter et Charlotte, dans la banlieue de Houston, se passa tranquillement. En une journée à peine, les trois vampires étaient arrivés à destination.

Peter était immédiatement sorti pour les accueillir, essuyant maladroitement les restes de sang humain qui maculaient sa bouche. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Démétri, colla une bise sonore sur la joue de Yoshino et une fois en face de Jasper, le texan emprisonna ce dernier dans une étreinte de fer. Les deux hommes ressentaient toujours un profond attachement l'un envers l'autre, à peine émoussé par les années. Peter était le frère que Jasper n'avait jamais eu. Charlotte arriva peu après son mari, d'un pas joyeux. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang par endroits, signe qu'elle venait tout juste de se nourrir. Elle ne se formalisa pas de la présence de Démétri, sautant directement dans les bras de Yoshino. Les deux amies se mirent aussitôt à bavarder bruyamment, chose qui tira un sourire amusé à Jasper : « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas mon vieux Pete ? chuchota ce dernier à l'adresse de son ami

- Tout à fait !

- Peter, est ce qu'il vous reste encore de quoi manger ? J'ai voyagé deux jours sans manger, je suis affamé … intervint Démétri

- T'inquiètes mon pote, on a pas complètement terminé l'humaine. Y en aura assez pour deux et même pour trois, fit Peter en coulant un regard entendu vers Jasper

- Ma raison me dit de refuser cette offre, désolé.

- Mais tu en crèves d'envie, Major. Pour une fois dans ta vie depuis que tu as rejoins ces fichus végétariens, laisses toi aller ! Ils t'ont complètement lobotomisé le cerveau mon vieux.

- Et le sang humain, c'est bien meilleur que celui des lapins, crois moi ! » ajouta Démétri

A ce moment précis, si Jasper s'était écouté, il aurait combattu sa volonté de ne pas redevenir le monstre d'antan, par espoir fou que Bella le reconnaisse un jour à sa juste valeur. Mais une voix à l'intérieur de lui souffla que de toute façon, elle ne le voyait pas et que pour cette raison, il était grand temps qu'il vive comme il l'entendait et non comme les autres l'entendaient. Jasper Whitlock n'était pas homme à se soumettre, pourtant il avait obéi sans discuter à la volonté d'une seule femme. Il était temps de changer cela.

Alors il suivit Démétri dans le grand salon de Peter et Charlotte. Le blond repéra très rapidement l'humaine évoquée par ce dernier. Allongée en travers du canapé de cuir noir, elle fixait le plafond de ses yeux bruns révulsés par la peur. Brusquement, elle releva la tête et darda ses prunelles dilatées d'effroi dans celles, carmines, de Démétri. Le brun s'avançait à pas mesuré vers sa proie, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer. Mais via son don, Jasper savait qu'elle était trop tétanisée pour bouger.

Le traqueur s'assit gentiment à côté de l'humaine et plongea dans son cou, ses dents tranchant directement dans la carotide. Il but abondamment sous les yeux de Jasper, qui ne savait que faire. Le regard de Démétri quand celui-ci releva la tête de son repas, le convainquit de s'approcher.

Presque craintivement, l'empathe s'approcha de l'humaine. Il s'assit à son côté et l'odeur de sang le submergea. Sans préavis, il mordit de l'autre côté du cou de la malheureuse. Jasper aspirait ce liquide carmin si vital aux humains avec avidité. Il était chaud et sucré, bien loin de l'amertume habituel du sang animal. Enfin, sa soif était apaisée durablement.

Quand le corps de l'humaine se fit lourd entre leurs mains, Démétri et lui la laissèrent brusquement tomber au sol. D'un geste ferme, le traqueur hissa le cadavre sur son épaule et sortit dans le jardin pour s'en débarrasser. De loin, Jasper entendit Yoshino râler à propos du fait qu'il n'avait pas partagé le repas avec elle, puis Démétri expliquer qu'il avait partagé le reste de sang avec lui. Dans les émotions de Yoshino, Jasper distingua une forme de soulagement. A première vue, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne reparte droit à Forks car incapable de se passer du sang des petits lapins.

Conneries.

Plus jamais il ne retournerait à son ancien régime alimentaire, même pour son âme sœur. Avec ce premier meurtre depuis sa conversion, Jasper avait compris une chose. Il avait besoin du doux nectar des humains pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens, peu importe l'opinion de Carlisle sur la question. A ce moment même, Jasper Whitlock se sentait vraiment vivant. Jasper Hale était appelé à ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir. Il était redevenu lui-même et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Yoshino l'appela depuis l'extérieur. La japonaise le scruta quelques secondes, confirmant l'hypothèse de ses inquiétudes. Elle cherchait à voir s'il était bouleversé d'avoir tué à nouveau. Calmement, Jasper répondit à sa question muette : « Je vais bien, Yoshino. Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans particulièrement fragile, c'est agaçant …

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner chasser ! J'ai faim et comme vous n'êtes pas partageurs, vous les hommes ! exigea la brune, coulant un regard entendu vers Démétri

- C'est d'accord, j'te suis, » assura Jasper

Les deux vampires se rendirent cette nuit là dans la banlieue de Houston. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans leur regard, juste l'envie dévorante de s'abreuver à la source vitale de ces humains misérables. Jasper se reput de sang humain, cherchant à combler ses années de végétarisme et surtout, à combler le vide dévorant de cette distance imposée entre lui et Bella. Cette dernière n'ayant pas ressenti « l'appel », il n'avait plus qu'à se noyer dans les massacres et le sang. Elle passerait son éternité avec le parfait Eddie et lui, il redeviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours été. A savoir un monstre. Le pire d'entre tous.

Dans le même temps, à Forks, Bella semblait filer le parfait amour avec Edward. Le vampire pouvait se targuer d'être l'homme dont toute femme rêve. Gentil, prévenant, soucieux du bien être de sa bien aimée, protecteur, romantique, sensible, pour résumer la chose en un mot, Isabella le considérait comme parfait.

Mais elle était incapable d'expliquer ce vide qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de Jasper et Yoshino. Cette dernière avait le don de rendre beaucoup moins sérieuse et protocolaire la maison des Cullen, en fait elle y apportait un semblant de normalité. Dans la famille de Carlisle, mis à part Alice et Emmett, tout le monde semblait si sérieux que cela en était écrasant. Toute cette perfection l'était.

Seule Mina et sa joie constante effaçait quelque peu cette sensation étrange. La rousse mettait toujours un point d'honneur à la faire rire et à lui changer les idées. Tant qu'elle était en sa présence, Bella semblait retrouver un sourire véritablement sincère. Le reste du temps, elle ne sauvait que les apparences. Edward ne voyait rien, perdu dans son monde d'amour éternel et d'éternité sans nuages. A ses yeux, elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Elle était sa destinée, il n'en était pas autrement. L'appel que lui faisait en permanence son sang en était la preuve.

Mais s'il l'aimait sincèrement, le télépathe aurait dû se rendre compte d'une chose. Le vide prenait de plus en plus le pas sur le reste.

Et il n'y avait aucune solution à espérer y apporter.

_A suivre. _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4. 

**« Face away and pretend that I'm not**

**But I'll be there 'cause you're all that I've got »**

(Linkin Park-_Faint_)

Edward le reconnaissait avec beaucoup de mal, mais il s'ennuyait depuis le départ précipité de Jasper et Yoshino. Elle n'était plus là pour le défier, ni pour mettre en lumière ses plans. Cela rajoutait du piment à son entreprise, la rendant plus attrayante encore. A l'heure actuelle, il ne restait que Mina. La douce et délurée Mina, bien incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Une vulgaire marionnette aux ordres de Yoshino, qui n'avait semblait-il aucun libre arbitre.

Mais le Cullen n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Actuellement, il avait d'autres problèmes un peu plus important.

Bella devenait un peu plus distante chaque jour. Elle se repliait sur elle-même, ne parlant plus que d'une voix sans âme, presque glaciale. Alors bien sûr, la jeune fille ne refusait pas les contacts physiques mais mentalement, quelque chose s'était cassé. Elle avait beau assurer l'aimer de toute son âme, ses yeux brillants de sincérité, la distance entre eux se creusait. Carlisle lui-même n'expliquait pas le phénomène, c'était bel et bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas rencontré en trois cent ans d'existence. Emmett s'inquiétait d'autre part beaucoup pour Bella, qui était à ses yeux la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alice, quant à elle, scrutait désespérément le futur de sa meilleure amie pour comprendre d'où venait le problème, sans parvenir à voir quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'aux côtés de Mina que l'adolescente semblait retrouver un semblant de vie.

Dans l'ombre, Rosalie observait avec attention tout ce tapage autour de Bella. Pour elle, quelque chose clochait. La vampire blonde doutait des raisons avancées par Edward pour expliquer le départ précipité de Jasper. Il ne serait jamais parti sans lui dire au revoir, avec le temps ils étaient vraiment devenus frères et sœurs. Leur relation dépassait même parfois Emmett. D'autre part, Bella semblait aller au plus mal depuis ce départ, tout en soutenant qu'Edward était l'homme de son éternité et qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Or, l'éloignement de Jasper semblait la tuer à petit feu, réaction propre aux âmes sœurs. De ce fait, si le Whitlock était son âme sœur, Edward manipulait forcément l'esprit de cette pauvre humaine. Ceci expliquerait sans doute le fait que Bella aille mieux au contact de Mina, le pouvoir de cette dernière lui permettant de repousser les assauts mentaux d'Edward.

Mais malgré l'intelligence avérée de la blonde, tout ceci n'était que des hypothèses à vérifier et potentiellement invérifiables. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était Mina, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide. L'ainé des Cullen rodait dans la maison comme un ours en cage, prétextant être anéanti par la distance que Bella mettait entre eux. Un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée avec cette dernière, Mina l'invita à aller chasser avec elle. Les deux femmes s'enfonçaient dans la forêt dans un silence gênant, quand Rosalie le rompit avec hésitation : « Mina, j'ai besoin de ton aide …

- Oui ?

- J'ai bel et bien l'impression qu'Edward se fiche de nous à propos de ses sentiments pour Bella. »

A mi voix, la blonde exposa son raisonnement sous l'œil intéressé de la rousse. Quand Rosalie eut terminé son exposé, un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Mina. Celle-ci lui livra alors son point de vue : « Tu as sans doute raison pour la manipulation mentale. Quand je sonde son esprit, je vois tout l'amour qu'elle a pour Edward mais il semble annihiler tout le reste. Rien d'autre ne semble compter pour elle. S'il n'y avait pas ce semblant d'attraction pour Jasper et le vide laissé par son départ, je dirais qu'elle aime sincèrement Edward. Quant aux raisons qui pourraient le pousser à se jouer d'elle à ce point, je ne vois que la soif. Elle est sa chanteuse, son parfum l'attire donc plus que celui des autres humains.

- Mais pourquoi Jasper est-il parti, bon sang ?! Bella est en danger !

- Pour déclencher l'appel. Et à vrai dire, je crois qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir avec Edward. Yoshino ne supportait plus Edward tout court ! rit la rousse

- Selon toi, il va sombrer de nouveau dans sa folie meurtrière ?

- Arrêtes d'appeler la consommation de sang humain, une folie meurtrière. Peter, Charlotte et Yoshino se contrôlent remarquablement bien et quand les choses dégénèrent, nous faisons le ménage pour éviter d'attirer l'intention des Volturi sur nous.

- De parfaits petits soldats, s'amusa Rosalie en attrapant au passage un cerf qu'elle vida de son sang

- Je ne faisais pas parti du bataillon de Maria contrairement à mes camarades, mais ils m'ont bien éduqués, » fit simplement Mina

La rousse aperçut un daim s'échapper à pleine vitesse dans les fourrés et en un souffle, elle l'avait déjà rattrapé. La pauvre bête fut rapidement vidée de toute trace de substance vitale. La chasse des deux femmes se poursuivit jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, où elles regagnèrent enfin la villa des Cullen. Avant d'être véritablement à portée du don d'Edward, Mina mit Rosalie en garde : « Tais la moindre de tes pensées concernant cette conversation. Il ne doit jamais rien savoir, car qui sait ce dont il est capable ?

- Je te le promets. »

En silence, les deux femmes regagnèrent la demeure des Cullen en bavardant sur des sujets sans intérêt. A leur retour, Edward les gratifia d'un regard suspicieux auquel Mina répondit par un lumineux sourire. Le télépathe tenta bien d'entrer dans sa tête mais comme toujours, il n'eut en réponse que l'intégrale du chanteur coréen Psy. Il devinait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait écouter cette musique en permanence …

Dans tout les cas, cela ne disait rien de bon à Edward. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait découvert tout ses plans et si c'était le cas, il pouvait dire adieu au doux nectar vital de Bella ainsi qu'à la vie, par la même occasion. En un siècle d'existence, le télépathe avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises des compagnons d'éternité. Ils étaient exclusifs et une fois leur moitié trouvée et revendiquée, ils devenaient incroyablement puissants. Si Jasper apprenait qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, vider Bella Swan de son sang, il ne donnait pas cher de son éternité.

Bien sûr, il lui restait toujours un plan de secours mais recourir aux Volturi n'était pas particulièrement dans ses projets. Mais s'ils étaient sa dernière solution pour rester en vie, Edward n'hésiterait pas.

Au cours de la journée, Mina réfléchit énormément à ce que lui avait confié Rosalie durant la nuit. Devait-elle en parler à Yoshino, qui inévitablement, emmènerait les autres Whitlock à Forks pour un règlement de comptes au sommet ? Telle qu'elle connaissait la japonaise, cela finirait très certainement ainsi. La rousse n'était pas une franche partisane des guerres mais se mettre en travers de deux âmes sœurs était un crime passible de mort chez les vampires.

Son sens aigu de la justice lui soufflait de téléphoner aux Whitlock présents au Texas mais son affection pour Bella lui faisait ressentir d'immenses scrupules. La pauvre pensait aimer Edward plus que tout au monde, alors que ce n'était qu'une idée faussée qu'avait imprimé ce fichu télépathe en elle. L'espace d'un instant, Mina envisagea de manipuler à son tour l'esprit de l'humaine pour détruire les sentiments artificiels qu'Edward lui avait insufflé.

La vampire abandonna rapidement son idée. En faisant cela, elle risquait d'abimer encore plus durement et profondément le psychique de l'adolescente. Il valait mieux que son lien avec Jasper répare les dégâts de lui-même. Mais plus ils attendaient, plus celui-ci s'amenuisait.

Finalement, elle craqua et décida de téléphoner à Yoshino avant de rentrer chez les Cullen. Embrassant Bella avec une affection toute particulière avant que cette dernière ne grimpe à bord de sa vieille Chevrolet, Mina fila illico vers la forêt pour passer son appel.

Elle s'installa dans un arbre et composa prestement le numéro de portable de Yoshino. Cette dernière lui répondit dans la seconde qui suivit, ne laissant même pas une seconde d'attente : « Mina ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée

- Elle va bien, si je puis dire. Pour elle, tout est normal mais on ressent comme un vide en elle depuis le départ de Jasper, le signe que l'appel a commencé.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! rugit la japonaise

- Yoshino, laisses moi terminer mes phrases, bon sang … soupira Mina, amusée malgré tout

- Désolée … Tu disais donc ?

- D'autre part, elle continue de jurer qu'Edward est l'homme de sa vie et le vampire de son éternité. Rosalie se rejoint à mon avis, il la manipule probablement.

- Ce qui expliquerait ce que tu as vu dans sa tête. Il veut son sang. Je vais avoir du mal à retenir le Major avec tout ça, moi.

- Laisses le revenir à Forks.

- Tu es _vraiment_ sûre de toi ?

- Certaine.

- Nous serons là dans deux jours, Mina. En attendant, fais attention à toi. Démétri et Pete t'embrassent, Char également.

- De même pour moi, » sourit la rousse avant de raccrocher

A ce moment même, elle imaginait très bien le genre de scène se déroulant dans la demeure des Whitlock. Démétri retenait probablement la fureur d'un Jasper en proie à l'envie de vengeance envers celui qui lui enlevait sa compagne, Yoshino tentant quant à elle de calmer l'enthousiasme débordant d'une Charlotte éternellement prête au combat. Peter, lui, serait déjà en train d'élaborer un plan d'attaque correct en prévision de l'affrontement imminent, en bon stratège qu'il était.

Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Jasper était véritablement en proie à une colère sourde qui l'obligea à aller dévorer quelques humaines de plus, histoire de se calmer. Cette nuit là, le blond ne prit pas la peine de les calmer ou de les rassurer sur ses intentions. Il mordit, déchira des gorges, aspira le sang comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les cris de douleurs étaient secondaires, il était sourd à leurs supplications.

La seule chose qui importait, c'était de faire souffrir Edward jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Après que Peter ait eu un flash du jeune couple dans la forêt bordant Forks, les Whitlock convinrent d'une stratégie très simple. Démétri était là pour les aider à retrouver Bella et Edward. Ceci fait, personne ne devait s'interposer entre ce dernier et Jasper. Le Major Whitlock voulait la peau du télépathe, alors il l'aurait, avait décrété Peter. Celui-ci possédait un sens de l'honneur surdéveloppé, à l'image de son créateur. Il était donc hors de question d'interférer. Charlotte et Yoshino, décidément beaucoup plus garces, étaient prêtes à recourir à n'importe quel moyen pour gagner un combat. Quitte à prendre l'adversaire en traitre. En cela comme en de nombreux points, le couple de Charlotte et Peter pouvait passer pour l'alliance contre nature du feu et de l'eau. Mais ils avaient un équilibre incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et immortels, même leurs plus proches amis avaient parfois du mal à saisir comment un tel couple fonctionnait si bien. Quant à Yoshino et Démétri, l'opposition était moins visible. Ils se ressemblaient en bien des points mais souvent, la japonaise et son sale caractère légendaire avait besoin d'être freiné par la nonchalance de son compagnon. En somme, il l'apaisait autant qu'elle le stimulait. Leur force était leur complémentarité.

Brûlants d'impatience, les Whitlock quittèrent leur demeure texane. La distance entre Houston et Forks fut parcourue par les cinq vampires en un rien de temps. Leurs yeux d'un rouge sang chargés de haine parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient là pour en découdre.

Ce jour là, Edward avait prévu une romantique ballade dans la forêt pour sortir Bella de sa torpeur. Démétri n'eut aucun mal à suivre leurs traces, leur odeur était absolument partout. Les Whitlock les trouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et si cette vision arracha un grognement de défi à Jasper, les autres étaient simplement dégoûtés. Cette femme était totalement sous l'emprise du télépathe, elle ne pouvait se défendre. Cette façon de faire était lâche et abjecte.

Edward stoppa soudainement ses murmures enflammés à l'adresse de Bella, quand il sentit des odeurs familières, accompagnées par une qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il se retourna lentement et les vit.

Jasper, entouré par ce que l'on pouvait désormais nommer son clan.

Dardant des prunelles d'un rouge carmin des plus profonds, les dents retroussées en un rictus menaçant. A ses côtés, Yoshino eut un petit rire et lança, faussement joyeuse : « On t'a manqué j'espère Eddie ? »

Cinq prunelles carmin se posèrent sur lui dans une menace silencieuse et Edward frissonna d'effroi.

_A suivre. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

**« What is certain I have ignored**

**And what I know is simple**

**If I am honest with myself**

**My soul is broken yet easily fixed »**

(As I Lay Dying-_Paralyzed)_

De la peur. Voilà un sentiment qu'Edward Cullen n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps. Son angoisse était très proche de l'animal traqué, celui qui sait qu'il n'en réchappera peut être pas. Il se pencha sur Bella, toujours étroitement serrée contre lui, et chuchota à son oreille : « Cours ! Aussi vite que tu peux et ne t'arrêtes _surtout _pas ! »

Elle hocha la tête et s'élança à travers les bois, prise de panique. Immédiatement, le télépathe vit Charlotte se pencher vers Jasper. Les deux vampires échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle partit à son tour en direction de la forêt suivie par le vampire dont il n'identifiait pas l'odeur. Très probablement un traqueur. Dans la clairière, il ne restait plus que Jasper, Yoshino, Peter et Edward. Ce dernier croisa le regard rouge sang brillant de haine du Major Whitlock et murmura : « Ainsi donc, tu es faible au point d'abandonner tout ce que tu as construit pendant cinquante ans, pour l'amour d'une insignifiante humaine qui n'a même pas remarqué ta présence ?

- Major, puis-je adresser quelques mots au dénommé Edward Cullen ? demanda Peter, de ce ton si solennel réservé aux militaires

- A ta guise, soldat.

- Insignifiante humaine ou non, elle t'intéresse. Sa substance vitale vaut bien tout l'ennui du monde, n'est-ce pas Eddie ?

- C'est vous que son sang intéresse, assassins ! »

L'instant d'après, Edward se retrouvait à genoux et hurlait, en proie à une douleur sans nom. Jasper avait projeté sur lui sa propre sensation de souffrance, un concentré de ses années chez Maria et du vide sans fond qu'était pour lui le rejet de Bella. Lentement, très lentement, le blond s'agenouilla à hauteur de son ancien frère, en position d'attaque et cracha : « Tu m'accuses de vouloir dévorer _ma _compagne, Cullen. Tu mériterais que j'ordonne immédiatement ta mise à mort. Mais vois-tu, je reste un homme d'honneur, si je dois te tuer, je le ferais lors d'un combat loyal. A moins que ce mot ne te soit inconnu, _Eddie_. »

Le timbre de voix était lent, mesuré mais dans chacun des mots, la menace était visible. Jasper n'avait plus rien du mari effacé de l'exubérante Alice Cullen. Il était redevenu un chasseur, un tueur de la pire espèce.

Lentement, le Major se redressa et marcha vers son adversaire. Celui-ci essaya bien de sonder ses pensées mais elles lui demeuraient totalement obscures. Aucune pensée concrète, si ce n'était _tuer_. Jasper projeta de nouveau sa douleur, qui assaillit le télépathe par tout les pores de sa peau. Le cri d'Edward déchira l'atmosphère par son intensité. Le blond réitéra encore et encore.

Finalement, le télépathe trouva la force de se relever. Il tituba quelques mètres en direction de Jasper, puis une fois son pas redevenu plus assuré, il bondit sur ce dernier. Ses mains griffaient l'air, ses dents mordaient dans le vide. L'empathe était beaucoup trop rapide. Ce dernier le saisit par le cou, les dents près de la carotide. Il mordit la peau d'albâtre, arrachant un morceau de peau conséquent. Edward lui fit lâcher prise, le plaquant au sol fermement et d'un geste prompt, lui arracha le bras gauche. Le Major n'était pour autant pas vaincu. Il balança son pied dans le crâne épais de son adversaire qui chancela.

Haletant, Edward cracha : « Tu es un monstre, Whitlock. Regardes toi, la seule étincelle de vie que je vois dans ton regard, est apparue quand a débuté notre combat ! Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes avoir Bella ?! Jamais elle ne voudra de toi ! »

Jasper tut la réflexion mauvaise qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il laissa Yoshino rattacher son bras puis se campa en face de celui qu'il appelait autrefois « mon frère ». A ce moment là, Charlotte et Démétri revinrent, encadrant une Bella visiblement apeurée. La jeune femme observait le combat avec angoisse, craignant sans doute pour la vie d'Edward. Les pupilles du Major étaient dilatées, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs à cause de la haine qui l'habitait. Ses crocs éraflèrent légèrement sa lèvre supérieure tandis que d'une voix glaciale, prononça ces mots : « Edward, tu connais la différence entre toi et moi ?

- Tu es un assassin.

- Oui, je suis un assassin. Mais n'oublies pas que moi, je n'ai pas eu de créateur bienveillant pour m'enseigner sa définition du bien et du mal. Je suis né dans le sang et les larmes, je n'ai connu que l'odeur de la mort. Contrairement au fils prodige du clan Cullen, qui a tué un temps pour faire sa petite crise d'adolescent pseudo faussement rebelle. J'ai créé des milliers de vampires et chaque fois je devais en tuer la moitié. J'ai simplement la chance de retrouver une part d'humanité et tu me l'enlèves sans ménagement …

- Mon pauvre petit. Je serais presque tenté de te plaindre. Tu as choisi cette vie, tu avais le pouvoir de résister mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu es faible, Jasper ! »

Edward bondit sur le Major, semblable à l'un de ces félins qu'il aimait tant dévorer. Jasper ne lui rendait plus vraiment ses coups, obnubilé par le regard apeuré de Bella. Il aimerait tant pouvoir la serrer contre lui, en ce moment même. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas que cette bête qui lui faisait si peur. Le télépathe sentit son hésitation et il en profita. Membre par membre, Edward démembra son « frère » sous les yeux effarés de Yoshino. Elle voulut intervenir mais Démétri la retint fermement par la taille. De son côté, Peter faisait de même avec Charlotte.

Personne ne voulait déclencher de guerre avant l'heure car s'ils lâchaient les deux furies, elles seraient totalement incapables de retrouver la moindre trace de contrôle d'elles-mêmes

Fier de lui, Edward essuya les légères tâches de sang qui parsemaient sa chemise et lança un regard de défi au clan Whitlock. Bella en profita pour venir se serrer contre lui, cherchant à être rassurée. Peter s'avança alors, prenant la parole au nom de son clan entier : « Nous te remercions d'avoir épargné Jasper.

- Je ne voulais pas vous priver de votre maitre, après tout vous lui obéissez au doigt et à l'œil.

- La seule chose qui me retient de te faire du mal, c'est l'humaine qui se tient étroitement serrée contre toi. A ton contact, elle cherche la protection alors que le danger vient de toi … soupira Démétri

- Déjà, qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ?

- Démétri Volturi, enfin Whitlock depuis bientôt cinquante ans.

- Tu es donc le compagnon de cette charmante créature ? » fit Edward, ironique en désignant Yoshino du menton

La japonaise envoya un regard lourd de sens à Démétri et Peter, prit Charlotte sous son bras pour partir à la recherche des morceaux du Major. Ainsi, elles éviteraient de détruire cet être qu'elles considéraient comme insignifiant par rapport à l'homme qui les avait transformées. Les deux femmes éprouvaient une admiration et un respect sans failles envers leur créateur, ce qui les conduisait parfois à commettre de drôles de choses sur le coup de la colère. Pour aller plus vite, elles partirent chacune de leur côté à la recherche des morceaux de corps de Jasper. Edward avait réalisé un travail parfait, songeait la texane blonde en ramassant un doigt ainsi qu'un morceau de bras dans le terrier d'un lapin.

Yoshino, quant à elle, pestait de toutes ses forces après le télépathe quand elle dut assommer un grizzly pour récupérer la moitié de l'abdomen de Jasper. Si Edward avait tout découpé en petits morceaux, elles allaient s'amuser pour remettre l'empathe en état …

La nuit était bien avancée quand les deux femmes retrouvèrent leurs compagnons, les bras chargés des morceaux de corps du Major. A eux quatre, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à redonner forme humaine au corps de Jasper, Démétri s'occupant de lier par des points de suture chacune des parties manquantes. Quand Jasper reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il fit fut de hurler. Il criait sa rage d'avoir été battu, son désespoir face à l'ignorance de Bella.

Pas besoin d'être empathe pour ressentir la douleur sourde qui habitait le Major Whitlock. L'adrénaline du combat était dorénavant bien loin. Il ne restait plus que la douleur. Sa seule et véritable compagne d'éternité. Toute la nuit, il s'était tenu à l'écart du reste du clan Whitlock, impuissant face à sa souffrance. Jasper n'acceptait que Yoshino à ses côtés. La tête posée sur les genoux de la japonaise, ce dernier fixait le ciel étoilé sans vraiment le voir tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. A voix basse, ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, éludant autant que possible le sujet Bella Swan. Démétri les observait de loin, laissant pour une fois sa possessivité de côté. Charlotte lui avait expliqué que ces deux là avaient une relation très spéciale et que si une personne avait la capacité d'empêcher Jasper de faire une bêtise, c'était bien elle …

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait ramené Bella chez elle. Il avait attendu qu'elle ne s'endorme pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, regagner la demeure des Cullen. Mais Bella ne dormait pas. Elle songeait à la scène de l'après midi même.

En voyant Jasper et Edward combattre, elle avait éprouvé une peur viscérale. Une angoisse sourde face à l'éventualité où l'un des deux était blessé gravement. Mais pour lequel éprouvait-elle ce sentiment ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit blessé. C'était compréhensible, Jasper avait eu l'air si _dangereux_. Son voyage l'avait changé, à n'en pas douter. Il avait repris un régime basé sur le sang humain, ses yeux rouges étaient là pour l'attester. L'empathe était un assassin, un éventreur d'humains. Il était un danger pour elle. Mais il y avait cette force inexplicable qui l'attirait vers ce dernier, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants.

A force de ressentir cela, Bella culpabilisait pour Edward. Le pauvre l'aimait à mourir et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle pensait à son frère. Au fond, elle se dégoutait. Elle n'était pas digne de l'amour d'Edward.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'arracha brusquement à ses pensées. C'était un message de Mina, lui demandant de la retrouver à la lisière de la forêt. Curieuse et de toute façon incapable de dormir, Bella sortit péniblement de son lit. Elle s'habilla d'un jean, de vieilles baskets et d'un sweat trop grand pour elle avant de sortir de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Heureusement pour elle, Charlie avait le sommeil lourd dernièrement.

La rousse l'attendait appuyée contre un vieux chêne, visiblement ennuyée. Un peu inquiète, Bella demanda : « Mina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre …

- Bella, ce que je vais te dire risque de te déplaire mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

- D'accord mais de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Avant, réponds à une seule question. Est-ce que tu ressens une sorte d'attirance pour Jasper ? Sois honnête, s'il te plait.

- J'aime Edward de toutes mes forces mais quelque chose me pousse vers lui. Une force inexplicable.

- Je ne l'ai jamais expérimentée moi-même mais je pense que Yoshino a quelques mots à te dire sur le sujet. Suis moi ! »

Bella suivit son amie sans se poser de questions. Si cela lui permettait de vivre librement son amour avec Edward, alors elle serait prête à n'importe quoi ! Les deux femmes retrouvèrent Yoshino assise au bord d'une falaise, les jambes pendants dans le vide. La japonaise leva un visage aux traits tirés vers les nouvelles venues et murmura : « Il est parti …

- Qui ? demanda Bella, interloquée

- Il a dit quelque chose juste avant ? répondit Mina, semblant comprendre de quoi il retournait

- La mort sera toujours plus douce qu'une vie de monstre. Dem et Pete sont partis avec lui, ils refusaient de le laisser seul comme il l'avait exigé.

- Et Charlotte ?

- Partie chasser, elle reviendra à l'aube.

- Mais enfin de qui parlez vous ?! s'agaça Bella

- Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu connais la réponse. Jasper est parti de nouveau. Sans nous, cette fois.

- Il a peut être besoin de solitude ?

- Isabella Swan, que tu es naïve ! Si Jasper a choisi de se séparer de nous, sa _famille_, c'est qu'il va très mal. Il refuse de nous infliger sa douleur.

- Mais quelle douleur ? Il a choisi de se séparer des Cullen, il ne peut plus que regretter maintenant …

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas hein ? Tu m'as bien dit dans la forêt que tu ressentais une certaine attraction envers lui, non ? fit Mina

- Oui mais … commença Bella

- C'est les prémices de ce que les loups garous nommeraient une imprégnation. Celui qui t'es destiné n'est pas Edward Cullen mais Jasper Whitlock. Ouvres les yeux, bon sang ! Tu ne ressens pas cette force incroyable qui te pousse vers lui, ni même cette envie irrépressible de l'avoir à tes côtés, à chaque seconde de ton existence ? » gronda la japonaise en triturant l'améthyste de son annulaire gauche

Mina couvait son amie d'un œil tendre. De part son geste, elle laissait apercevoir à quel point Démétri lui manquait déjà. Yoshino était peut être une garce de la pire espèce dans ses mauvais jours, elle venait encore de le prouver face à Bella Swan, mais c'était une femme loyale et honnête. L'humaine sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et pour la calmer, la rousse la prit contre elle. D'un geste tendre, elle lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota d'une voix douce : « J'ai bel et bien l'impression que tu es perdue, ma petite.

- J'aime Edward mais …

- Ton cœur manque de se suicider une bonne dizaine de fois à chaque fois que tu croises le regard de Jasper ? compléta Yoshino, amère

- Je n'aurais pas dit les choses ainsi, mais oui.

- Yoshino, si tu le permets, je pense que nous devrions l'emmener avec nous au Texas. Ainsi, elle pourrait essayer plus facilement de comprendre et peut être accepter ce qu'elle traverse non ?

- Tu es malade, Mina. J'ai pas envie de me faire démembrer par le Major quand il refera surface ! C'est-ce qui risque de nous arriver s'il voit Bella, avec nous !

- Dans ce cas, toi et Char vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à Houston. Je voyagerais avec Bella.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Tout à fait. La colère du Major ne me fait pas peur, je sais que tu me protégeras. Et il nous remerciera après coup, je suis sûre !

- Inconsciente que tu es.

- Je dois tenir ça de toi » sourit la rousse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait gagné

Cette dernière étreignit brièvement Yoshino, puis se saisit de la main de Bella pour la ramener chez elle. L'adolescente s'assit sur son lit, puis jeta un regard paniqué à Mina : « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Charlie à propos du voyage ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il me croira si je lui dis que tu pars en vacances avec nous, à savoir les Cullen, pendant quelques temps, » la rassura Mina.

Effectivement, dès le lendemain matin, la rousse se rendit chez les Swan flanquée de Rosalie. A elles deux, elles déployèrent des trésors de persuasion pour que le chef Swan accepte ces petites vacances improvisées. Il arracha aux deux jeunes femmes la promesse qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à sa fille et que celle-ci ne serait pas pénalisée dans ses examens de fin d'année. Mina lui assura qu'elle serait en sécurité et qu'elle enrichirait sa culture générale grâce à ce voyage.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, puisqu'elle serait accompagnée de vampires centenaires pour certains d'entre eux ?

Par conséquent, dès le début de soirée, Bella fit ses bagages sous l'étroite surveillance de la vampire rousse. Avant de partir, elle embrassa longuement Charlie qui lui assura que Sue Clearwater subviendrait à tout ses besoins concernant la nourriture et qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus. Bella partit le cœur un peu plus léger, malgré l'angoisse que ce voyage déclenchait en elle.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Le moteur de la vieille Jeep de Mina venait de démarrer, l'emmenant droit vers l'inconnu.

_A suivre. _


	7. Chapter 6

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me touche vu qu'il s'agit de ma première fiction Twilight. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6

**« Can't resist and don't want to »**

(Sum 41-_Angels with Dirty Faces_)

Les premières heures du voyage de Mina et Bella se firent dans le plus grand des silences. Plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, l'humaine finit par s'endormir. La vampire, quant à elle, se concentrait sur sa route. Au bout de quatre heures de voyage, l'adolescente s'éveilla et avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer quoique ce soit, son estomac s'exprima pour elle. La rousse rit puis déclara : « J'en connais une qui a faim ! En toute logique, la prochaine ville est dans pas longtemps. On finira bien par trouver un restaurant pour te faire remplir tes impératifs d'humaine ! »

Bella tiqua à cause des termes utilisés, très proches de ceux d'Edward quand elle devait manger ou dormir, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle n'était pas là pour penser au télépathe, mais pour obtenir des réponses sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Dix minutes plus tard, Mina garait la Jeep devant un minuscule restaurant à l'entrée d'une ville minable perdue au milieu de l'Oregon. D'autorité et sans laisser le choix à sa compagne humaine, Mina commanda un petit déjeuner gargantuesque composé d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts, de céréales, de croissants, le tout étant accompagné par un pichet de jus d'orange et d'une cafetière remplie à raz bord. Une avalanche de nourriture qui rendait Bella malade rien qu'à la regarder, pourtant cette dernière se força à attaquer les œufs et le bacon pour faire plaisir à la vampire.

Celle-ci l'observa dévorer ses œufs avec entrain pendant un bon moment, puis prit la parole : « Comment est-ce ? Je veux dire, de manger de la nourriture humaine

- C'est un peu surprenant comme question, s'amusa Bella en mâchant un morceau de bacon

- Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai plus le privilège d'apprécier ce genre de nourriture, rétorqua Mina avec un sourire léger

- Tu as été transformée quand ?

- Je répondrais à ta question loin des oreilles humaines, si tu me le permets.

- Aucun problème, » lui assura Bella en retournant à sa nourriture

La brune continua de manger, s'attaquant désormais à un croissant toute trace de nausée ayant disparu d'elle. Mina, quant à elle, sirotait un café pour donner l'illusion. Le breuvage n'avait aucun goût pour ses papilles vampiriques, il était même plutôt infâme. En attendant que Bella ait fini de manger, les deux femmes parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Elles avaient des sujets de conversations banals, comme pouvaient l'être les conversations de deux humaines partant en vacances toutes les deux. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, l'une des deux étant effectivement humaine. Cette dernière repoussa finalement son assiette et Mina déposa une coquette somme d'argent dans la main du serveur, en guise de paiement pour le gigantesque petit déjeuner, presque entièrement dévoré par Bella seule.

Les deux femmes grimpèrent promptement dans la Jeep après que Bella ait été faire un tour aux toilettes pour ses besoins naturels d'humaine, et Mina démarra en trombe. Une fois sortie de la ville, la rousse se tourna vers son amie humaine pour répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé dans le restaurant : « J'ai été transformée dans les années cinquante par une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Cette nuit là, j'étais sortie avec mon fiancé dans un bar pour célébrer la fin de mes études universitaires. J'allais devenir psychologue avec ce diplôme mais mon rêve a pris fin dès que je me suis mise en chemin pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai senti qu'on me suivait, puis on m'a attrapé et une douleur horrible a traversé tout mon corps, partant de mon poignet. Ma transformation a duré cinq jours, les pires de mes existences mortelle et immortelle réunies … raconta la rousse

- Tu es restée cinq jours à agoniser dans la rue ?! s'affola Bella

- Non et heureusement ! Peu après le début de la transformation, Yoshino m'a trouvé et m'a ramené là où elle logeait avec Démétri. Ils devaient partir rejoindre Charlotte et Peter au Texas ce jour là mais ils sont restés à me veiller durant ma transformation. Yoshino avait vu assez de nouveau-nés pour savoir que j'allais être assoiffée de sang à mon réveil et que j'allais probablement tout détruire, tandis que Démétri avait simplement envie de m'aider. Sous ses airs bourrus, cet homme a un cœur d'or, raconta-t-elle avec une certaine tendresse

- Qui est Démétri ?

- C'est l'homme qui t'a ramené sur la scène du combat d'Edward et Jasper la dernière fois. C'est le compagnon de Yoshino.

- Et Charlotte est donc la femme blonde particulièrement effrayante ? devina Bella, frémissante

- Elle est effrayante quand elle est contrariée, oui, mais sinon elle est adorable. Comme Yoshino, d'ailleurs. Au fond, elles se cachent derrière un masque de dureté pour ne pas montrer à quel point elles sont fragiles. Yoshino l'a prouvé après le départ de Jasper qui a valu à Peter et Démétri de se lancer à sa poursuite, tu as bien vu à quel point elle se sentait démunie.

- Quel genre de relations elle a avec Jasper ? interrogea Bella, une pointe de jalousie involontaire dans la voix

- Tu n'auras aucune concurrence de sa part, ne t'en fais pas ! rit la rousse

- Réponds juste à la question … bougonna l'humaine

- Démétri et elle, c'est tout bonnement l'amour fou, aucun risque qu'elle aille voir ailleurs que ce soit avec Jasper ou un autre d'ailleurs. Pour répondre à ta question, Jasper et Yoshino sont comme des jumeaux. Ils se ressemblent énormément, ils sont aussi dangereux et cruels l'un que l'autre lorsqu'ils perdent le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. C'est pour cela qu'à l'époque où ils combattaient dans les guerres de territoire au Sud, ils formaient une paire de combattants redoutables. Mais l'un comme l'autre détestent cette période. Ils y étaient de véritables monstres.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi cette voie de leur plein gré, supposa Bella

- T'es perspicace, petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! protesta Bella

- Du haut de mes cinquante ans d'existence, tu es et resteras toujours plus jeune que moi ! la taquina Mina

- Continues ton histoire, s'il te plait …

- Tu sais que normalement, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à Jasper ?

- Je _veux _savoir.

- Très bien … Lorsqu'il était humain, Jasper a fait partie de l'armée confédérée lors de la guerre de Sécession. Il a rapidement monté les échelons, atteignant le grade de Major. Son charisme lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Une nuit, il a croisé trois femmes sur le bord d'une route. Il a cru qu'elles étaient blessées ou quelque chose de ce genre, il était donc descendu de cheval pour leur porter assistance en gentleman du sud qui se respecte. Et sans préavis, l'une de ces femmes, Maria, l'a mordu au cou. Ensuite, je suppose qu'elle l'a façonné à son image, assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Elle lui donnait des humains à transformer parmi ceux qu'elle estimait les plus intéressants.

- Dont Yoshino, devina Bella

- A priori, même humaine elle était dotée d'un caractère _ardent_ qui serait l'origine de sa capacité à manipuler le feu. C'est ce tempérament qui a attiré l'attention de Maria. C'est Jasper lui-même qui a pris la peine de l'éduquer, alors qu'il n'avait que faire des nouveaux nés qu'il engendrait d'habitude. Si tu veux plus de détails, tu n'auras qu'à l'interroger toi-même.

- Je le ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas … » assura évasivement l'humaine

Au fur et à mesure de ses échanges avec Mina, Bella sentait son désir de mieux connaitre Jasper Whitlock grimper en flèche. Quand ce dernier était avec les Cullen, il était tellement discret qu'il en devenait invisible. Si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, son choix se serait naturellement porté vers le vampire blond s'il n'y avait pas eu Alice et _Edward_. Etonnement, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis le début de ce voyage. Bien sûr, il lui manquait un peu mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'idée de trouver Jasper, de parler à Jasper.

Mina n'avait même pas besoin de son don pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Toutes ses questions à propos de Jasper, surtout celle concernant les relations de ce dernier avec Yoshino, prouvait que l'éloigner d'Edward réveillait considérablement son lien avec l'empathe. Il fallait impérativement le retrouver pour que ce lien soit réel. Il ne devait pas nécessairement être complet mais il était nécessaire de le rendre concret, pour que Bella puisse combattre l'emprise qu'avait Edward sur elle.

A la nuit tombée, Mina se tourna de nouveau vers la brune qui ne cessait de bailler depuis un moment et suggéra de s'arrêter pour la nuit, histoire qu'elle se repose. Bella refusa catégoriquement, elle voulait être rapidement au Texas pour attendre un retour éventuel de Jasper, Peter et Démétri. La vampire soupira : « Tu sais qu'ils ne rentreront peut être pas immédiatement …

- Je _veux _être là au cas où. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme ci tu avais besoin de dormir hein Mina ? rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réplique

- Tu marques un point.

- Alors on continue ! »

Mina ne tenta pas de protester et força même le moteur de sa vieille Jeep. Chercher à discuter avec cette petite humaine était tout bonnement impossible, elle était définitivement une véritable tête de mule. Son entêtement à demeurer avec Edward alors que son lien avec Jasper la consumait littéralement en était une preuve irréfutable. Son empressement à retrouver l'empathe ne faisait que confirmer ce qui était déjà établi.

A être aussi têtue que Jasper Whitlock, elle était bel et bien sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier se morfondait dans une forêt perdue de l'Arkansas. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter depuis sa fuite de Forks, il y a deux jours maintenant. Dans un état second, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il attaquait des humains. Ses vêtements barbouillés de sang en étaient la preuve. Il les avait probablement tués, du moins il l'espérait. Infliger une transformation à un humain parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle n'était pas dans ses projets. Assis dans un arbre, en l'attente d'un éventuel animal qui pourrait sustenter sa soif qui grandissait de nouveau, Jasper laissa ses pensées se tourner de nouveau vers Bella.

Que faisait-elle à ce moment précis ? Dormait-elle dans les bras d'Edward, heureuse et amoureuse comme l'était quand il l'avait quitté ?

Un craquement juste en dessous de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il connaissait cette odeur, c'était celle de Peter. Souplement, l'empathe descendit de son perchoir pour faire face à l'ancien soldat. Ce dernier passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et déclara, calmement : « Je suis venu te ramener, Major. Ordre de Yoshino.

- Je refuse.

- Et pourquoi ? A cause de l'humaine ?

- Le rejet fait mal, Peter. Elle ne l'a pas formulé de but en blanc, mais ses gestes laissaient paraitre la vérité. Bella veut Edward, pas moi.

- Tu peux arrêter de te dévaloriser deux minutes, mon frère ? murmura Peter en l'empoignant par les épaules

- C'est la vérité et tu le sais ! hurla l'empathe, ses yeux rouges virant soudainement au noir, sous l'effet de son désespoir

- Tu en es bien sûr, Major ? » gronda le mari de Charlotte

Ce dernier sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro, celui de Mina. La rousse avait immédiatement décroché, malgré le fait qu'elle conduisait : « Allo Pete ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Il est juste en face de moi. Et toi, tu as toujours notre amie avec toi, comme nous l'a dit Yoshino quand elle a téléphoné à Démétri ?

- Juste à côté de moi.

- Passes lui le téléphone, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je ne me trompe jamais, ma belle. »

Peter entendit Mina expliquer à Bella que c'était Peter, qu'il avait retrouvé Jasper et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide pour le convaincre de rentrer au Texas. Immédiatement après, ils entendirent la voix fluette de Bella prononcer un « Allo ? » timide.

Peter colla d'autorité le portable dans les mains du Major qui ne put que répondre, bizarrement tremblant : « Bella, c'est bien toi ?

- Evidemment, idiot …

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Edward ? demanda l'empathe, sur la réserve

- Je devrais, oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui, alors ?

- Parce que je ressens une espèce de lien inextricable entre nous, qui me pousse vers toi comme si nous étions deux aimants. Je veux pouvoir le comprendre.

- Je suis dangereux, tu l'as bien vu la dernière fois …

- Et si je te disais que ça ne change rien ? Je veux tout connaitre de toi, pas seulement cette espèce d'illusion que tu projettes comme étant ton véritable « moi ». J'ai demandé à Mina de m'en parler mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Jasper … »

A travers son don, ce dernier sentait toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Elle voulait vraiment le voir, le connaitre. De plus, le monstre qu'il était ne lui posait aucun problème. Cette femme était véritablement folle.

Mais il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

A mi voix, l'empathe répondit enfin : « Je serais là dans deux jours, on aura tout notre temps, Bella … »

Il raccrocha tout de suite après, croisant dans le même temps le regard pleinement satisfait de Peter. Ce dernier était enthousiaste à l'idée de réunir enfin le Major et son âme sœur. Alice Cullen, avec laquelle il était en contact malgré la désapprobation de Charlotte, lui avait assuré que cela vaudrait le détour. Son propre don confirmait la vision du lutin.

Au vu de ce que cette humaine était prête à faire pour le Major, c'est-à-dire traverser la moitié du pays en voiture avec un vampire, ils promettaient d'avoir un lien des plus puissants.

La suite serait des plus intéressantes.

_A suivre. _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**« Where you go I go,**

**What you see I see,**

**I know I'll never be me,**

**Without the security of your loving arms. »**

(Adèle-_Skyfall_)

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la demeure des Whitlock vers les trois heures du matin. Bella s'attendait à une maison dans le style de celle des Cullen. La demeure des Whitlock était beaucoup plus simple, bien qu'immense. Mina gara la Jeep le long d'une allée de pierres, puis sauta gracieusement de la voiture. Bella l'imita plus maladroitement. Charlotte et Yoshino étaient là pour les accueillir, la mine réjouie. La japonaise se précipita pour serrer Mina dans ses bras, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Charlotte observa la scène quelques secondes puis vraisemblablement un peu hésitante au début, se dirigea vers Bella. Cette dernière s'imaginait qu'elle allait sans doute finir sa vie en casse croute pour vampire en colère à cause de sa part de responsabilité dans la fuite de Jasper, mais Charlotte se contenta de l'attirer dans une étreinte forte et glaciale, prenant soin tout de même de ne pas serrer trop fort. Yoshino se contenta de lui coller une bise sonore sur la joue et les emmena à l'intérieur de la maison.

La bâtisse datait probablement du siècle dernier. Un jardin de belle taille s'étendait derrière la maison, donnant directement sur une forêt dense qui ne laisserait aucune chance à des assaillants éventuels. Imposant et doté de façades peintes en vert et entouré de parterres de fleurs remarquablement entretenues, le bâtiment semblait chaleureux.

Quand elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Bella put constater que la décoration était modeste mais faite avec un goût certain. Yoshino les fit asseoir sur le canapé noir du salon, tandis qu'elle-même s'installait dans un fauteuil de la même couleur installé près d'une cheminée. Elle regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, l'air angoissée. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnerie de l'appareil se fit entendre et elle sortit dehors pour converser à son aise. Charlotte se contenta d'expliquer son comportement par un simple « C'est Démétri ! »

Mina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, prenant la tasse de sang que lui tendait Charlotte. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers Bella et demanda : « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un thé, un café ou un chocolat chaud ?

- Un café, si possible.

- Pas de soucis, j'en ai pour deux secondes ! »

Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, la blonde revenait vers Bella une tasse de café fumante à la main. L'humaine la prit et la sirota de bon cœur. Pendant ce temps, Mina et Charlotte discutaient à bâtons rompus : « Yoshino est infernale depuis qu'on est rentrées. Une vraie lionne en cage. Démétri lui manque beaucoup, faut croire …

- Peter ne te manque pas, toi ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- Alors prenez votre mal en patience les filles. De toute façon, ils seront bientôt là et Jasper aussi, » la rassura doucement Mina

En évoquant l'empathe, elle avait coulé un regard vers Bella qui rougit à vue d'œil. Charlotte observa la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement, puis déclara : « La petite Bella, elle est amoureuse.

- Je suis amoureuse d'Edward …

- Ton corps et ton cœur hurlent le contraire, _Darlin'_.

- Charlotte, laisses tomber. Elle est là pour comprendre le lien, éventuellement le renforcer. Pas pour se marier … soupira Mina

- Je _veux _un mariage dans cette maison !

- Tu n'as qu'à soudoyer Peter pour renouveler vos vœux … Ou Démétri et Yoshino !

- C'est hors de question ! hurla cette dernière depuis l'extérieur

- Tiens, tu vois qu'elle est pas d'accord, jubila la blonde

- Y a de l'animation chez vous ! rit Bella

- Bah oui ma belle, t'es pas chez les Cullen ici. Si un jour ils enlèvent le balai qu'ils ont dans les fesses, là ils seront intéressants … marmonna Charlotte avec un accent texan appuyé

- Char, appelles moi le jour où tu verras Carlisle nous regarder autrement qu'avec son air pincé, » intervint Yoshino qui venait de rentrer

La brune s'assit sur les genoux de son amie blonde qui avait éclaté d'un grand rire à sa dernière remarque. Mina avait esquissé un sourire amusé, de même que Bella. Celle-ci surprit même les trois vampires en renchérissant : « Edward est aussi pas mal, dans son genre.

- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Il est resté coincé en 1900, c'est phénoménal dans le genre ! argua Yoshino

- Heureusement que les deux antiquités en face de toi, vivent avec leur époque, imagines si elles étaient restées coincées en 1870 ! les taquina Mina qui s'adressait en priorité à Bella

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'antiquité, » ronchonnèrent-elles d'une même voix en roulant des yeux

Bella observait toute la scène avec un détachement et un amusement sincère. Toutes ces petites joutes verbales rendaient l'atmosphère chaleureuse et malgré le supposé danger d'être exposée à la soif de buveurs de sang humain, elle se sentait à sa place parmi ces derniers.

Comme si elle connaissait ces femmes depuis toujours.

Les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, elle étouffa un bâillement et d'autorité, Yoshino et Charlotte lui indiquèrent une chambre. L'humaine s'y rendit de mauvaise grâce mais une fois allongée, elle s'endormit comme une masse. Mina s'occupa elle-même de l'enfouir sous les couvertures, puis rejoignit ses deux amies au salon.

La rousse se calla entre les deux femmes, qui lui renvoyèrent un regard pénétrant. Elles voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé durant leur trajet jusqu'ici. Mina comprit l'allusion et commença à raconter, d'une voix mesurée : « Elle a posé des tas de questions sur Jasper essentiellement. Mais l'histoire de ma transformation y est passée aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demandé à propos du Major ? interrogea Yoshino

- Elle s'est intéressée à vos liens ce qui m'a amenée à lui donner les grandes lignes de votre histoire commune, tout en lui disant que pour les détails, elle n'avait qu'à interroger Jasper.

- C'est quand qu'il arrive d'ailleurs celui là ? Peter me manque … grogna Charlotte

- Démétri m'a dit qu'ils seraient là dans une demie heure, tu n'as qu'à patienter … » soupira Yoshino

La brune se plongea directement dans un magazine de musique qui trainait sur la table basse, Mina dans un roman de Stephen King et Charlotte attrapa sa vieille guitare pour jouer quelques morceaux. C'était Jasper qui lui avait appris à en jouer durant la brève période où ils avaient vécu avec eux et Charlotte n'avait jamais renoncé à son instrument depuis.

A mi-voix, Yoshino chantonnait l'air de la chanson jouée par son amie blonde tout en feuilletant son périodique. Mina se laissait bercer par cette ambiance apaisée, trop rare dans cette maison aux habitants constamment survoltés. Elle-même l'était à sa manière, tout en étant moins exubérantes que ses compagnes. Ces dernières vivaient à cent à l'heure, comme tout vampire qui se respectait. Elles faisaient tout, trop vite, comme si le temps allait leur manquer. Comme si l'éternité était trop courte pour être gâchée.

Un craquement se fit entendre au dehors, rompant la quiétude de la scène. Yoshino s'était immédiatement collée à la fenêtre et vit nettement trois silhouettes se détacher dans la pâleur de la lune, dont celle de Démétri. Elle serait même capable de sentir sa présence les yeux fermés. Leur lien était incroyablement puissant, surnaturel. Pour deux créatures surnaturelles, c'était peut être normal ?

Le brun avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle lui sautait déjà au cou. Il accueillit l'étreinte puissante avec ravissement, elle lui avait affreusement manqué également. Derrière le traqueur, arrivèrent Peter et Jasper. Yoshino se détacha immédiatement de son compagnon pour serrer son créateur contre elle. Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement l'air perdu, ses yeux noirs encre brillants d'une lueur hagarde dévisageaient les membres de son clan. Mina lui sourit avec chaleur, lui embrassant affectueusement la joue. Charlotte, animée comme toujours par son instinct maternel, l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui servir une tasse de sang. Démétri et Peter imitèrent les gestes de la blonde et les six vampires se serrèrent dans l'étroit canapé. Installée sur sa place favorite, les genoux de Démétri, Yoshino observait Jasper à la dérobée. Bien que leur espèce ne ressentit aucune forme de fatigue, l'empathe semblait épuisé.

Cette fatigue n'était pas physique mais mentale.

Le lien qui existait entre lui et Bella était trop mince, d'autant plus fragilisé par la présence d'Edward. N'importe quel vampire souffrait loin de son âme sœur, songea Yoshino en coulant un regard tendre vers son mari. Celui ci rabattit une mèche de cheveux noire derrière l'oreille de la japonaise, tandis que cette dernière prenait la parole : « A quoi penses-tu Major ?

- Tu le devines sans mal, pas la peine de faire semblant.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Whitlock ! gronda-t-elle

- A Bella.

- Ca tombe bien, elle dort dans ta chambre, Jasper ! fit Mina

- Vous souhaitez que je la vide de son sang ou quoi ?!

- Mon frère, tu sais bien que je le saurais avant que l'idée ne te traverse l'esprit, rétorqua Peter

- Et je t'arracherais la tête si Pete sent que tu veux la manger ! ajouta Charlotte, toute guillerette

- Je risquerais de la blesser en manquant de contrôle, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Ecoutes moi bien, _Jasper_. Tu as affronté des bataillons entiers de vampires, tu es l'un des plus puissants vampires qui existent avec cette furie avec laquelle que je suis marié mais tu vas te laisser impressionner par une humaine ? » se moqua Démétri

Le traqueur avait volontairement appuyé sur le prénom de l'empathe, sa tirade ponctuée d'une ironie qui fit grincer des dents ce dernier. Il avait raison, les autres Whitlock approuvant silencieusement ses dires. Yoshino lui désigna d'un signe de tête agacée la chambre de Bella. Jasper se leva sans un mot, gagna sa chambre et referma la porte dans un bruit feutré.

Bella était roulée en boule sous les multiples couvertures dont Mina ou Charlotte l'avaient sans doute recouverte, inquiètes qu'elle ne prit froid. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, formant un halo sombre autour de son visage beaucoup trop pâle. Perdue dans l'étreinte de Morphée, il émanait d'elle des émotions qui suffisaient à apaiser les craintes de Jasper. Sérénité, calme, plénitude et confiance. Même entourée d'une bande de monstres assoiffés de sang humain, elle arrivait à ressentir de telle chose. Quelle extraordinaire inconsciente !

Tendrement, le blond lui caressa la joue en pensant à leur brève conversation téléphonique de l'avant-veille. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de revenir auprès des siens, faisant fi de son orgueil blessé par la défaite ainsi que de la brûlure constante qu'il ressentait en la côtoyant sans espérer pouvoir avoir le moindre contact avec elle.

Dans son sommeil, Bella se retourna et se colla un peu plus à la main fraiche du vampire. S'il avait pu frémir de plaisir, il l'aurait fait. Ce premier contact physique avait déclenché en lui une réaction étrange, il avait été comme parcouru d'un courant électrique.

Quand il croisa le regard brun encore tout embrumé de sommeil de l'humaine, Jasper sut que Bella ait également ressenti cette sensation. Elle croisa le regard pourpre du vampire, renvoyant à celui-ci un regard plein d'interrogations.

C'était l'heure des explications et cela était loin de ravir l'empathe.

_A suivre. _


	9. Chapter 8

Pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment la confrontation Bella/Jasper, vos voeux sont exaucés dans ce chapitre ;)

Le nom du nouveau personnage qui apparaît à la fin du chapitre est une petite référence à la comédie musicale Dracula l'Amour plus Fort que la Mort (avis aux connaisseurs !)

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos messages de soutien, c'était ma première fiction sur le fandom. Donc ça me fait super plaisir d'être soutenue o/

Guest : Merci de me soutenir depuis le début, déjà. Ensuite, je pense que tu te doutes qu'Edward va pas sauter de joie en apprenant qu'il a perdu sa source d'amusement préférée ! Quant au reste des Cullen, c'est une surprise x)

Kikiwi : Je suis ravie que mon Jasper te plaise ! J'pense qu'en tant qu'ancien soldat, il ne mérite justement pas cet état passif dans lequel on le colle, d'habitude. Quant à Bella, tu n'auras ta réponse que plus tard et pour Alice, ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre :)

Oph.b : J'aime aussi ma référence à Psy, c'était ma petite touche d'humour personnel tu vois ? (tu dois commencer à le connaitre, mon humour depuis le temps :p) En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Maintenant, en avant pour le chapitre des "révélations" !

* * *

Chapitre 8

**« Is it a true or lie ?**

**It's what you can't deny »**

(Hollywood Undead-_Levitate_)

Pendant de longues minutes, le vampire et l'humaine s'étaient dévisagés sans un mot. Ils se jaugeaient, cherchant peut être à savoir lequel prendrait la parole le premier. Finalement, Jasper brisa ce silence gênant de lui-même. Il murmura : « Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, c'était vraiment pas voulu, s'excusa-t-il

- Ne t'excuses pas et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas venue jusqu'ici pour toi ! » rit l'humaine

Jasper esquissa un sourire à cette réplique, puis s'installa sur le lit juste en face de Bella. Cette dernière replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, tandis que l'empathe reprenait la parole : « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je veux comprendre ce qui nous relit tout les deux. Je me sens liée à toi, tu m'attires comme un aimant et pourtant, je sais que j'aime Edward. Du moins …

-Tu le crois, compléta Jasper

- Ma tête me le hurle, mais mon cœur manque de se suicider une bonne dizaine de fois lorsque je suis en ta présence, » expliqua Bella

Jasper eut un petit sourire devant l'expression utilisée. Les trois femmes Whitlock, particulièrement Charlotte qui avait transmis cette passion à Mina, adoraient ce genre d'expressions très imagées. Bella l'avait utilisé vraisemblablement sans s'en rendre compte, cela ravissait le vampire. Ce dernier reprit la parole, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres : « Tu te sens liée à moi, parce que tu es liée à moi. Tu es mon âme sœur, la personne avec laquelle je dois passer mon éternité.

- Edward soutient le contraire, marmonna Bella

- Ma belle, poses toi juste cette question. Est-ce qu'un empathe aurait l'audace de mentir ou même, est-il en capacité de mentir ?

- Ca semble assez incompatible mais tout est possible non ? Et puis tu as Alice ! rappela l'humaine

- Alice ? Bon Dieu mais n'importe qui verrait que nous ne nous comportons pas comme un couple. Nous jouons la comédie depuis des décennies pour les Cullen.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle était comme moi, à la recherche de son vrai compagnon. A force de scruter son avenir en permanence, elle a d'ailleurs fini par le trouver il y a quelques temps. Je crois qu'elle est allée à sa recherche en Amérique du Sud avec Emmett et Rosalie.

- Alice mérite d'être heureuse, dans tout les cas, sourit Bella

- Et pourquoi pas nous ? argua Jasper

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles. Nous sommes trop différents.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Je te propose d'en juger à la fin de ton séjour ici. Après, libres à toi de vivre ta vie avec Edward ou n'importe qui d'autre ! » La voix de l'empathe laissait entendre qu'il n'attendait aucune négociation. Bella hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation, elle était de toute façon là pour comprendre le lien qui l'unissait à l'empathe.

Ceci fait, elle pourrait rentrer auprès d'Edward. N'est-ce pas ?

Jasper embrassa le sommet de son crâne avant de quitter la pièce, satisfait de leur conversation. Il rejoignit le reste de Whitlock au salon. Ces derniers étaient restés dans les mêmes positions, Yoshino sur les genoux de Démétri, Charlotte sur ceux de Peter et Mina callée entre les deux couples. La rousse leva immédiatement les yeux et demanda, les yeux brillants : « Qu'en est-il ?

- Elle reste, assura Jasper avec un léger sourire

- Merveilleux ! s'extasia Peter

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à lui montrer qu'être une vraie famille, ce n'est pas jouer à la famille parfaite, comme les Cullen, conclut Yoshino

- Nous sommes les meilleurs de toute façon ! fit Charlotte

- Char, un jour je te soignerais ton égo surdimensionné, promis ! » se moqua Mina

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Charlotte se renfrognait boudeuse. Elle retrouva immédiatement le sourire quand Peter l'embrassa légèrement. Le couple choisit de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, suivi par Démétri et Yoshino. Jasper et Mina restèrent tranquillement au salon, passant le reste de la nuit à bavarder.

Bella se réveilla dès premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent par les volets entrouverts. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour gagner la cuisine, elle découvrit une scène qui la fit sourire largement. Peter et Jasper aux prises avec des poêles, essayant désespérément de faire cuire correctement des œufs pour l'un et faire frire du bacon pour l'autre. Mina arriva à ce moment là, les bras chargés de paquets de courses diverses. Les deux autres Whitlock suivaient, toutes aussi chargées. Tandis que Yoshino et Charlotte rangeaient les courses dans les placards vides de la cuisine, la petite rousse envoya les deux vampires dehors et prit la direction des opérations en cuisine.

Les trois femmes renvoyèrent les hommes au salon, ils virent à ce moment là Bella qui les observait timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'empathe lui adressa un lumineux sourire qui la fit devenir écarlate, sous le regard railleur mais attendri de Peter. Comme Bella ne le connaissait pas, ce dernier se mit en devoir de se présenter : « Bonjour, gente demoiselle. Je suis Peter Whitlock, mari de cette charmante blonde nommée Charlotte ! Et le « frère » de la furie brune répondant au doux nom de Yoshino, déclara le Texan

- Enchantée ! rit Bella

- Pete, t'as oublié de dire que t'étais aussi le pire emmerdeur présent sur cette Terre, ajouta Démétri qui venait tout juste d'arriver

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça, » renchérit Yoshino qui arrivait à ce moment là chargée d'une assiette garnie d'œufs, bacons et toasts. Charlotte suivit avec un pichet de jus d'orange, ainsi que Mina avec une cafetière pleine de café. Cette dernière enjoignit Bella à s'installer à table d'un sourire, ce que l'humaine fit sans protester. Tout les vampires de l'assemblée se contentèrent d'observer Bella manger, à part Mina qui se servit une tasse de café comme elle l'avait fait ce fameux jour dans le petit restaurant au début de son voyage avec Bella.

Celle-ci mâchait consciencieusement ses œufs, tandis que les vampires bavardaient avec un entrain bien à eux. Yoshino et Peter s'étaient mis dans la tête de décider lequel d'eux deux étaient le plus fort, ils débattaient donc avec un volume sonore insupportable à cette heure de la matinée : « Je suis sûre qu'en deux minutes, je peux te mettre à terre _Capitaine_.

- Arrêtes de la péter parce que tu secondais le Major à la belle époque.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est bien la preuve que Yoshino peut te massacrer en deux minutes, mon amour, intervint Charlotte

- Chérie, c'est gentil de m'enfoncer.

- De rien, c'est gratuit ! »

Peter se renfrogna sous les rires de sa famille et même Bella se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Le fou rire passé, Jasper se tourna vers l'humaine et demanda gentiment : « Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

- J'aimerais bien partir à la découverte des environs.

- Y a pas de soucis ! » firent tout les vampires d'une même voix

En effet, le temps ne s'opposait pour une fois pas à une sortie en pleine journée. Le ciel était couvert de nuages, la pluie menaçait même de tomber à tout instant. Bella termina son petit déjeuner et d'autorité, Yoshino s'empara de la vaisselle sale pour la nettoyer. Timidement, l'humaine se tourna vers Mina : « Où est la salle de bain ?

- Juste à côté de ta chambre, Bella ! la renseigna la rousse

- Merci ! »

La petite brune fila prendre quelques vêtements dans son sac, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle procédait à ses devoirs d'humaine, les vampires se réunirent dans la salle à manger autour d'une tasse de sang. Yoshino se tourna vers Jasper puis annonça simplement : « Il va sans dire que c'est toi qui va lui faire visiter le coin, Major.

- Quelqu'un vient avec moi ? tenta l'empathe

- Débrouilles toi tout seul ! chantonna la japonaise

- C'est ta compagne, après tout ! renchérirent Peter, Charlotte et Démétri

- Bande de traitres !

- C'est pour ton bien, alors arrêtes de râler, gronda Charlotte

- Je vais venir avec toi, ça évitera d'entendre tes jérémiades ! » annonça Mina

La rousse se tourna ensuite vers Charlotte et Yoshino, auxquelles elle fit un clin d'œil. Jasper suivit l'échange et murmura à son adresse : « Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

- Parce qu'en plus, tu crois que je vais te le dire ? » rétorqua la petite vampire avec un sourire lumineux

L'empathe soupira, prenant son mal en patience. Bella sortit peu après de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une chemise verte à carreau, d'un jean et d'une paire de baskets. Les deux vampires et l'humaine partirent donc faire découvrir la campagne texane à cette dernière. Les immortels restant saluèrent leurs compagnons et une fois ceux-ci hors de leur vision et de leur ouïe, Charlotte se tourna vers sa meilleure amie : « Bon, on s'y met ma vieille ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! »

Leurs maris les suivirent en soupirant devant leur énième projet, un tantinet ambitieux et farfelu comme toujours. Ils n'allaient plus les changer après deux siècles d'existence, c'était certain …

Pendant ce temps, Bella suivait avec application les deux vampires sur un chemin étroit qui serpentait à travers la forêt derrière la maison. Même si les deux immortels avaient considérablement ralentis le rythme de leurs pas, l'humaine peinait pourtant à les suivre. Voyant ses difficultés, Jasper lui offrit de la porter sur son dos. Bella refusant catégoriquement, Mina la hissa de force sur le dos de l'empathe et gronda : « On ne discute pas avec des vampires centenaires ou quasi centenaires, mademoiselle Swan. Tu es humaine, assumes le ! » rit la rousse, imitée par Jasper

L'adolescente se renfrogna, redoublant l'hilarité des deux vampires. Elle détestait avouer qu'elle était faible mais pour le coup, elle devait avouer qu'être portée par le blond était une excellente idée. Elle se sentait bien sur son dos, étonnement. Était-ce leur fameux lien, évoqué la nuit dernière qui faisait cela ?

Ils marchaient depuis peut être deux heures, quand la voix de Jasper la sortit de ses pensées : « Même un siècle après notre passage, on sent encore le sang des malheureux humains morts ici …

- Où sommes nous ? interrogea Bella, bien que les paroles du vampire lui fassent froid dans le dos

- Le lieu qui m'a vu être le pire des monstres.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est à cet endroit que ma créatrice avait établi son campement qui abritait une armée de nouveaux nés assoiffés de sang et de violence. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu souhaites entendre cette histoire.

- Au contraire, Jasper ! » protesta Bella, avide de savoir

Le vampire soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration ce qui ne lui était plus nécessaire mais ce geste était fait pour lui donner du courage. Jasper commença donc son récit, les yeux fermés comme pour mieux s'en imprégner de nouveau : « Je suis né à Houston en 1844. A dix sept ans, j'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée confédérée en prétendant que j'avais vingt ans. Ils m'ont immédiatement cru, se fiant uniquement à mon physique. Mon père disait que mon charisme influençait énormément les gens, cela a dû également jouer. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons. A la bataille de Galveston, j'étais l'un des plus jeunes Majors de l'armée. Une nuit, après avoir évacué des civils, j'ai rencontré trois femmes. En bon gentleman, je suis descendu de cheval pour voir si elles avaient besoin d'aide. Je me suis approché et j'ai pu voir à quel point elles étaient belles. On aurait dit des anges. A ce moment là, elles discutaient à voix basse. Ces trois femmes se nommaient Maria, Nettie et Lucy. Je me souviens qu'elles disaient que j'avais le profil idéal, puis Nettie et Lucy sont partis, me laissant seul avec Maria.

- C'est donc elle qui t'a créé ?

- Tu as tout compris. Mais Maria m'a créé dans un seul but, celui de rejoindre son armée de jeunes vampires. Avec nous, elle voulait dominer notre monde et peut être un jour, prendre la place des Volturi.

- Ce sont les rois de votre monde, si je me souviens bien des explications d'Edward sur le sujet ?

- C'est exact !

- Cette Maria n'était véritablement pas nette … Bref, continues ton histoire, Jasper !

- Pour simplifier la chose, j'ai bien passé trois ans à tuer en obéissant à la lettre aux ordres. Puis une nuit, alors que je mourrais de faim, j'ai attaqué la demeure d'une famille de paysans d'origine japonaise. J'ai tué le père et la mère sous les yeux de leur unique enfant. Elle m'a regardé faire, la rage au ventre. Puis une fois mon forfait terminé, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a planté ses yeux dans les miens, hurlant « Tues moi, tu n'attends que ça ! ». Je n'avais pourtant pas le cœur à le faire, malgré l'interdiction formelle de Maria de laisser des témoins de nos _repas_. Je me refusais à la saigner parce que d'une certaine façon, elle était comme moi. Aussi en colère que moi, aussi mal que moi.

- Cette humaine, c'était Yoshino ?

- Elle-même ! rit l'empathe, les yeux brillants à ce souvenir

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? interrogea Bella avec avidité

- Je l'ai ramené au camp et transformé dans la foulée, Maria ayant approuvé le potentiel de la jeune humaine qu'elle était. Je me suis chargé de son éducation vampirique moi-même. A l'époque, j'étais un monstre et je l'ai forgé à mon image. Elle a rapidement gagné le droit de siéger à mes côtés lors des batailles, c'était et c'est mon bras droit pour l'éternité. Ce qui nous a en quelque sorte ouvert à l'humanité, c'est notre rencontre avec Peter. Il était aussi bon combattant que nous mais il avait conservé une part d'humanité. A lui seul, il a réussi à réveiller des sentiments humains latents en nous. C'est également lui qui nous a convaincus de fuir la tyrannie de Maria, après s'être lui-même enfui avec Charlotte.

- Si tu te tiens devant moi, c'est donc grâce à Peter ? Fais moi penser à le remercier, sourit Bella

- Il en sera ravi, je pense ! » intervint Mina, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps

La rousse échangea un regard complice avec l'empathe. Ils connaissaient tout deux l'orgueil trop important de Peter alors nul ne doutait que les remerciements de Bella dans le rôle qu'il avait joué dans le retour à la vie normale de Jasper, gonflerait encore plus son orgueil.

Le blond raconta ensuite quelques anecdotes plus joyeuses sur sa vie de vampire, évoquant notamment la fois où Yoshino avait poursuivi Peter dans toute la maison parce qu'il avait cassé le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait à son anniversaire. Mina ajouta quelques anecdotes sur les Whitlock. En l'écoutant, Bella se surprit à penser que ces « buveurs d'hommes » n'étaient pas finalement les monstres dépourvus d'humanité décrits par Edward. Même si l'humaine ne connaissait pas encore très bien Peter, elle l'aimait déjà. Charlotte également, la blonde ayant pris soin d'elle comme une mère l'aurait fait. Seuls Yoshino et Démétri restaient pour le moment un mystère pour elle, mais son séjour durait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle apprenne à les connaitre non ?

La journée passa remarquablement rapidement. Après leur arrêt dans la prairie, les deux vampires l'avaient emmenée jusqu'à la ville et lui avaient fait visiter le centre ville de Houston. Désormais, Bella était incollable sur les monuments locaux à commencer par le quartier culturel. Pour rentrer, Jasper décréta qu'il allait la porter de nouveau, chose à laquelle elle ne s'opposa pas cette fois. Ils rentrèrent à la demeure Whitlock à vitesse vampirique, si bien qu'en une demie heure de temps, le trio était de retour à bon port. Jasper déposa doucement Bella au sol et la laissa passer la porte la première.

Ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant le battant de bois la fit se stopper net. Jasper ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'arrêtait, alors il alla voir lui-même ce que faisaient le reste du clan Whitlock dans _sa _maison.

Charlotte et Yoshino avaient organisé une putain de fête de bienvenue ! Et en plus de ça, elles avaient convié un de leurs meilleurs amis, celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter même après un siècle et demi.

Sorci, le vampire transylvanien. Flanqué de sa sœur, en plus de ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

_A suivre._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**« Love me,**

**Like you love the sun,**

**Scorching the blood in my Vampire Heart. »**

(HIM-_Vampire Heart_)

Jasper pénétra le premier dans le salon, jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'adresse des nouveaux venus. Le dénommé Sorci leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur se contenta de fixer un pan de mur décoré par une calligraphie japonaise, fascinée. Le Major traina Yoshino jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte d'un geste brusque. Une fois seuls, l'empathe cracha à la japonaise : « Pourquoi ton putain de meilleur ami est là ?

- Il était de passage avec Poison, tu peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir me voir ! fit sèchement Yoshino, les yeux plissés

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Ca, je sais tête de mort. Maintenant j'te prierais de faire un effort de politesse, vas au moins dire bonjour … » soupira la brune en quittant la pièce avec fracas

Elle se retourna se caller dans les bras de son mari qui lui embrassa la tempe ce qui la calma immédiatement, reprenant sa conversation avec le dénommé Sorci, justement. Plutôt grand, blond comme les blés, les yeux pourpres des buveurs d'humains, il avait une silhouette très féminine qui pouvait le faire passer pour un faible. Sa sœur était son total opposé, aussi petite, brune et râblée qu'il était grand, blond et maigre. Mais les quelques cicatrices dépassant de son t-shirt noir laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas si faible qu'on pourrait le croire à première vue. Charlotte était non loin d'eux, participant occasionnellement à la conversation tout en lisant d'un œil un magasine. Mina s'afférait quant à elle en cuisine pour préparer un repas pour Bella, dont l'estomac criait famine. L'humaine était assise près de Peter, à qui elle racontait sa journée avec entrain. Quand Mina lui apporta un sandwich, Sorci ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire acerbe : « Cette petite est bien mignonne, c'est le repas de ce soir j'espère ? Parce qu'elle m'a l'air alléchante …

- Tu la touches, t'es mort bâtard ! gronda le Major

- Déconnes pas, bro. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de sa compagne, intervint Poison d'une voix ennuyée

- Un point pour Poison ! argua Démétri, avec un sourire

- Nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est normal

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là … Et pourquoi elle parle d'elle à la première personne du pluriel ? demanda Bella, interloquée

- Parce que faut compter Victor, aussi ! » répondit Poison en désignant la poupée qu'elle tenait dans la main, une horreur aux cheveux rouges et avec des larmes de sang peintes au niveau des yeux

Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise, rencontrant le regard de Jasper, à la fois compatissant envers elle et exaspéré envers les deux étrangers squattant sa maison. Yoshino intervint alors, lançant à la cantonade : « Le diner est dans le garage, pour les affamés !

- Ce qu'il y a dans le salon me semble tout à fait convenir à mon délicat palais, pourtant, objecta le vampire transylvanien

- T'avances et tu discutes pas, tête de mort ! rétorqua Charlotte en le trainant de force dans le garage

- Je sens d'ici l'odeur des humains que vous avez ramené et franchement, ils puent. Vous les avez piochés dans un centre de SDF ou quoi ? maugréa Sorci dans un reniflement dédaigneux

- On les a trouvés en train d'errer près de la forêt. Une famille d'anglais qui faisaient du tourisme, expliqua Charlotte

- L'animal de compagnie de notre bon vieux Major sent bien meilleur que vos touristes, tout de même. Comment ne pas vouloir la dévorer ? »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Sorci s'approchait de plus en plus de Bella, ses crocs éclatants retroussés sur ses lèvres fines. Jasper réagit aussitôt. Il s'interposa entre le vampire et l'humaine, son corps tendu en position d'attaque. Sorci bondit sur l'humaine, ses crocs effleurant la peau fine de sa main mais Jasper le plaqua au sol avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, utilisant une bonne dose de douleur. Les deux blonds s'assassinèrent du regard, quand le crépitement d'une flamme se fit entendre derrière eux. C'était Yoshino et visiblement, elle n'était pas contente de leur petite démonstration de force. Bella observait les deux vampires blonds, l'air interdit. Elle avait déjà vu Jasper se battre mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Peut être parce qu'il cherchait à défendre son humanité et à la garder du coup en vie ?

Peter rompit alors le silence avec son humour légendaire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa sœur de venin et de sa femme : « Vingt dollars sur le Major !

- Jazz, je pense qu'il serait conseillé que tu emmènes Bella dehors. Et toi, tête de mort, on va avoir une petite conversation, gronda Yoshino en trainant son meilleur ami jusqu'au garage

- Yoshino, t'es obligée d'utiliser ton don là … ? marmonna Sorci, les dents serrés sous le coup de la brûlure qu'elle laissait sur son bras

-C'est le but, _miere_.

- Nous vous suivons, fit Poison très sérieuse

- Enfin c'est l'heure de manger ! » s'extasièrent Mina et Charlotte

Tous les vampires partirent vers le garage, laissant seuls Bella et Jasper. L'empathe soupira quand il entendit Sorci protester sur la qualité du repas, puis se tourna finalement vers Bella. Il lui sourit tendrement et brisa le silence un peu gêné entre eux : « Ca te dit une petite virée au clair de lune, histoire de s'occuper le temps que ces messieurs dames terminent leur repas ? proposa l'empathe

- Tu es sûr de … ?

- De ne pas vouloir aller avec eux ? Je risquerais fortement de démembrer ce petit con de roumain et je n'ai pas envie que Yoshino fasse de même avec moi !

- Laisses moi le temps de prendre une veste alors, » sourit Bella

Vampire et humaine quittèrent donc la demeure Whitlock pour se promener dans la forêt bordant la maison. Une fois certains d'être hors de portée de l'ouïe vampirique de l'empathe, les Whitlock restants ainsi que leurs invités éclatèrent de rire. Sorci essuya sa bouche maculée de sang, puis se tourna vers son amie japonaise : « Tu crois que mon petit numéro a marché ?

- Pour sûr !

- Tu mérites l'oscar, là mec ! s'esclaffa Peter

- Notre frère est le meilleur, vous êtes bien les seuls à l'ignorer. »

A la remarque de Poison, tous éclatèrent de rire quand un gémissement apeuré résonna dans le fond du garage. Peter retroussa ses dents et grogna, les yeux révulsés : « Il a peur le petit.

- Il a bien raison, surtout après ce que j'ai fait à sa sœur, lâcha Sorci

- J'ai à peine manger à cause de toi, d'ailleurs … l'accusa Yoshino, les yeux plissés

- Morfale.

- Char, t'es pas mieux donc la ferme ! rétorqua la japonaise

- _Darlin'_ on ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi, » répondit la blonde

La brune lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, avant de bondir sur le malheureux humain. Elle mordit la carotide à pleines dents, tandis que Démétri s'attaquait au poignet de la victime. Peter et Charlotte se partagèrent la mère de famille, les trois autres dévorèrent le père. Une fois les humains revenus à leur état de cadavres, les Whitlock les portèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Avec les gestes de ceux qui ont l'habitude, Démétri et Peter dressèrent un bûcher de fortune et y installèrent les corps sans vies. D'un claquement de doigt, Yoshino l'embrasa et tous regardèrent leurs victimes se consumer avec un petit sourire.

C'était toujours très drôle de constater la fragilité d'un corps humain.

Un peu plus loin, Bella aperçut l'éclat des flammes à travers les arbres. Paniquée, elle en informa Jasper : « Il y a le feu !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est simplement Yoshino qui fait brûler les cadavres du repas, expliqua Jasper

- C'est un peu comme un humain qui met les restes de son repas à la poubelle, en fait.

- Si on veut, oui ! rit le vampire

- Vous les brûlez pour ne pas attirer l'attention, c'est ça ?

- Tu comprends vite.

- Pourquoi boire de l'humain si c'est si compliqué à gérer ? argua l'humaine

- Boire le sang des êtres humains est inscrit dans notre nature la plus profonde. Les vampires sont des animaux carnivores dont les prédateurs sont pour une fois les humains. Leur sang nous rend plus fort

- Je vois … Mais si cela vous rend plus fort, pourquoi as-tu perdu contre Edward la dernière fois ? »

Jasper laissa un soupir agacé franchir ses lèvres. Cette fille avait le don de poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas poser, c'était inné. Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes, puis reprit la parole : « Dem et Char t'avaient ramenés sur le lieu de l'affrontement, je sentais la peur suinter par tout les pores de ta peau. J'ai détesté de toute mon âme être la source de cet effroi, je ne voulais pas que tu ne vois de moi que ce monstre infâme, qui ne mérite rien d'autre que ton dégoût. En somme, j'étais distrait et ce bâtard en a profité … grogna l'empathe

- Tu es loin de me dégoûter, protesta Bella

- Je suis un représentant majeur d'une espèce de monstre assoiffé de sang pourtant. La joyeuse tablée dans ma maison l'est tout autant que moi, t'as manqué de servir de casse croûte y a une bonne heure, t'as oublié ? railla le vampire avec son accent texan

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni des autres.

- Tu devrais … fit-il en dévoilant ses crocs, rendus brillants par le reflet de la lune sur eux

- Je n'ai pas peur parce que je sais que tu me protégeras toujours ! » hurla l'humaine

Ses paroles suintaient la sincérité, la reconnaissance et quelque chose situé entre l'amour et l'affection. Bella observait le visage pâle du vampire, qui savait ses yeux bruns brillants d'une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier elle-même. Peut être était-ce un début d'amour, une affection sans bornes ? Elle n'en savait rien et visiblement, l'empathe lui-même n'en savait rien.

Isabella pouvait au moins dire une chose. Durant la journée qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux en présence de Mina, elle s'était découvert de nombreux points communs avec lui. Le même amour de la littérature notamment. Elle avait aimé son contact, l'écouter rire et le voir sourire. Il était bien loin des manières guindées d'Edward, de sa soi disant prudence allant au-delà de l'entendement. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans vouloir la vider de son sang, disait-il.

Il s'en fichait de lui faire du mal dans ces moments là. Au vu de son absence d'appels téléphoniques dans le but de savoir où elle était, Bella supposait qu'elle ne comptait pas tant que cela pour lui. Et devant cette dernière, se dressait un vampire qui malgré son goût pour le sang humain, n'avait pas eu peur de la porter sur son dos, ni de lui prendre la main en marchant dans les rues de Houston. Jasper n'avait pas non plus hésité à se battre pour la protéger, il tuerait peut être même pour la garder en vie.

Alors pour une fois, Isabella Swan arrêta de réfléchir.

Elle se lova contre l'empathe et posa la tête sur son épaule, savourant cette sensation d'être enfin complète.

Tandis qu'à plusieurs lieues de là, Edward Cullen s'était lancé sur la route menant à Forks après d'agréables vacances. Il les avait passés en compagnie de Tanya Denali, dans un petit chalet norvégien à l'abri de toute présence humaine ou vampirique. Cette pauvre fille s'imaginait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Il n'en était rien, elle était juste une distraction et un moyen de diminuer sa frustration sexuelle à l'occasion. Tanya s'imaginait valoir plus qu'Isabella Swan mais cette vulgaire humaine avait un avantage.

Son sang serait le nectar le plus savoureux qu'il puisse connaitre dans sa non vie. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, y goûter.

_A suivre._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**« But you think that I can't see,**

**What kind of man you are ? »**

(Paramore-_Decode_)

Edward était arrivé à Forks en pleine nuit, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la demeure des Swan pour retrouver Bella. Il grimpa dans l'arbre face à la chambre de l'humaine, comme il en avait l'habitude et s'attendait sans doute à trouver la fenêtre entrouverte. Mais rien. Elle était obstinément fermée. Le télépathe s'autorisa même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais ne vit aucune trace de Bella.

Le lendemain, il retourna au lycée en espérant la voir. Même là, elle n'y était pas. Il envisagea quelques secondes de se rendre à la réserve Quilleute, mais l'idée d'être tué par des loups garous en colère l'en empêcha. Quant à interroger Charlie, c'était tout bonnement hors de question car ce dernier refuserait de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Merde, où était-elle ? Où était passée cette petite garce ?

Un grondement rageur franchit ses lèvres quand la solution s'imposa à lui. Elle était avec ces putains de Whitlock et il ne faisait aucun doute sur les intentions de Jasper et Yoshino. Ces enfants de putain voulaient l'éloigner de lui, songea-t-il en détruisant un arbre sous le coup de la colère.

Il détruirait cette salope de Yoshino Whitlock lui-même et ensuite, il saignerait Bella sous les yeux de Jasper. Oh oui, quel excellent programme.

Au moment où le télépathe imaginait ses noirs desseins, les Whitlock étaient en pleine partie de cartes. Bella, installée sur les genoux de Jasper, venait de jouer. Peter faisait une remarque à cette dernière à propos de sa future défaite quand il se figea brusquement. L'humaine l'observa, murmurant avec inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Hey chéri, reviens nous maintenant … chuchota Charlotte en lui pressant la main

- Oh putain … Réunion de crise, immédiatement ! » gronda son mari, les yeux virant au noir

Les Whitlock sortirent, demandant gentiment à Bella de rester dans sa chambre. Une fois dehors, Jasper se tourna vers son presque frère : « Qu'as-tu vu, Pete ?

- Isabella doit rester éloignée de Cullen. Je sens qu'elle est en danger.

- Elle l'a toujours été, soupira Démétri

- Cette fois ci, je sens que ce sera une menace effective. Elle ne doit pas retourner à Forks, seule ! »

Il hurla presque la dernière phrase, apaisé presque aussitôt par une vague de calme en provenance de Jasper. Celui-ci demeurait étrangement tranquille, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part de Yoshino. La japonaise savait que si Démétri était menacé, elle deviendrait tout bonnement incontrôlable. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Les yeux rubis de l'empathe voyagèrent entre les différents membres de son clan, impassible. Puis reprit de cette fois qui n'attendait aucune marque de défiance, celle du Major : « Yoshino, tu partiras avec Sorci et Mina à Forks. Vous ramenez Bella à son père et vous vous occupez du cas d'Eddie. Démétri va vous accompagner, évidement.

- Tu penses donc qu'il fuira ? susurra la japonaise

- Bien évidement. C'est un lâche.

- J'ai l'autorisation, _Major_ ?

- Vous autres, rentrez immédiatement voir Bella. Yoshino et moi avons encore quelques détails à régler … »

Les autres acquiescèrent lentement, bien trop heureux de laisser ces deux là ensembles. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était chargée de tensions et Peter savait très bien ce que cela impliquait.

Le Major et son second étaient dans la place, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le petit Cullen. S'il était chanceux, il en réchapperait sinon, que son âme repose en paix dans l'Enfer des méchants vampires.

Appuyé négligemment contre le mur de la maison, le Major répondit à la question de sa subordonnée : « S'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un ongle sur elle, chasses le et détruis le.

- Et pourquoi demander à Sorci de venir ?

- Je n'apprécie pas cet individu mais tu sais autant que moi que son don est un cadeau du ciel en ce genre de situations.

- Nous partons quand ?

- Demain matin, pour le moment je veux profiter de ma compagne.

- A ta guise. »

L'empathe s'empressa de retrouver son humaine dans sa chambre et elle passa la nuit dans ses bras. Les autres Whitlock étaient réunis au salon, vaquant à leurs occupations toutes aussi diversifiées que possible. Charlotte jouait vaguement quelques notes, accompagnée par le chantonnement de son mari, plongé dans un livre sur la Guerre de Sécession. Yoshino bavardait avec Sorci en parcourant d'un œil un roman policier, Mina tentait quant à elle d'expliquer quelques notions de psychologie humaine à Démétri qui observait son exemplaire de _Cinq Leçons sur la Psychanalyse _de Sigmund Freud avec curiosité. Poison, quant à elle, restait fidèle à elle-même. La vampire avait une longue conversation avec sa poupée Victor, chose à laquelle les autres prêtait à peine attention.

Le lendemain matin, Jasper tira doucement Bella de ses bras. L'humaine protesta un long moment puis céda en allant se laver et s'habiller dans la salle de bain. De son côté, l'empathe retrouva le reste des Whitlock affairés respectivement à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner pour l'adolescente et au rassemblement de leurs vêtements en prévision du voyage annoncé la veille.

Quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain, elle étouffa un rire devant ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Yoshino était en train de balancer un nombre incalculable de vêtements dans la tête de son meilleur ami, hurlant : « Mais après trois siècles de vie, on t'a jamais appris que prendre une valise de dix kilos pour maximum deux jours, c'est _inutile _?

- Cela m'est nécessaire, _love_.

- Si tu retires pas la moitié de tes fringues de cette valise, j'te jure que je les brûle … menaça la vampire

- Et elle en est capable ! chantonnait Mina en versant du jus d'orange dans un pichet

- Bon, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupira le roumain

- Non !

- Ah Sorci, tu connais les femmes et leur mauvais caractère, railla Démétri

- Démétri Volturi, si tu ne veux pas être renvoyé à Aro en forme de tas de cendres, je te conseille vivement d'aller mettre la valise dans la Jeep, grogna Yoshino

- A vos ordres, mon général ! »

Yoshino croisa le regard amusé de Bella, auquel elle répondit par un sourire emprunt de gentillesse. L'humaine s'installa à table et attaqua le petit déjeuner que les vampires avaient préparé pour elle avec entrain. Jasper se posta en face d'elle et la regardait manger, un air incroyablement fasciné sur le visage. Les autres observaient son manège, amusés. Quand vint le moment du départ, Charlotte et Peter se répandirent en étreintes et embrassades chaleureuses, chose qui émut l'humaine. Jasper déposa un baiser timide sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sous les rires de Peter et Charlotte.

Le petit groupe de cinq grimpa ensuite dans la Jeep et une fois la voiture éloignée de la demeure Whitlock, Peter se tourna vers son créateur : « Tu n'as pas peur d'en avoir fait un peu trop ?

- Rien n'est trop beau pour la protéger. Et je sais que Yoshino meure d'envie de chasser Edward comme ces foutus végétariens chassent les lapins.

- Vous croyez qu'elle reviendra ?

- Il ne peut en être autrement, Char. »

Le voyage des vampires vers Forks fut très rapide puisque les limitations de vitesse n'étaient pas la principale préoccupation de Sorci et Démétri qui avaient décrété qu'ils conduiraient chacun leur tour jusqu'à Forks. Mina et Yoshino durent déployer des trésors de persuasion pour les convaincre de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour les besoins humains de Bella. L'humanité était une notion bien floue pour des vampires deux fois centenaires minimum, voyez vous ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin à Forks. Ils la déposèrent chez elle, dans l'objectif de lui faire prendre une douche et de la faire changer de vêtements. Yoshino confia alors aux hommes la mission d'aller déposer leurs affaires dans la petite cabane que Jasper avait récemment acheter, à la frontière avec la réserve Quilleute. Il ne voulait pas de contacts prolongés avec les membres du clan Cullen.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien en commun avec eux, tout comme ses compagnons n'avaient jamais eu rien qui puissent les rapprocher de la famille de Carlisle Cullen.

Yoshino prit d'autorité le volant pour emmener Bella et Mina au lycée. Une fois arrivée à destination, les trois femmes restèrent à bavarder tranquillement dans la Jeep tout en guettant l'arrivée de la Volvo grise du premier des fils Cullen. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, déclenchant comme toujours l'attroupement d'humaines bavant d'admiration devant la magnificence du conducteur. Yoshino coula un regard vers Bella. Cette dernière n'avait même pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à son soi disant petit ami, absorbée qu'elle était dans sa conversation avec Mina.

La japonaise sortit de la voiture dès qu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'Edward venir dans leur direction. Le télépathe se campa devant elle et cracha : « Je veux voir Bella !

- Faudra me passer sur le corps, Eddie.

- C'est ma petite amie, j'ai tout à fait le droit de la voir !

- Yoshino, je vais m'en occuper … gronda Bella qui venait de sortir de la voiture, suivie de Mina

- Appelles moi si y a un quelconque problème, je viendrais le cramer de mes propres mains …

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

L'humaine se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment, suivi par le vampire. Edward lui saisit le poignet et elle le repoussa brutalement, réprimant tout de même une grimace de douleur. La petite brune se campa fermement devant le télépathe et cracha, toute la haine du monde dans la voix : « C'est pas bientôt fini cette comédie selon laquelle tu ne te soucies de rien d'autre que de moi ? Si j'avais eu la moindre importance à tes yeux, tu serais venue me chercher là où j'étais, tu m'aurais appelée, je sais pas moi !

- Je t'ai cherché dans tout Forks …

- Tu ne te soucies pas de moi, Cullen. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est mon sang non ? gronda l'humaine, les yeux plissés par le mépris

- C'est _lui_, ce monstre, qui t'a mis cette idée monstrueuse en tête ! hurla le vampire, ses yeux dorés virant soudainement au noir

- Ne traites pas Jasper de monstre … menaça Bella, les dents serrées

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine !

- Mais moi, je suis un vampire, connard … siffla une voix inconnue derrière le télépathe

- Sorci ! fit Bella, soulagée

- Vas en cours, _miere_. Je vais m'occuper de ça avec Yoshino, » souffla le roumain avec un sourire à l'intention de l'humaine

La petite Swan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à toute allure vers son cours de littérature, où Mina attendait déjà. Le blond, quant à lui, avait empoigné le télépathe par le cou et l'emmena dans la forêt. Il le mena jusqu'à la clairière où il avait emmené Bella, où attendaient déjà Yoshino et Démétri.

Sorci le jeta aux pieds de la japonaise et celle-ci s'agenouilla à hauteur d'Edward, ses yeux rubis emplis d'un agacement sans bornes. Elle rapprocha leurs deux visages et murmura, d'une voix mauvaise : « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, mon mignon ? »

Le télépathe déglutit puis répondit : « Qu'aurais-je à dire à une monstruosité telle que toi ?

- Sorci, s'il te plait.

- A tes ordres. »

Edward fut plongé immédiatement dans le noir, privé de toute sensation. Il ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus, n'entendait plus. Le télépathe connaissait déjà ce don, c'était celui d'Alec Volturi. Ce vampire sortit de nulle part était donc capable de copier les pouvoirs des autres, puisqu'il n'existe pas de pouvoirs identiques pour chaque vampire.

Une douleur sourde s'empara alors de lui et il hurla, tandis que la douleur allait en augmentant.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite.

_A suivre. _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**« The secret side of me,**

**I never let you see,**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it »**

(Skillet-_Monster_)

Yoshino observait avec un détachement glacial Edward se tordre de douleur. D'un claquement de langue agacé, elle signifia à Sorci qu'il pouvait relâcher son pouvoir. La réaction première du télépathe fut de courir à travers bois pour leur échapper. Il était rapide, il pouvait les semer …

Une gerbe de flammes arrêta sa course et la main fine de Démétri serrait son cou. La femme de ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire mauvais et susurra, de cette voix qui faisait trembler les nouveaux nés lorsqu'elle était dans l'armée de Maria : « Alors mon chéri, tu me fuis ? C'est vexant tu sais ? Je veux juste te dire une bonne chose. Si jamais tu arraches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu d'Isabella Swan, je me ferais un plaisir de te démembrer et de reconstituer plusieurs fois, en augmentant la douleur grâce au don de Sorci … Et peut être qu'après, je te brûlerais en anesthésiant la douleur …

- Tu te fiches bien des humains, tu t'en nourris après tout !

- Mais ce n'est pas une humaine lambda, _miere_. C'est la compagne de Jasper Whitlock, lança Sorci avec un grand sourire

- Un vulgaire assassin.

- Le vampire le plus puissant jamais créé car capable de contrôler un bataillon entier de nouveau-nés à la seule force de son don. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, tas de merde ! Je te prierais donc d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour mon créateur » souffla la brune en arrachant un à un les doigts du vampire

Elle lui arracha ensuite la jambe gauche et les deux bras, laissant le privilège d'enlever la tête et le bras restant à son mari et à son meilleur ami. Ensuite, la japonaise fouilla dans la poche du pantalon du télépathe pour en ressortir son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Carlisle. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement à son appel, préoccupé par son appel inattendu : « Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen est pour le moment en incapacité physique de vous répondre, puisque son corps a été découpé en morceaux et dispersé dans les bois ! chantonna le second du Major

- Mais pourquoi ?! hurla l'habituellement si calme docteur

- C'est un avertissement. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche d'Isabella Swan.

- Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre posséder ce pouvoir ?

- Le bras droit du Major Whitlock. »

Carlisle déglutit puis murmura, comprenant enfin : « J'y veillerais, Yoshino. Mais tu sais que se mettre en travers de deux âmes sœurs est un crime passible de mort ?

- Chérie, passes moi le téléphone … marmonna Démétri

- Avec grand plaisir !

- Docteur Cullen, avec tout le respect que je suis censé devoir à un de mes ainés, nous vous emmerdons. L'âme sœur de votre humaine, c'est le Major Jasper Whitlock et sûrement pas votre idiot de télépathe.

- Démétri Volturi ?

- C'est Whitlock, foutu Doc' ! ' »

Il avait raccroché, agacé comme toujours d'être éternellement associé au nom des Volturi. Il était un Whitlock à plus d'un titre et n'avait plus rien en commun avec le traqueur froid et déterminé des Volturi. Sa femme, son âme sœur, avait bouleversé sa vision du monde.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement, puis attacha ses longs cheveux noirs sur sa nuque avant de lancer avec enthousiasme : « On ramène les morceaux à la villa des Cullen ?

- Quelle excellente idée ! Je veux le faire ! Je veux le faire ! proclama Sorci tel un enfant voulant faire une attraction amusante dans une fête foraine

- Je compte sur toi pour en faire des tonnes, mon cher, sourit Yoshino

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

Le blond attrapa la tête par les cheveux roux emmêlés qui la surmontait et s'élança vers la demeure du clan de végétariens. Yoshino se tourna vers son mari et lança : « Il veut qu'on cache le reste, si je comprends bien.

- Comme il l'avait fait pour Jasper, exactement, sourit la japonaise

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, _madame_ ! » fit Démétri en embrassant rapidement sa femme

Il s'empara du reste du corps d'Edward et s'appliqua à trouver des cachettes improbables pour chacun des morceaux. Une fois seule, Yoshino composa promptement le numéro de Jasper. Ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement : « Yoshino ? Qu'en est-il de votre mission ?

- Fuckward a reçu un avertissement. Il a fait connaissance avec un des dons de Sorci, puis on l'a démembré. Sorci a amené sa tête à la famille Cullen, Démétri cache le reste dans la forêt.

- Et Bella ?

- En un seul morceau et elle l'a envoyé promener quand il est venu lui parler. C'était énorme ! »

Yoshino devinait le sourire ravi du Major de l'autre côté du téléphone. Elle expédia rapidement les formules de politesse avant de raccrocher pour rejoindre Démétri, finalement débarrassé des morceaux du télépathe. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent Sorci à la villa des Cullen. Ce dernier leur avait envoyé un rapide texto et vraisemblablement, il se retenait de faire un massacre. Quand le couple Whitlock pénétra dans la demeure trop propre des végétariens, ils trouvèrent Sorci aux prises avec un docteur Cullen très énervé. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, le serrant à la gorge. Carlisle était hors de lui : « Où est mon fils ?! hurlait-il

- Avant toute chose, lâchez-moi … gronda le roumain

- Mec, arrêtes de faire semblant d'être gentil, j'ai la dalle et on a la petite à récupérer au lycée. Donc tu t'en débarrasses et fissa, soupira Yoshino

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser toute ma force ?

- Je cite : « Usez de tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à la réalisation du plan et n'hésitez pas à recourir à toute votre puissance si votre vie est menacée ». Le Major l'a dit, alors fais je t'en prie. »

Démétri vit le roumain plisser légèrement les yeux et une seconde plus tard, le docteur Cullen était à terre et hurlait sa douleur. Le frère de Poison, détaché de sa prise, épousseta légèrement ses vêtements tandis que Yoshino raillait, narquoise : « Quelle diva tu fais !

- Il serait temps de t'y habituer au bout de deux siècles, chérie ! répondirent Démétri et Sorci, sur le même ton

- Bon, on y va ? J'ai des poches de sang frais qui m'attendent à la maison !

- J'ai épousé une morfale … fit le traqueur en levant les bras au ciel avec fatalisme, tandis que sa femme lui tirait la langue et attrapait le bras de Sorci pour le trainer au dehors »

Esmée intervint alors, implorante : « S'il te plait Yoshino, dis moi où est mon fils …

- Mais tu n'as qu'à chercher _Maman_ ! Avec un peu de chance, aucun des chiens de la réserve Quilleute n'avalera une partie de son corps par mégarde si tu bouges tes fesses avant la nuit ! » cracha Sorci à la place de Yoshino qui se contentait de sourire méchamment

Les trois Whitlock quittèrent donc la villa, sans chercher à dissimuler leurs éclats de rire. Courant à vitesse vampirique à travers bois, ils arrivèrent au lycée juste à temps pour la sortie des cours de Bella et Mina. Cette dernière gratifia les membres de sa famille d'un regard entendu. Ils avaient intérêt à _tout _lui raconter une fois dans leur nouvelle maison …

Bella leur fit oublier quelques temps leur mission en racontant leur journée de cours avec un enthousiasme ahurissant qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire les Whitlock au complet. Ils la redéposèrent chez elle et filèrent rapidement en direction de leur nouvelle maison.

Une fois assise dans le canapé, Yoshino s'attela à avaler l'équivalent de deux humains entiers en terme de poche de sang tandis que les autres racontaient la scène qui avait eu lieu dans les bois. Alors que les Whitlock savouraient ce repos de l'esprit bien mérité, Esmée avait terminé de rassembler les morceaux de son premier fils. Ce dernier était hors de lui, sa faiblesse lui laissait un goût amer. Il renifla l'air, cherchant les odeurs des trois Whitlock qui l'avaient attaqué. Dès qu'il les eut repéré, le télépathe s'élança à travers bois jusqu'à la maisonnette du clan de Jasper.

Démétri, jusque là en pleine partie de jeux vidéos avec Sorci, se figea et murmura : « Fuckward arrive. Je sens son odeur.

- Très bien … Sorci, vas monter la garde devant chez les Swan. Je me charge personnellement de ce petit con … » gronda Yoshino

Les mains dans les poches, la japonaise sortit sur le perron de sa demeure. Le rouquin était déjà là, toutes dents dehors. Le second du Major susurra, absolument pas effrayée par cette agressivité nouvelle : « Ta maman t'a remis en place, mon petit chéri ?

- Tu vas payer, sale garce !

- Allez vas-y, je t'attends. Mais n'oublies pas, je suis plus vieille que toi. »

Le télépathe bondit sur elle, tel un fauve. Il l'attrapa par le cou tandis qu'elle poussait un soupir fataliste. Yoshino tourna ses deux paumes vers le ciel, les faisant devenir incandescentes. Elle colla son genou dans l'abdomen de l'autre et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il se dégagea à la dernière seconde, manquant de se faire brûler. Le télépathe esquiva à l'aide de sa vitesse mais elle arrivait facilement à suivre son rythme. Edward avait les mains à portée de sa tête quand Démétri s'interposa entre lui et sa femme. Les yeux du traqueur étaient noirs et le grognement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon. Yoshino empoigna sa main fermement, ce qui calma quelque peu la rage froide de Démétri. La japonaise lança dans le même temps : « J'ai dit que je m'en occupais, Dem.

- Il allait t'arracher la tête.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il s'y essaie. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, tu sais combien le Major est contrarié quand on touche à la préposée au ménage, comme m'appellent tes anciens copains Volturi.

- Pour une fois, laisses faire les hommes, chérie. »

A ces mots, Edward fit mine de s'enfuir mais Démétri lui barra la route. Le traqueur le plaqua au sol, un genou sur la trachée du rouquin pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ce dernier haleta péniblement : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

- La garantie que la carotide de la petite Isabella reste intacte aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire, sourit Démétri

- Son compagnon devra être le seul responsable de sa transformation, ajouta Yoshino

- C'est moi son compagnon ! Elle est _ma tua cantante_ !

- C'est là où tu te goures, mon mignon.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu _Eddie_. J'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer au moindre problème et crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Elle m'aime !

- Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a adoré se faire manipuler mais pour l'heure, il n'y a que le Major qui fasse chavirer son pauvre petit cœur. Tu peux aller en juger par toi-même … »

Démétri avait prononcé cette phrase avec détachement, la main passée autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils regardèrent Fuckward filer à travers bois jusqu'à la maison des Swan, pas inquiets grâce à la présence de Sorci. Peut-être qu'ils venaient de renforcer l'envie du télépathe de dévorer Bella, peut être qu'ils avaient signé son arrêt de mort et le début de son éternité, éventuellement. Mais qu'importe ! La meilleur défense est et restera toujours l'attaque. L'humaine faiblarde deviendrait plus forte en tant que vampire et il ne fait aucun doute que si son compagnon était un si puissant vampire, elle était destinée à l'être également. Peter avait un jour dit que leur clan serait faible en nombre mais avec une puissance capable de mettre en échec les gardes Volturi. Quoiqu'il en soit, la présence de Sorci chez les Swan restait pour le moment un excellent moyen de la protéger du télépathe.

Le frère de Poison avait été invité à rentrer par le chef Swan en personne, s'étant présenté comme un cousin de la petite Mina Whitlock comme l'appelait le shérif de Forks. Le roumain était maintenant installé dans la chambre de l'humaine qui étonnement, avait pour une fois lâché ses bouquins. Le vampire lui avait passé son téléphone portable et elle en avait profité pour passer un coup de fil à Jasper. Ils conversaient avec enthousiasme à propos de son retour au lycée, des bêtises de Peter qui rendaient Charlotte complètement folle, de Yoshino et son appétit sans limite. Finalement, le télépathe entendit _son _humaine murmurer les mots fatidiques. Cette dernière venait de dire à l'empathe qu'elle l'aimait.

La rage monta en lui comme un brasier ardent. Il voulait tuer. Il _devait _tuer. Tant pis pour Carlisle, tant pis pour le végétarisme. Pour se protéger d'une attaque du clan Whitlock, il devrait se nourrir de sang humain. S'il devenait plus fort, il battrait le clan du Major et Isabella serait enfin à lui.

Le fait est qu'à force de réprimer l'animal, il n'en devient que plus incontrôlable. Une montagne d'instincts n'est pas faite pour l'humanité. Elle n'a qu'une envie.

La détruire.

_A suivre._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**« Better duck, 'cause it's war on my ennemies »**

(Hollywood Undead-_Dead Bite_)

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Tanya Denali fulminait. Edward venait de la larguer, par texto en plus ! C'était probablement cette maudite humaine, cette insignifiante petite chose pour qui il était prêt à tout simplement parce que son sang était alléchant. Pourquoi persistait-il à la repousser ? Il était évident qu'elle était la femme qui lui fallait. Peut être que si cette sale garce d'humaine disparaissait, Edward ferait enfin attention à elle ?

Un plan commençait à s'échafauder dans son cerveau malade et rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher sa réalisation. Elle n'aurait même pas à se salir les mains pour ça.

C'était vraiment une idée géniale !

Dans le même temps, les Whitlock étaient de nouveau au complet depuis une poignée d'heures. Jasper avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait rester loin de Bella après son aveu de la veille alors avec Peter, Charlotte et Poison, ils avaient traversé le pays aussi vite que ne leur permettaient leur vitesse. L'humaine avait donc passé la nuit dans la maisonnette des Whitlock, devenant pas à pas un membre intégrant de cette famille aussi décalée qu'unie. Elle prenait part aux joutes verbales, assise sur les genoux de Jasper comme si elle avait toujours été là. Ce dernier jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux bruns de sa compagne, profitant de l'avoir enfin rien qu'à lui. Charlotte avait décidé de se mettre à la guitare, accompagnée au chant par son mari. Les premiers accords de _Smells Like Teen Spirit _du groupe Nirvana avaient à peine retentis quand on frappa fortement à la porte. Mina se dévoua pour se lever, voyant bien que le reste de sa famille n'était pas prêt de bouger. Démétri et Yoshino étaient collés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas changer, Charlotte et Peter faisaient de la musique, Sorci lisait un énième roman de vampires et Poison conversait avec Victor. Bref, personne n'était disponible à part elle.

Maugréant après cette bande de flemmards avec laquelle elle passait son éternité, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Plantée sur le perron, la rousse découvrit un petit groupe d'Indiens qui appartenaient probablement à la réserve Quilleute toute proche. Celui qui semblait être le chef prit la parole : « Nous souhaitons parler au chef de ton clan, _sangsue_.

- Je suis pas sûre qu'il accepte l'appellation mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! » fit joyeusement la petite vampire en retournant vers le salon

Mina fila jusqu'au salon et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lança à la cantonade : « On demande le chef de clan, j'ai des Quilleutes à la porte et ils ont pas l'air très très contents.

- Jasper, c'est ton boulot ça ! firent-ils tous d'une même voix

- C'est bon je me lève … »

Bella se leva gentiment pour lui permettre de s'extirper du canapé. Il l'embrassa rapidement et suivit Mina jusqu'à la porte. Cette dernière se tourna vers leurs visiteurs et lâcha : « Voilà le boss, l'énervez pas trop. Je voudrais pas qu'on soit obligés de nous battre contre vous ! »

Sur ces mots, elle regagna le salon de son pas sautillant et laissa le Major en compagnie des Indiens. Ce dernier jaugea tranquillement le groupe en face de lui. Ils étaient trois, le plus vieux semblant être le chef. En cas de problème, il n'aurait donc aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Parfait.

D'une voix glaciale, Jasper s'adressa au chef des Quilleutes : « Vous vouliez le chef de ce clan, me voici. Je suis Jasper Whitlock et vous êtes ?

- Sam Uley, l'Alpha de la meute Quilleute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Nous sommes venus constater nous-mêmes les rumeurs. Vous êtes des buveurs de sang humain. Un danger pour les humains de cette ville.

- Nous ne chassons pas en dehors de notre territoire habituel.

- Vous êtes bien obligés de vous nourrir ! tonna le plus petit des trois

- Les poches de sang, c'est pas fait pour les chiens, petit.

- Menteur.

- Vous voulez une preuve de ce que j'avance ? Yoshino, vas me chercher ces putains de poches de sang ! » hurla-t-il en direction du salon

Quelques secondes plus tard, la japonaise revenait les bras chargés de leur nourriture. Elle en prit une au passage et l'avala sans demander son reste. En la voyant faire, Jasper eut un petit rire qui la renfrogna encore plus. Le blond sourit et souffla à l'adresse de son bras droit : « T'inquiètes, je te rends ta réserve dans quelques minutes …

- T'as intérêt sinon tu te démerdes pour aller en voler à l'hôpital de Forks et t'affrontes Papa Cullen tout seul ! » bougonna Yoshino

Cette phrase, prononcée avec les intonations d'une enfant, déclencha un fou rire chez Jasper qui se prit en représailles une baffe enflammée à l'arrière du crâne. La japonaise partit ensuite ronchonner dans les bras de son mari, qui l'accueillerait sans doute avec un sourire amusé. Quant aux Quilleutes, ils étaient comme qui diraient abasourdis.

Ces buveurs d'humains se comportaient comme des foutus gamins …

Une fois calmé, Jasper retrouva son air froid et reprit la parole, glacial : « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous possédons une réserve conséquente malgré la fâcheuse manie de certains à en dévorer plus que la normale. Le cas échéant, nous allons nous servir dans la réserve personnelle de l'hôpital.

- Il suffit qu'un humain se coupe devant vous pour que vous perdiez le contrôle, objecta l'Alpha de la meute

- Bien que nous soyons des prédateurs, nous avons gardé une part d'humanité contrairement à ce que Carlisle Cullen prétend.

- Vous videz des humains de leur sang, c'est tout ce que nous retenons, » argua Sam

Sur ces mots, Bella était par hasard sortie du salon car inquiète de ne pas voir revenir Jasper. La brune se posta derrière le vampire, puis murmura : « Que se passe t-il ?

- Ces messieurs sont ici pour s'assurer que nous tuons des humains pour pouvoir se battre contre nous … Du fait qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre, monsieur Uley et ses sbires commencent sérieusement à m'agacer. Comme je ne veux pas te faire du mal, rentres à l'intérieur Bella …

- Bella ? Comme Isabella Swan la fille du shérif de Forks ? interrogea le plus petit des Indiens

- Evidement que oui, Paul … soupira le troisième Quilleute

- Bella, c'est dangereux de rester ici. Si tu le souhaites, on peut te ramener chez toi ? proposa Sam

- Hors de question ! Jasper ne me ferait jamais aucun mal, de même que les autres Whitlock ! tonna l'humaine

- Cela arrivera forcément un jour ou l'autre, objecta de nouveau Sam

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, sale chien ? » gronda Jasper, les yeux brusquement noirs

L'Alpha ne frémit pas une seule seconde mais le dénommé Paul commença à trembler, signe précurseur d'une transformation à venir. Quant à Jasper, il avait violemment poussé Bella en arrière pour la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque du métamorphe. L'empathe projeta une grande vague de douleur qui fit s'agenouiller Paul au sol. A ce moment là, Sam sembla prêt à perdre le contrôle de lui-même mais une voix agacée l'arrêta : « Bon maintenant les enfants, vous allez arrêter vos conneries. La petite est l'âme sœur de Jasper et si vous avez un problème avec ça, je vous arrache la tête moi-même … » grogna t-on derrière le couple et les loups

C'était Peter. Il était finalement sorti du salon, flanqué de sa femme et de Mina. Charlotte gratifia les nouveaux venus d'un œil noir et Mina observait la meute avec détachement. L'empathe se tourna vers la petite rousse et chuchota : « Tu veux bien leur montrer ?

- Avec grand plaisir. Sam, donnez moi votre main.

- Pour quelle raison je le devrais ?

- Fais le ou je te l'arrache ! » grogna Charlotte, les crocs retroussés sur sa lèvre inférieure

En apercevant cette blonde au premier abord sympathique et douce montrer le caractère violent propre aux vampires, Sam s'exécuta volontiers et donna sa main à la rouquine. La sensation qui s'empara de lui quand la main blanche et glacée empoigna sa paume était difficile à décrire. Son esprit fut happé par une vague frémissante d'images représentant le clan Whitlock volant des poches de sang à l'hôpital de Houston avant de venir, leurs parties de chasse sur leur territoire. Il vit le séjour de Bella parmi eux, se déroulant sans accro.

Une fois toutes les images disparues, l'Alpha sentit Mina relâcher sa main. Péniblement, ce dernier rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés durant toute l'opération.

Derrière lui, la meute était suspendue à sa décision de même que les Whitlock, dont Peter qui imaginait déjà des plans de bataille dans le cas où les loups décideraient de les éliminer. Le stratège des vampires connaissait plus ou moins les caractéristiques de ces métamorphes, notamment leur force et leur rapidité capable de rivaliser avec un vampire. Mais ils n'étaient pas protégés contre les attaques de type immatérielle tel que le don de Jasper ou certains dons de Sorci.

Sam inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole, vraisemblablement hésitant : « Nous allons vous laisser en paix mais à une seule condition, l'un d'entre nous passera chaque jour surveiller vos agissements.

- Avons-nous l'air si dangereux ? minauda Peter, railleur

- C'est pour s'assurer que la fille du shérif ne vous serve pas de repas, argua le dénommé Paul

- Nous avons mieux à faire que de dévorer la compagne du Major. Personnellement, j'ai pas envie de finir sur un bûcher et j'pense que l'envie est partagée, pas vrai les copains ? rit Charlotte

- De toute façon, si je dois être mordue, c'est pour être transformée, Sam. Et ce jour là, je pense que nous serons loin d'ici, expliqua Bella très calmement

- Bien évidement, confirma Jasper

-Donc puisque le débat est clos, nous retournons vaquer à nos occupations. Messieurs, nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de journée et à demain pour les prémices de l'opération « Surveillons les grands méchants vampires ! » fit Peter en entrainant sa famille à l'intérieur

Toute la petite troupe regagna le salon et reprit ses activités précédentes. Sur les coups de huit heures du soir, les femmes s'attelèrent à la préparation d'un repas pour la seule humaine de l'assemblée. Cette dernière, une fois installée à table en face de Jasper qui avait pris l'habitude de l'observer manger avec fascination, s'empressa de dévorer ce que les vampires avaient préparé avec entrain.

A la nuit tombée, Jasper se chargea de ramener Bella chez elle et à la manière d'Edward, grimpa à l'arbre situé juste sous les fenêtres de cette dernière pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Ils purent enfin profiter d'un moment en tête à tête, sans subir la curiosité mal placée de Charlotte ou les sarcasmes de Démétri, Peter et Sorci.

Pendant ce temps, le reste des Whitlock vaquait à ses occupations. Les deux couples étaient retranchés dans leurs chambres respectives, Sorci et Poison dans la leur. Mina était quant à elle au salon, s'ennuyant fermement. Elle avait envie de faire une promenade dans la forêt mais Peter l'avait interdit, probablement pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec les loups garous. Le vampire voulait éviter que l'un des siens ne fut contraint de combattre l'un des métamorphes car même si un vampire est techniquement plus fort, ces derniers se déplaçaient en meute et plusieurs paires de dents acérées restent plus dangereuses qu'une seule. Ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire, c'était qu'il avait eu un flash. Si l'un des membres de son clan sortait dans la forêt, il lui arriverait malheur. Pour une fois, le Whitlock avait tût son intuition et c'était bien ça le problème.

Peter oubliait toujours quelque chose de primordial lorsqu'il interdisait quelque chose. Un Whitlock digne de ce nom détestait respecter les règlements.

Mina sortit donc dehors, tandis qu'un couple de vampires inconnus pénétraient en ville.

Y a des jours comme ça où la merde décide de vous coller à la chaussure comme un chewing-gum usagé.

_A suivre. _


	14. Chapter 13

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Wihlem : Si tu trouves que mon objectif est rempli, je suis satisfaite. Je m'attache à rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, comme je te l'ai déjà dit précédemment. Pour moi, un vampire n'est pas gentil. C'est un animal, une montagne d'instincts avec une humanité plus ou moins enfouie. Ma vision de Jasper s'explique par son passé de combattant, très peu exploité de mon point de vue par madame Meyer et je vois Edward comme l'enfant chéri, l'enfant roi. On ne lui a jamais rien refusé sauf que là, quelqu'un a ce qu'il désire. D'où la rivalité entre lui et Jasper. Quant aux massacres, y en a une ébauche dans ce chapitre o/ (et Bella va subir une certaine évolution prochainement, je n'en dis pas plus ...)

Ophe.b : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward ne va pas mourir de suite. J'en ai encore besoin, voyons ! Et j'savais que le nouveau allait te plaire, ma chère :p

LittleFlicka : Edward commence seulement à souffrir, rassures toi !

Quant aux autres, je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette fiction et surtout de l'apprécier ! En espérant que la suite continue de vous plaire tout autant ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13

**« Determination that is incorruptible. »**

(Disturbed-_Indestructible_)

Mina trottinait gentiment dans la forêt, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant des bosquets pour en cueillir les fleurs. Elle en faisait un bouquet de bonne taille, parfait selon elle pour décorer le salon. La jeune vampire chantonnait même, concentrée dans son ouvrage. Elle en oublia même qu'elle était tout près de la frontière avec la réserve Quilleute et quand la rousse s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard.

Un grand loup gris était déjà devant elle, les canines retroussées sur ses babines frémissantes. Il bondit sur elle, sa mâchoire redoutable évitant de peu son oreille. Le loup était rapide mais elle aussi. Mina retraversa la frontière à vitesse vampirique et une fois hors de vue du loup, se cacha derrière un arbre le temps de reprendre ses esprits. C'était pas passé loin, songea-t-elle relativement soulagée.

Pour ne pas prendre plus de risques, elle décida de regagner la petite chaumière des Whitlock. La petite vampire avait eu assez d'émotions pour la nuit et de plus, si Peter remarquait son absence, elle était bonne pour une sacrée engueulade. Cette simple idée la fit presser le pas. Un Peter en colère était assez effrayant pour la pousser à rentrer plus vite …

En arrivant aux abords de la maison, Mina se stoppa brusquement. Il flottait dans l'air deux odeurs inhabituelles, des vampires à première vue. Intriguée, elle suivit les deux fragrances et découvrit finalement les deux intrus, plantés devant leur maison. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds à la haute stature, flanquée d'une femme qui lui arrivait à l'épaule à la chevelure rousse et frisée, assez semblable à la sienne.

Elle grogna pour attirer leur attention et cracha : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Nous recherchons une humaine du nom d'Isabella Swan, jeune vampire. L'aurais-tu vue ? interrogea poliment l'homme

- C'est évident que oui, James. Elle porte des traces de l'odeur de cette fille, tu l'as bien senti ! intervint la rousse d'une voix aigue de petite fille

- Bien sûr que oui je l'ai senti, Victoria ! Réponds, jeune vampire ! fit le dénommé James, exaspéré

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire …

- Je suis désolée, jeune vampire. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Il bondit sur elle souplement, tel un félin sur sa proie. La rousse esquivait relativement bien les coups, malgré la rapidité de son assaillant. Elle se souvenait des leçons de Démétri lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un nouveau né. Si l'ennemi est trop fort pour toi, utilises ta vitesse et prends le par surprise au moment où il relâche sa vigilance.

Soudainement, James se saisit de son bras gauche et tira d'un coup sec pour l'arracher à son corps. Le membre se détacha dans un affreux craquement. Même si la douleur restait supportable, Mina ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. D'un geste rapide, elle envoya valser la compagne de James dans un arbre tout proche. Cette dernière s'y encastra dans un bruit sourd. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux noirs de colère et les crocs retroussés sur la lèvre inférieure. De sa voix fluette et désagréable de petite fille, elle cracha : « Tu vas me le payer, sale garce !

- Vas-y salope, j'ai pas peur de toi ! »

La Whitlock se jeta sur son adversaire. Cette dernière lui arracha une poignée de cheveux tandis qu'elle luttait pour la plaquer au sol. Mina se débattit quelques minutes, puis réussit à s'extirper de la prise de l'autre rouquine d'un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Elle était à peine relevée que James l'attrapait par le cou et l'étranglait. Mina tenta de se débattre mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se sortir de ce bourbier, joua sa dernière carte. Désespérément, elle projeta son esprit vers le reste de sa famille. Avec un peu de chances, l'un d'entre eux recevrait son appel à l'aide avant que James ne l'ait définitivement démembrée …

L'instant d'après, Victoria lui arrachait la tête dans un craquement sinistre et elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir ni de parler. Le couple décida de garder les morceaux de la vampire avec eux, elle servirait de monnaie d'échange contre la vie d'Isabella Swan si nécessaire. Les membres callés dans le sac de sport de James, ils se remirent à suivre la piste de leur cible.

Au même instant, Peter jusque là paresseusement allongé auprès de Charlotte, eut un flash de Mina. Elle était en danger. Une fois revenu à la réalité, le bras gauche du Major resta les yeux dans le vague plusieurs minutes, provoquant l'inquiétude de sa femme. Penchée sur lui, cette dernière le secoua un bon moment avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits : « Pete, chéri, réagis bon sang ! grognait Charlotte, soucieuse

- Char … Il est en train d'arriver quelque chose de grave à Mina !

- Comment ça se fait ? Elle n'est pas à la maison ? s'étonna la blonde

- Elle était dans la forêt … Putain j'avais dit de pas y aller ! »

Le vampire se leva brusquement et alla frapper aux portes des chambres voisines. Sorci, Yoshino, Poison et Démétri en sortirent, visiblement interloqués d'être dérangés à cette heure de la nuit. A la mine grave affichée par Peter, chacun sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Mais seul Démétri eut le courage de poser la question : « Pete, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mina …

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment ça a pu arriver ?! Elle était ici, avec nous ! gronda Yoshino

- Elle n'a visiblement pas suivi ma consigne de ne pas sortir dans la forêt, que veux-tu que je te dise ! T'es pas sa créatrice mais elle a quand même reçu ton dégoût des règles en partage ! rétorqua Peter, agacé

- Arrêtes de rejeter la faute sur moi, déjà ! »

Démétri attrapa Yoshino par le col pour la calmer, tandis que Charlotte administrait une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de Peter. Poison, étonnement lucide pour une fois, prit la parole d'une voix forte : « Vous pensez que c'est le moment de vous disputer ?

- Elle a raison, c'est pas le moment … On ferait mieux de s'organiser pour la retrouver ! lança Charlotte, la mine sombre

- Je propose que Yoshino, Démétri et Sorci aillent d'un côté et nous de l'autre, proposa Poison

- C'est parti ! »

Les vampires se dispersèrent une fois dehors, les uns allant au nord et les autres au sud. Personne n'avait pris la peine de prévenir Jasper pour le moment mais si les choses dégénéraient, il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il risquait d'être de très mauvaise humeur si on le privait d'une nuit dans les bras de sa compagne. A n'en pas douter, les Whitlock étaient bons pour une remontrance en règle une fois l'affaire réglée …

En sortant de la maison, Peter repéra immédiatement l'odeur de Mina accompagnée par deux fragrances inconnues un peu plus marquées. D'un geste, Poison lui indiqua des traces de pas qui allaient en direction de la frontière avec les Quilleutes. Le trio s'engouffra sur cette piste, un peu incertains en sachant qu'une seconde confrontation avec ces satanés chiens n'était pas utile. Ils avaient d'autre chose à faire.

De leur côté, l'équipe de Yoshino était menée par les bons soins de Démétri. Le bras droit du Major étant une piètre traqueuse, elle laissait volontiers cette responsabilité à son mari. Brusquement, ce dernier s'immobilisa et se tourna vers ses compagnons : « Leurs odeurs s'arrêtent ici. Chérie, téléphones à Pete pour savoir où ils en sont. »

La japonaise s'exécuta aussitôt. Son frère décrocha dans la seconde, exposant immédiatement la situation : « Rappliquez tout de suite, ils ont laissé la tête de Mina !

- Ils nous ont senti venir, intervint Poison

- On arrive ! »

Les trois vampires filèrent à toute vitesse en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le reste du clan. Poison tenait la tête de Mina sous son bras, le visage fermé. Les autres l'encadraient, le visage grave. Peter annonça la suite des évènements d'un ton détaché, où suintait tout de même de la colère miraculeusement contenue : « Ils ne sont pas loin. Dem, tu arrives à les sentir ?

- Ils sont à environ deux kilomètres d'ici.

- Divisons nous en trois groupes, proposa Yoshino

- Pour les prendre en tenaille ? argua Peter

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, mon frère, sourit la japonaise

- Je vais avec ma sœur, fit Sorci

- J'reste avec Yoshino, je vais surveiller qu'elle ne fasse pas brûler toute la forêt, ajouta Démétri

- Il ne reste donc que Char et moi. Nous passerons par le nord, énonça Peter

- Nous par le sud, ajouta Yoshino

- Par l'est ! firent le frère et la sœur

- Whitlock ! Préparez vous pour la gloire ! hurla Peter, dans une très mauvaise imitation d'un film de guerre se déroulant dans l'Antiquité grecque

- Char, fais moi penser de ne plus jamais le laisser regarder ces foutus films … soupira Yoshino »

Tout le monde se dispersa dans un grand éclat de rire. Les différents groupes progressèrent en silence à travers les bois. Entre temps, James qui avait repéré des odeurs inconnues s'était stoppé et Victoria en avait fait de même, la main posée sur le sac de sport comme pour en protéger le contenu. Peter sortit du bois le premier. Le bras gauche du Major s'avança prudemment et lança à l'adresse de la rouquine : « Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ce sac ?

- Des poches de sang, mentit Victoria en soutenant le regard de Peter

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux ! Lâches tout de suite ce sac !

- Victoria, ne l'écoutes pas … fit James, la voix sourde

- Y a un membre de mon clan dans ce cas, connard.

- Si tu veux la récupérer, dis nous d'abord où est Isabella Swan ! cracha Victoria

- Dans ce cas, on va venir chercher nous-mêmes ce qui nous appartient ! Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal, j'te préviens chérie … » grogna Peter

Les autres sortirent des arbres en quelques secondes. La compagne de James chercha à s'échapper par le sud mais Sorci lui bloqua la route et l'envoya valser dans l'herbe. Elle se releva promptement, saisissant le blond à la gorge. Yoshino la saisit alors par les cheveux et la plaqua au sol, la coinçant à l'aide de son genou. Poison en profita pour se saisir du sac qui contenait les morceaux du corps de Mina et les confia à Charlotte. La sœur de Sorci se mit à hauteur de la rousse, toujours maintenue par les bons soins de la femme de Démétri. Cette dernière échangea un long regard avec Poison puis celle-ci arracha le globe oculaire de Victoria d'un geste expert. La rousse hurla sa douleur, tandis que Yoshino lançait l'organe à Peter qui le rattrapa habilement. Tout sourire, le brun se tourna vers le traqueur et lâcha : « Maintenant, t'as intérêt à nous dire qui t'envoie et pourquoi tu recherches Bella.

- Pete, j'appelle le Major. Il va s'en charger lui-même … murmura Charlotte

- Ton châtiment n'en sera que plus terrible et celui de ton maitre aussi, chéri. Si tu veux pas souffrir, y a intérêt à ce que ça aille vite ! Pendant ce temps, nous on va s'occuper de ta petite femme. Poison, fais ton office ! »

Cette dernière accueillit joyeusement l'ordre de Peter et se mit en devoir de démembrer avec enthousiasme Victoria. Pendant ce temps, après le coup de téléphone d'une Charlotte un peu pressante, Jasper quittait les bras de Bella dans un déchainement de colère à peine contenue. Les inconscients qui osaient vouloir s'en prendre à sa compagne allaient payer. C'était son devoir de la protéger.

N'est-ce pas ?

_A suivre. _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**« They wanna see blood**

**They wanna see hate. »**

(Deuce-_America_)

Jasper rejoignit sa famille dans la forêt. Sur la route, l'empathe avait déraciné quelques arbres pour se calmer. Il détestait être dérangé, d'autant plus qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa compagne, celle-ci venant tout juste d'accepter leur lien. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la clairière que l'atmosphère s'était électrifiée. Les Whitlock n'avaient pas bronché, indifférents aux émotions projetées par le Major. Par contre, James avait blêmi encore plus que sa condition vampirique ne lui permettait normalement. Il avait entendu parler du Major Whitlock, le monstre des guerres vampiriques. Celui qui avait laissé tellement de cadavres derrière lui qu'on ne les comptait plus qu'en millions. Apeuré, le traqueur coula un regard en direction du corps démembré de sa compagne. La petite asiatique qui actuellement, jouait avec l'œil de Victoria, était donc probablement celle que l'on nommait _Dragon Rouge_ dont les flammes étaient les vaillantes compagnes de la destruction.

Les autres vampires n'étaient vraisemblablement pas des tendres, surtout celui qui le ceinturait. Il se contrôlait très bien, semblait-il, mais les apparences ne sont jamais à croire sur parole. Sa femme, la blonde, qui s'occupait de rattacher la petite rousse démembrée par Victoria, semblait prête à lui faire subir le même sort. Quant au blond efflanqué et la petite brune enrobée, ils lui faisaient peur. Dans le regard de l'un comme de l'autre, on décelait une lueur de folie peu engageante.

Le Major se campa alors au centre de la clairière et sa voix s'éleva, chargée de colère : « Pete, Yoshino, auriez vous l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer qui sont ces guignols ?

- Le truc moche en morceaux là bas s'appelle Victoria, elle a démembré Mina ! chantonna Poison, répondant au chef de son clan à la place des deux autres

- Et lui c'est James. Ils ont l'air tout les deux de rechercher Bella, » répondit Peter

Les yeux du Major virèrent instantanément au noir et une vague de douleur frappa James de plein fouet, celle-ci était tellement forte qu'il en hurla de souffrance. L'empathe se tourna vers Sorci qui observait la scène avec un léger sourire et ordonna : « Je sais que tu as copié le don de Mina. J'ai pas le temps d'attendre que Char est terminée de la rattacher alors j'te charge de rentrer dans sa tête, histoire de savoir ce qu'il veut faire de _ma _compagne !

- A tes ordres. »

Peter maintint soigneusement la tête de James en place, tandis que Sorci apposait sa main sur la tête du traqueur. Après quelques minutes, le roumain rompit le contact et murmura : « On a un problème de taille … »

Au son de sa voix, les Whitlock devinaient que cette histoire serait plus compliquée qu'elle en avait véritablement l'air.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Bella tentait vainement de se rendormir après le départ de Jasper. Quelque soit le problème qui nécessitait son intervention, elle maudissait ce contre temps de toutes ses forces. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps dans les bras de son vampire, elle …

Un coup frappé à sa vitre la sortit de ses pensées et l'humaine se précipita à la fenêtre, pensant trouver Jasper. Il n'en était rien. Une vampire blonde se tenait en équilibre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et en un souffle, l'avait fait basculer avec elle au bas de la maison. Bella se débattit violement pour se sortir de l'étreinte de fer de la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre un vampire. Elle tenta bien d'appeler à l'aide, dans l'espoir vain qu'un Whitlock ou même un loup garou ne l'entendit.

Peine perdue.

Au fur et à mesure que le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le voir, Bella sentit la peur la gagner. Qui était cette femme ? Que voulait-elle ? En l'enlevant, voulait-elle atteindre Jasper et les Whitlock ?

La blonde la jeta brutalement au sol. Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, fendue à cause de sa chute, Bella leva les yeux vers son assaillante. Blonde, sculpturale, avec de grands yeux dorés, elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler Rosalie. Mais dans le regard de cette femme, il n'y avait pas l'once de chaleur cachée de celui de la Cullen. Ces yeux là brûlaient d'une haine impossible à contenir. Avec une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, l'humaine cracha : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

La blonde l'empoigna par les cheveux et la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, puis persiffla : « Tu es bien audacieuse pour une vulgaire et insignifiante humaine … J'aurais dû m'y attendre, venant d'une nana qui fricote avec le Major Whitlock. Ca t'as monté à la tête, alors laisses moi remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça … Tu vas mourir ce soir parce que tu es humaine ! »

Bella ne réagit plus durant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vague. Bien qu'elle eut affaire à une vampire, l'adolescente demanda presque calmement : « Si je dois mourir de ta main, aies au moins la grâce de me dire ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Tanya, alors heureuse ?

- Pas le moins du monde mais je m'efforce d'avoir plus de respect pour toi que tu n'en auras jamais à mon égard. »

Ses paroles étaient une marque de défi pour Tanya dont les prunelles virent au noir, sous le coup de la colère. Bella sut alors que son heure était arrivée, étant incapable de se défendre face à plus fort qu'elle. La jeune fille eut une pensée pour chacun des Whitlock, en particulier Jasper. Sa moitié dont elle n'avait même pas pu profiter. Son âme sœur, son compagnon, celui qui aurait dû la transformer pour faire d'elle une « véritable » Whitlock. En effet, à l'image de Carlisle, il était le père vampirique d'une majorité des membres de sa famille dont elle aurait dû faire partie.

Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on désire, songea-t-elle tandis qu'une paire de crocs se plantait douloureusement dans son cou.

L'inconscience l'accueillit dans ses bras avec bienveillance, lui faisant oublier un peu de sa douleur.

Tanya but le sang de l'humaine à grandes goulées. Ce soir, elle allait mourir et Edward allait enfin revenir vers elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre ! Elle était faite pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, son esprit était obscurci par cette petite chose insignifiante.

D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle de spécial ? Que ce soit Edward ou ces Whitlock, ils avaient l'air de tous énormément l'apprécier. Elle avait un physique banal, avec la personnalité assortie. Rien d'intéressant mais vraisemblablement, l'inintéressant le devient pour certains …

Après sa confrontation avec Mina Whitlock, le loup gris avait continué de patrouiller. En effet, il avait ressenti des odeurs inconnues appartenant vraisemblablement à des vampires. Avec l'accord de son Alpha, il avait pénétré sur les terres des sangsues parce que s'il en croyait les différentes fragrances présentes dans la forêt, l'une des sangsues avait kidnappé Isabella Swan. Il savait que c'était elle, à cause de son odeur si particulière.

Le loup remontait la piste de cette dernière depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était inerte dans les bras d'une sangsue blonde qui n'appartenait ni aux Cullen, ni aux Whitlock.

Le loup ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il bondit sur la vampire blonde, la projetant loin de Bella. La sangsue se releva en sifflant dangereusement, puis elle bondit sur le loup gris. Ce dernier l'esquiva et réussit même à la mordre. Grâce à la connexion mentale qu'il avait avec ses frères de meute, il leur enjoignit de lui venir en aide. Même si l'adversaire semblait moins costaud que ces gros bras de Whitlock, il aurait besoin d'aide pour l'achever …

D'un coup de dents habile, il réussit à lui arracher un membre. La sangsue hurla, puis se figea d'un seul coup alors qu'elle était auparavant prête à se jeter sur le loup pour le tuer. Tanya avait senti l'odeur de deux vampires, chose qui la fit se retourner lentement. Elle croisa deux paires d'yeux rubis rougeoyantes de colère d'un homme brun et d'une petite blonde.

Cette dernière poussa le loup gris et la saisit par le col. Son regard s'assombrit tandis qu'elle hurlait : « Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Bella, salope ?!

- Je voulais la tuer mais le chien est arrivé avant, sourit méchamment Tanya

- Char, j'appelle le Major. Il faut la mordre pour accélérer la transformation et il ne voudra pas que l'un d'entre nous s'en charge …

- Fais le, j'me charge de surveiller notre _amie_ … »

Peter s'éloigna pour téléphoner au Major, laissant à sa femme le soin de surveiller à la fois Bella et Tanya. Celle-ci observa l'autre blonde caresser les cheveux de l'adolescente en pleine agonie, dans un geste typiquement maternel. Une énième scène qui lui donnait envie de vomir, une de plus ! Le loup gris était quant à lui reparti dans sa réserve, non sans avoir reçu la gratitude des deux vampires.

Une odeur familière alerta et réjouit Tanya. James approchait ! Mais avec lui, il y avait une autre odeur qui lui semblait familière. Les deux autres vampires l'ayant également senti, s'étaient soudainement figés. Une silhouette fine traversa la barrière des arbres et Jasper arriva dans la clairière. Il tenait James par le cou, de manière à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ce dernier gratifia Tanya d'une œillade mauvaise, visiblement enchanté d'avoir été embarqué dans cette histoire à cause d'elle. Le chef du clan Whitlock s'agenouilla à la hauteur de cette dernière et murmura, acide : « Tu es bien audacieuse de vouloir t'en prendre à _ma _compagne, Denali.

- Elle m'a pris Edward !

- Edward ne t'a jamais aimé, chérie. Il te l'a fait croire, en attendant d'avoir pu saigner l'humaine. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir, railla Charlotte

- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que vous mentez !

- Denali, ne mets pas ma patience à bout. Je pourrais devenir violent … » gronda Jasper

James fit alors un signe de tête à Tanya qui comprit. Le traqueur, jusque là retenu par les bons soins de Charlotte, balança son coude dans la tête de sa geôlière, lui arrachant un membre par la même occasion. Le Major se laissa distraire quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que Tanya lui arracha la tête. Ensuite, elle fuit à travers bois. La blonde savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un moyen d'échapper aux Whitlock. Il lui fallait passer la frontière avec la réserve des Quilleutes.

En plus, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se venger du petit con qui avait interrompu son projet. Oh oui, cette idée était géniale !

A cette heure de la nuit, il n'y avait que les membres de la meute qui ne dormaient pas. Les trois loups surveillaient les alentours sous leur forme humaine, laissant leurs femmes sans protection. Tanya connaissait suffisamment le mécanisme de l'imprégnation pour savoir que si elle tuait les imprégnées des chiens, ils seraient affaiblis parce qu'anéantis d'avoir perdu l'amour de leur vie. En premier lieu, elle suivit l'odeur du loup gris qu'elle avait affronté dans la forêt. Elle arriva finalement devant une petite bâtisse en bois.

A vitesse vampirique, Tanya traversa la baie vitrée du salon. Elle grimpa à l'étage et vida Rachel Black, toute récemment imprégnée de Paul Lahote ce fameux loup au pelage gris, de la moindre goutte de sang présente dans son corps. La jeune femme n'avait pas crié, elle s'était contentée d'un regard effrayé en croisant le visage déformé de la vampire blonde, habituellement si belle et si douce.

L'histoire se répéta pour tout humain se présentant sur sa route. Le temps que les loups ne la chassent, il était déjà trop tard. Tanya s'en était pris à tout ce qui était sentimentalement attaché à la meute Quilleute. Elle avait ainsi tué les imprégnées mais aussi les amis, la famille quand elle pouvait. En tuant au hasard, la vampire avait tapé là où il le fallait. Le plus horrible était peut être ça.

La meute Quilleute, au milieu des cadavres de leurs familles et amis, sentit la rage prendre possession de chacun de ses membres. Ils mutèrent sans pouvoir se contrôler et coururent pendant des jours et des nuits. Finalement, au bout de deux jours d'errance, Sam Uley amena ses loups jusqu'à la cabane des Whitlock. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Jacob Black était des leurs. Sa mutation s'était brutalement enclenchée au contact de Tanya qui avait tué devant lui, son malheureux père. Le jeune loup voulait tuer cette dernière de ses propres mains, plus encore que les autres.

Ce matin là, c'était Jasper qui était venu leur ouvrir. L'hostilité sur le visage du Major était bien présente et il semblait sur le point de massacrer quelqu'un au moindre prétexte. Sam, de nouveau humain, s'adressa au chef du clan de vampires : « Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à Bella.

- Ne le soyez pas, au contraire l'un d'entre vous l'a protégée de Tanya. Je remercie sincèrement l'intéressé, d'ailleurs. Par ailleurs, nous avons appris pour ce que cette salope a fait subir à vos familles et au nom de tout mon clan, je vous adresse mes sincères condoléances.

- C'est de cela dont je venais m'entretenir avec vous. Nous voulons participer à la traque de la sangsue.

- Le problème est que nous partons, Sam. Bella étant en passe de compléter la transformation, il est hors de question que nous restions un jour de plus ici. C'est trop dangereux pour les humains !

- Alors, c'est simple, nous viendrons avec vous … souffla Paul, approuvé silencieusement par ses frères

- Nous partirons à l'aube, ne soyez pas en retard ! » finit par proclamer Jasper

Les loups se hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord et se dispersèrent pour rassembler quelques affaires dans leurs maisons. Jasper referma la porte et derrière lui, appuyée contre le mur, Yoshino était là. Son bras droit lui renvoya un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait tout entendu, puis demanda : « Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Ces hommes sont brisés, prêts à tout pour venger leurs amours perdus et ce, même à s'allier à leurs ennemis mortels. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seront mieux avec nous, on leur évitera ainsi de les rejoindre beaucoup trop vite.

- Et ils sont une force de frappe non négligeable en cas d'attaque, compléta la japonaise

- Tu lis dans mes pensées … »

Les deux regards rubis s'accrochèrent, complices. La transformation de Bella marquait le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les Whitlock, logiquement emplie de bonheur. Mais avec les récents évènements, il devenait évident que cet âge du bonheur parfait ne serait pas atteint avant longtemps, voire peut être même jamais.

Et si jamais le sang et la haine doivent être déversés sur le monde, autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté non ?

_A suivre._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**« It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life for me**

**And I'm feeling good »**

(Muse-_Feeling Good_)

Pour couvrir le départ des Whitlock, Peter avait pris la responsabilité d'écrire un mot à Charlie dans une parfaite imitation de l'écriture de Bella. La petite note expliquait qu'elle partait vivre son amour avec Jasper loin des Cullen, qu'il ne fallait pas que lui ou Renée ne s'inquiètent parce qu'elle irait bien de toute façon. Au cas où, il avait rajouté que dès qu'ils auraient un téléphone dans leur nouvelle maison, elle les appellerait pour les rassurer. Charlotte se chargea d'aller déposer la petite note dans la cuisine après le départ de Charlie au commissariat et juste après, tout le monde avait embarqué dans la Jeep des Whitlock et dans le break de Sam. Entassés dans les deux voitures, tout ce beau monde avait abandonné l'idée de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Quand vous avez un futur vampire nouveau né dans votre voiture, qui attaquera potentiellement le moindre humain se trouvant sur son chemin à son réveil, vous vous fichez bien de rouler au dessus de la vitesse maximale autorisée.

Jasper avait même forcé les loups garous à se retenir d'aller aux toilettes pour gagner du temps sur le trajet. Peter avait été jusqu'à leur fournir chacun une bouteille en plastique vide en cas d'envie pressente. Paul avait pesté après le vampire mais n'avait reçu qu'un sourire moqueur pour toute réponse. Il aurait bien voulu le lui faire ravaler mais Sam l'avait convaincu de ne pas le faire, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer des tensions même idiotes dans leur alliance quelque peu contre-nature.

Deux jours plus tard, la meute de Sam eut tout le loisir d'aller se vider la vessie et de se dégourdir les jambes, tandis que les vampires installaient Bella dans la chambre de Jasper. Ce dernier resta dès lors au pied du lit, à écouter les cris de souffrance de sa compagne. Personne n'essaya de lui faire quitter son poste, d'ailleurs.

La principale préoccupation du reste du clan Whitlock était loin de la future renaissance de Bella. Bien que très importante, ils avaient un problème plus important à régler. Comment loger quatre loups garous dans une maison où toutes les chambres étaient déjà occupées ?

Peter suggéra la construction d'une annexe qui logeraient à la fois les métamorphes et les deux transylvaniens, un peu à l'étroit dans la chambre d'ami de la maison principale. Comme personne n'avait mieux à proposer, le projet fut adopté à la majorité. En une journée et en s'y mettant tous ensembles, loups et vampires abattirent une cloison, redéfinirent un espace qui abriteraient les six chambres, délimitèrent l'espace de chacune et bâtirent les murs. Le jour suivant, chaque futur occupant se chargea de décorer sa chambre à son goût et ce du sol au plafond. Si les Quilleutes faisaient dans le simple, les transylvaniens ne connaissaient même pas le mot. Du rouge, du violet, du rose, du noir, du vert, tout était mélangé. Charlotte, en bonne maniaque de la décoration et partisante de l'harmonie des couleurs, fit une crise d'apoplexie en constatant l'horreur. Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le côté cocasse de la scène, entrainant les autres dans son fou rire. L'hilarité générale sortit Charlotte de son état de transe et la vexa tellement qu'elle n'adressa la parole à personne pendant deux jours.

Le quatrième jour, Jasper sortit en trombe de la maison pour annoncer à tout le monde que Bella avait ouvert les yeux. La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers le reste de son clan, vraisemblablement peu sûre d'elle. En la voyant arriver, Peter laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Major et une claque à l'arrière du crâne venant de sa femme. Il fallait dire que l'humaine banale portait très bien le vampirisme, sa silhouette un peu frêle avait pris de jolies formes, ses cheveux avaient une brillance qu'ils n'avaient pas quand elle était humaine et ses yeux rubis lui allaient très bien. Charlotte résuma très bien la pensée des femmes : « C'est pas le tout de l'admirer mais elle a peut être faim, la petite.

- Allons lui apprendre à chasser ! proclama Poison

- Major, tu nous autorises à te l'emprunter ? interrogea Charlotte

- De toute façon, même s'il dit non, on lui demandera pas son avis … ajouta Yoshino, moqueuse

- Exactement alors filez, j'veux plus vous voir ! »

Poison attrapa Bella par la main, celle-ci se laissant entrainer sans aucune protestation. La nouvelle née adressa un signe de la main à son compagnon, avec un sourire désolé tandis que les femmes courraient déjà à travers les bois. Elle les rattrapa relativement vite et les autres femmes Whitlock en allèrent de leur petit commentaire : « C'est qu'elle est rapide, la petite.

- Comme cette fichue Denali, fit remarquer Charlotte

- Laisses la donc où elle est, on est arrivées … » soupira Mina

Bella observa les alentours, un peu curieuse de savoir où elles l'avaient emmenée. Les vampires s'étaient désormais enfoncées plus loin dans la forêt, dans l'objectif d'être hors de vue des êtres humains. Mina se tourna vers la nouvelle née et commença ses explications : « On t'a emmenée dans la forêt parce que nous avons cru deviner que tu souhaiterais te nourrir de sang animal. Si tu ne veux pas, nous allons t'emmener en ville et nous ne chasserons que cette nuit. Que décides-tu ?

- Le sang animal.

- Bien évidement … Une bouffeuse de lapins, il ne manquait plus que ça ! grogna Yoshino

- Arrêtes de faire du mauvais esprit, on peut au moins respecter sa décision ! rétorqua Charlotte, acerbe

- Je rentre ! »

Yoshino s'éloigna, suivie par Poison. Charlotte la regarda partir, soupirant avec agacement. Bella se tourna vers la blonde et s'excusa platement : « Désolée qu'elle soit partie …

- Depuis le temps que tu nous côtoies, tu as sans doute dû remarquer que notre Yoshino est dotée d'un sale caractère et d'idées remarquablement arrêtées. Elle pense que la consommation de sang humain est nécessaire à notre puissance et même si je suis d'accord avec elle, je pense qu'elle devrait parfois respecter les choix des autres.

- Tu apprends bien vite quels sont ses mauvais côtés, maintenant si nous passions à la raison principale de notre venue ici, à savoir la chasse ! coupa Mina

- Pardon chef, je te laisse parler ! » s'amusa Charlotte

La petite rousse la gratifia d'un regard noir qui redoubla son hilarité, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de Bella. Mina entreprit alors de la guider dans la prise de sa première proie : « Il faut que tu te concentres sur les odeurs alentours. Fixes toi sur celle qui te semble la plus alléchante et ensuite, tes instincts feront le reste. »

Bella s'exécuta, les yeux fermés, puis bondit sur la piste de l'odeur qu'elle avait repéré. Charlotte et Mina la suivirent à distance, conscientes du danger présenté par un vampire dont la proie pourrait être potentiellement menacée. Les deux vampires avaient donc observés la compagne du Major mettre assez facilement un ours à terre pour le drainer. Mina n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté en la voyant faire. Elle s'attaquait à un ours, symbole de renouveau et de puissance, termes qui marqueraient, espérons le, sa nouvelle vie de vampire.

Toute fière d'elle, Bella retourna vers ses deux amies et ensembles, retournèrent à la villa des Whitlock. Là bas, le spectacle d'une dispute plutôt impressionnante entre Jasper et Yoshino les accueillit. Cette dernière se tenait droite comme un I face à son créateur, des flammes crépitant déjà autour d'elle. La japonaise se mit alors à hurler : « Tu ne peux pas laisser ta compagne, une nouvelle née qui plus est et en plus, tout juste reconnue ici toute seule !

- Elle ne sera pas seule, puisque vous serez avec elle. Et la traque ne durera que quelques jours tout au plus !

- Je m'en contrefous, _Whitlock _! T'as bien vu de quoi cette Denali était capable … persiffla son second

- Il est capable de la mettre à genoux en une seconde et tu le sais très bien, intervint Peter les yeux plissés

- Tu vas me reprocher de craindre pour leur sécurité, Pete ? Alors que tu es le premier à pleurer dès que Charlotte a un problème ?! » cria la japonaise

Peter ne chercha pas à répliquer, il se contenta de la plaquer au sol. Sa sœur de venin lui envoya une vague de flammes pour le faire reculer mais il repartit immédiatement à l'attaque. Le bras gauche du Major l'attrapa par le col et lui arracha les deux bras pour la calmer. Yoshino siffla avec rage, chose à laquelle Peter répondit par un coup de pied à l'arrière de son crâne. Sorci récupéra les morceaux et les garda près de lui, gratifiant son amie d'un sourire désolé. Démétri, lui, ne disait strictement rien. Le traqueur observait sa femme avec détachement, coutumier de ce genre de scènes. Finalement, il s'accroupit face à sa compagne et murmura : « Il ne m'arrivera rien, Yoshino. J'aide Jasper et Jacob à traquer et tuer la blondasse, puis je rentre directement … Je te le promets. »

La japonaise hocha la tête silencieusement, puis Jasper fit signe à Sorci de rattacher ses deux bras. Le roumain s'exécuta immédiatement, tandis que Jasper expliquait à Bella, Charlotte et Mina ce qu'ils comptaient faire : « Démétri localise pour le moment Tanya au beau milieu du Canada, aussi nous devons faire vite si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle aille jusqu'en Alaska où là, elle sera en sécurité.

- Je peux te poser une question … ? osa demander Bella

- Bien évidement.

- En quoi c'est important qu'elle paie pour m'avoir transformée ?

- S'attaquer au compagnon d'éternité d'un autre vampire est autant passible de mort que de révéler notre secret aux humains ou de créer un enfant immortel, récita Mina

- En résumé, c'est criminel ! Donc la salope blonde doit mourir, » fit Charlotte avec bonne humeur

Bella secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, puis se laissa embrasser par Jasper au moment tant attendu du départ. Démétri fit de même avec Yoshino, prostrée dans l'étreinte de Sorci et regardant les deux vampires s'éloigner au loin, encadrés par le loup garou.

Peter observait sa sœur à la dérobée, avec inquiétude. Dans la journée, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et la crise de Yoshino, plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, lui faisait craindre le pire s'ils rencontraient un problème.

Elle serait totalement hors de contrôle et là, ce serait tout de suite plus compliqué. Cette femme avait beau être quelqu'un de bien, par simple vengeance ou sous l'effet de la colère, elle était capable des pires immondices. Un jour, même si elle était techniquement plus forte que lui, il serait obligé de la tuer.

Honnêtement, Peter espère que ce moment là ne viendra jamais.

_A suivre._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**« Now you're in the world of the wolves**

**And we welcome all you sheep. »**

(Hollywood Undead-_Been to Hell_)

Jasper fit courir Jacob pendant un kilomètre sous sa forme humaine, puis voyant que le Quilleute commençait à fatiguer, Démétri suggéra à l'empathe qu'il se transforme pour arriver à suivre leur vitesse de vampire. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Jacob, ayant au préalable confié ses vêtements à Démétri, alla s'exécuter derrière un buisson. Une fois ressorti sous sa forme de loup au pelage roux, le trio repartit à allure plus vive cette fois. Les deux vampires étaient déterminés à suivre la piste de Tanya et à s'en débarrasser rapidement, pressés de retrouver leurs compagnes. A la frontière du Dakota du Nord, Démétri les fit s'arrêter brusquement. Le traqueur renifla l'air, puis décréta d'une voix sombre : « Elle était ici il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Donc ton hypothèse du Canada était fausse ?

- Je me trompe rarement, elle a forcément passer la frontière à un moment ou à un autre.

- Cette garce aurait cherché à tromper ton don, la question est comment a-t-elle pu savoir que l'un de nous était un traqueur ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce cher Edward lui ait parlé de notre clan, souviens toi Charlotte a dit qu'elle avait évoqué le fait que Bella lui aurait pris Edward …

- Si je lui mets la main dessus à celui là … » grogna l'empathe en faisant craquer ses jointures

Jacob, jusque là resté silencieux, jappa pour interrompre le deux vampires. Il choppa Démétri par la jambe et lui désigna un chemin partant vers le nord. Le traqueur sourit au loup et enjoignit à Jasper de les suivre. L'odeur de Tanya était partout sur le sentier, elle avait donc bien pris la tangente en direction du Canada. Son petit aller retour entre les deux pays n'était qu'une manière de tromper l'odorat d'un traqueur élémentaire mais on ne peut pas tromper celui de Démétri Volturi. Sentir une seule fois l'odeur de n'importe quel être, humain ou vampire, lui était suffisant pour retrouver la personne en question. De plus, étant accompagné du célèbre Major Whitlock et d'un loup né pour chasser les vampires, on pouvait décemment dire que Tanya n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de survivre.

Finalement, sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, le trio débusqua cette dernière en pleine chasse dans une forêt de l'Alberta. La blonde jeta brutalement la carcasse du cerf qu'elle avait drainé à terre et tenta de fuir par le sentier juste derrière elle.

Jacob lui barra la route, grognant dangereusement. D'une voix très calme, Jasper s'adressa alors à la chef du clan Denali : « Ma chère Tanya, sais-tu pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ignore et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. »

La réponse de la blonde s'était faite railleuse, chose qui agaça prodigieusement le Major. Pour lui apprendre le respect, il projeta sur elle une vague de douleur qui la fit s'effondrer au sol, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de hurler. Le blond s'agenouilla à hauteur de la Denali, prit son menton entre deux doigts et planta son regard rubis dans celui couleur ambre de la vampire : « C'est ma compagne que tu as transformé, Denali. En tant que chef de ton clan, tu n'es pas sans savoir que cela donne le droit au compagnon de la victime de l'attaque, de tuer le responsable ? siffla l'empathe

- Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, tout Major Whitlock que tu es ? Tu n'as pas fait grand mal à l'époque des Cullen … argua Tanya, moqueuse

- Un conseil, ma douce. N'énerves pas le Major Whitlock plus que de raison, tu risquerais d'y laisser quelques plumes ! » avait prévenu Démétri

Le blond projeta une seconde vague de douleur et y ajouta suffisamment de peur pour la clouer au sol. La Denali réussit tout de même à lui décocher un coup de pied en pleine tête, rompant quelques secondes sa concentration. Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Tranquillement et très facilement, l'empathe les évita tous et faucha les jambes de la blonde pour la déséquilibrer. Il la projeta contre un arbre qui s'effondra sous la force de l'impact. La vampire se releva, les dents serrés. Le Major l'observa et cracha, railleur : « Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien fait, hein petite garce ?

- Je pense surtout que tu n'es rien sans cette petite garce japonaise qui t'accompagnait dans toutes tes batailles. C'est la folie de cette femme qui a fait ta réputation, pas toi ! » hurla Tanya, les yeux désormais noirs

Le reste de la scène se passa comme un film en version accélérée pour Jacob. Démétri, resté immobile jusque là, avait attrapé la blonde par le cou et la plaquait contre un arbre. Le traqueur approcha son visage de celui de cette dernière et murmura, la voix chargée de colère : « Chérie, on t'a jamais appris à parler correctement on dirait. Vas falloir débarrasser cette charmante petite bouche de cette langue trop bien pendue, pas vrai Major Whitlock ?

- Je te laisse ce plaisir, je me chargerais de la partie la plus salissante, si tu le veux bien. » sourit Jasper avec un sadisme évident

Le traqueur fit ouvrir la bouche de force à Tanya et empoigna sa langue. D'un geste précis, il arracha purement et simplement cette dernière. Il la lança à Jasper, puis retourna s'asseoir auprès de Jacob toujours sous sa forme de loup. L'empathe s'avança vers la blonde réduite au silence. celle-ci blanchissait à vue d'œil, la peur s'insinuait dangereusement en elle. Le Major commença par lui arracher un œil, puis l'autre tout en s'amusant à lui envoyer des vagues de douleur de plus en plus importantes. La blonde pleurait de douleur mais ses hurlements de souffrance étaient condamnés à rester muets. Jasper s'attela ensuite à lui retirer ses membres inférieurs, puis supérieurs et termina par la tête. Il balança le tout au centre de la clairière et Jacob s'empressa d'aller chercher du petit bois pour construire le bûcher. En entassant les morceaux de Tanya tandis que Jasper s'emparait d'une allumette pour allumer leur ouvrage, Démétri ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire : « C'est là qu'on voit qu'avoir la reine des pyromanes à disposition nous facilite la vie, on en avait oublié l'utilité des allumettes …

- Dis pas ça devant elle, Yoshino serait foutue de te cramer la tronche et ce, même si c'est ta femme ! rigola Jasper

- Et je l'aime comme ça, même si elle est complètement cinglée … » sourit Démétri, les yeux brillants

Les deux vampires allumèrent le bûcher et se tournèrent finalement vers Jacob, de nouveau humain, jusque là resté en retrait. Le loup était visiblement choqué par le spectacle dont il avait été témoin. Très tranquillement, Jasper s'adressa à lui : « Tu as finalement compris dans quoi toi et tes frères étaient embarqués. Nous ne sommes pas de gentils vampires comme les Cullen.

- J'ai appris une chose depuis que j'ai quitté Volterra avec Yoshino. Un Whitlock n'a aucune pitié pour quiconque s'attaque à sa famille, commença Démétri

- La chose qui compte est de protéger nos compagnes, nos frères et sœurs. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, aucune stabilité ne nous a été offerte lors de notre transformation. J'ai été transformé par une incontrôlable salope, sous l'influence de laquelle j'ai transformé des innocents durant ma propre folie, créée par cette femme. J'ai fait d'eux des monstres et la seule chose qui les empêche de basculer dans cette aberration, c'est notre famille.

- En fait, vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que si mes frères ou moi-même flanchons et mettons donc votre équilibre en danger, vous nous tuerez ? souffla Jacob

- Quelque chose dans le genre, ouais ! Mais t'en fais pas mec, vous allez rapidement apprendre à devenir de vrais loups et à ne plus être des toutous inoffensifs, » chantonna Démétri

Jacob déglutit péniblement et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire. Démétri le suivit dans son hilarité, tandis que le loup garou se renfrognait, vexé que les capacités des Quilleutes soient mises en doute.

Les trois hommes s'occupèrent ensuite de s'alimenter, des poches de sang pour Jasper et Démétri ainsi que des boites de conserve pour Jacob. Ils mangeaient d'un bon appétit quand soudainement, le traqueur se figea. L'empathe lui renvoya un regard interloqué et les lèvres minces de Démétri prononcèrent silencieusement : « Je sens les odeurs de certains Volturi … »

Jasper se releva au moment où deux silhouettes s'échappaient d'entre les arbres. Ils étaient trois, ceux que l'on envoyait toujours s'occuper des basses besognes. La petite Jane, au visage illusoirement innocent, était encadrée par son frère jumeau Alec et Félix. Les exécuteurs des Volturi.

Démétri cracha à terre en apercevant ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Le visage d'Alec se tordit en un rictus méprisant tandis que la voix nasillarde de Jane s'élevait : « C'est comme ça que l'on accueille ses vieux amis, Démétri ?

- Ma chère sœur, tu sais bien qu'il ne fréquente plus que la plèbe, dorénavant. Regardes moi ça, ils ont même un chien maintenant !

- C'est qui qu'il traite de chien là … ? gronda Jacob, pris de tremblements précurseurs de sa mutation

- Il parle de toi mais pour l'heure, on a pas besoin de toi … » marmonna Jasper en envoyant une vague de léthargie au Quilleute

Ce n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'assommer sur la durée mais au moins, il ne les gênerait pas s'il fallait affronter les jumeaux diaboliques et le gros costaud. Et la manière dont ce dernier le regardait laissait entendre que c'était précisément au programme.

Les lèvres de Jane esquissèrent le mot « douleur » et Démétri s'effondra, les yeux révulsés et hurlant à la mort. Jasper répliqua instantanément en envoyant successivement des vagues de calme à son compagnon, puis une vague de douleur en direction du trio. Jane et Alec ne bronchèrent pas, Félix se contenta de serrer les dents.

L'empathe souffla et annonça, vraisemblablement agacé : « Ils sont galères tes anciens potes. T'as eu raison de te barrer, pour te marier avec la reine des chieuses mais tu t'es barré. Un bon point pour toi, mon pote ! »

Démétri sourit largement à la tirade du Major, puis en un souffle, avait attrapé Jane. La petite blonde tenta de se dégager, mordant même jusqu'au sang la main du traqueur. Alec décocha un coup de poing dans la figure de son ancien compagnon pour qu'il relâche sa prise et fit mine de vouloir lui arracher la tête. Jasper l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par les cheveux et le jeta contre un arbre. Pour profiter des quelques secondes où Alec serait sonné, l'empathe projeta de la douleur pour le clouer au sol. Le frère de Jane n'hurla pas sa souffrance aussi longtemps que ne l'aurait voulu Jasper. Celui-ci comprit rapidement pourquoi, lorsqu'une brume violette entoura nettement Alec. Le blond gronda, tandis que ce dernier exultait : « T'as utilisé ton don sur toi pour te protéger, petit con ? Si t'étais pas l'ennemi, j'serais impressionné. »

Pendant ce temps, Démétri était aux prises à la fois avec Félix et Jane. Cette dernière se contentait d'appuyer les attaques purement physiques de son partenaire, sans prendre activement part au combat. Le traqueur croisa le regard de Jasper et fit un mouvement de tête en direction du loup toujours inconscient. L'empathe comprit le message implicite. Il réveilla Jacob d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline, flanquée d'un beau soupçon de rage. Il muta aussitôt conscient et bondit sur Jane sans se poser de questions, peut être parce qu'elle lui rappelait Tanya.

Au fond, les deux vampires se fichaient bien de savoir si le Quilleute réchapperait de sa rencontre avec Jane. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était sortir de cette situation galère, avec des adversaires galères au possible.

Mais vu la tournure que ça prenait, faire vite fait commençait à être compromis, pensa Démétri

Galère.

_A suivre_.


	18. Chapter 17

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en espérant que mon histoire continue de vous plaire ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 17

**« Burning now I bring you Hell »**

(Disturbed-_Hell_)

Démétri faisait face à Alec qui l'observait d'un air ennuyé. Le jumeau de Jane bondit aussi souplement qu'un chat sur le traqueur. Ce dernier s'était déporté sur sa gauche à la dernière seconde. Son adversaire changea alors de tactique. Il tenta de l'atteindre avec la brume de son don. Jasper, aux prises avec Félix, le frappa d'une vague de douleur pour rompre la concentration nécessaire à l'utilisation de son don. Le blond esquiva un coup de la masse de muscles qu'il attrapa par la jambe pour le déséquilibrer et le mettre à terre. Quant à lui, Démétri saisit l'occasion offerte par l'empathe. Il plaqua Alec au sol et cracha : « Pourquoi Aro vous a-t-il envoyé jusqu'ici ?!

- Nous avons été envoyés pour tuer l'individu Jasper Hale mais puisque tu as décidé de te montrer, tu vas par la même occasion payer toi aussi. N'oublies pas que tu nous as trahis, Démétri.

- Déjà pour toi, petit con, c'est Major Whitlock. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir quel crime j'ai récemment commis … gronda Jasper

- Nous avons eu vent d'une terrible chose. Tu aurais contraint, via ton don d'empathie, une jeune humaine à se noyer dans un amour illusoire à ton encontre pour la séparer de sa véritable âme sœur, énonça Alec imperturbable

- Laissez moi deviner, c'est Edward Cullen qui est venu vous parler de ça ?

- J'aurais dû laisser Yoshino le butter … soupira Démétri

- Je réparerais moi-même cette erreur, fais moi confiance. Maintenant, je vais répondre à ces accusations si vous me le permettez. Isabella Marie Cullen est ma compagne d'éternité, bon sang ! Je suis empathe, vous n'allez pas m'apprendre à maitriser mon don, tout de même ? »

Le ton employé était railleur tandis que ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Le Major n'était plus d'une humeur miséricordieuse, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le comprendre.

Avec rage, il projeta un mélange d'effroi, de douleur et de léthargie sur leurs adversaires. Cela cloua Félix au sol mais Alec se releva comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement, son don avait encore été bien utile, songea Jasper devant le sourire plein de fierté du jumeau de Jane.

Cette dernière était quant à elle aux prises avec Jacob. Le loup se défendait mieux que ne l'avaient cru au départ les deux Whitlock. Les deux adversaires étaient à égalité et Jane commençait à s'agacer, donc à baisser sa garde. Le Quilleute en profita pour saisir sa jambe droite entre ses crocs acérés et arracha le membre d'un coup sec. La jumelle d'Alec hurla et celui-ci amorça un geste pour se précipiter au secours de sa sœur.

Démétri lui barra la route. Alec tenta de le projeter au sol mais le traqueur était ancré dans le sol, tel une statue de pierre. Celui-ci flanqua un coup de poing en direction de l'estomac d'Alec qui lui attrapa l'avant bras avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Démétri tenta de le déséquilibrer en fauchant ses jambes mais l'autre demeura bien ancré dans le sol. Alex le projeta brutalement à terre. Les deux hommes roulèrent un instant au sol dans un ballet de coups et de dents, sous l'œil impuissant de Jasper. Félix s'était relevé et ceinturait fermement l'empathe. Ce dernier blanchit dangereusement quand il vit Alec arracher la tête de Démétri, puis le démembrer soigneusement avant de sortir une boite d'allumettes. Jasper tenta de se libérer de la prise de la montagne de muscles mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, c'était le noir complet …

Félix hissa habilement le corps mou de l'empathe sur son dos et rassembla les morceaux du corps de Démétri sur un bûcher. Alec revint avec sa sœur, dont la jambe avait été fraichement rattachée. Cette dernière avait blessé Jacob au niveau de plusieurs points vitaux, elle aurait voulu l'achever mais ils manquaient de temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jacob sortait de l'inconscience. Paniqué, il fit le tour de la clairière et constata l'affreuse réalité. Ces vampires avaient emmené Démétri et Jasper ! Peut être même qu'ils étaient morts, il y avait des traces de cendres dans la clairière …

Dans une incertitude des plus totales, le loup traversa toutes les frontières le séparant du Texas. Il atteignit son but dans la nuit du deuxième jour. Sur le perron des Whitlock, Bella et Yoshino étaient serrées l'un contre l'autre tandis que Sorci tentait désespérément de les distraire en massacrant une énième fois la chanson préférée de Bella. Lorsque le loup eut repris forme humaine et qu'il fut couvert par les vêtements apportés par Sam, Yoshino l'agressa immédiatement : « Où sont Démétri et Jasper, sale chien … ?!

- On a rencontré trois vampires après avoir tué la sangsue blonde … Une montagne de muscles, une petite blonde et un brun coincé. La blonde a manqué de me tuer et quand j'ai repris connaissance, Jasper et Démétri n'étaient plus là … Il y avait des cendres dans la clairière … »

Le monde de Yoshino s'arrêta brusquement de tourner. Elle se figea, assimilant probablement l'information, tandis que des sanglots silencieux montaient dans la poitrine de Bella. La japonaise se jeta sur le Quilleute, des flammes s'échappaient monstrueusement de son corps tandis qu'elle le frappait.

Peter s'interposa entre elle et Jacob pour empêcher celle-ci de commettre l'irréparable. Il repoussa sa sœur de venin contre un arbre de la forêt. Cette dernière le réattaqua, toutes dents dehors et crachant méchamment. Les yeux de Yoshino avaient perdu toute trace de leur couleur rubis, ils étaient maintenant entièrement noirs. Elle perdait le contrôle et n'en était que plus dangereuse.

Le bras gauche du Major ceintura sa sœur qui lui envoya son bras enflammé dans l'estomac. Peter s'était reculé à la dernière seconde pour éviter de s'enflammer. Le vampire aux intuitions lutta difficilement contre la japonaise pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient de force égale, elle projetait des flammes que Peter esquivait relativement facilement. Yoshino n'en avait que faire, en vérité. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus son propre frère, noyée jusqu'au cou dans son désespoir et sa folie. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle avait réussi à acculer Peter contre un arbre et était prête à l'achever, deux bras fins l'attrapèrent par derrière. Charlotte la força à se retourner et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Yoshino se débattit quelques minutes puis finit par calmer sa rage.

Une fois certaine qu'elle ne s'en prendrait plus à personne, la blonde s'éloigna avec Peter pour la laisser se calmer. Sorci rejoignit très rapidement son amie, visiblement préoccupé par son état. Le blond l'attira dans une étroite étreinte, la laissant pleurer, hurler de toute son âme. A ce moment précis, Sorci avait laissé son exubérance de côté. Il se contentait d'être le rempart face à la folie de Yoshino. Si elle avait été seule, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait ?

Pendant tout ce temps, les Quilleutes avaient assisté à toute la scène. Paul, en particulier, avait eu du mal à assimiler les raisons de l'emportement de la vampire. Elle avait toute l'éternité pour retrouver quelqu'un, eux vivraient toute leur existence dans le chagrin le plus complet parce que leur destinée était morte ! Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Charlotte s'était glissée à ses côtés et chuchota doucement : « Tu fais fausse route, jeune Quilleute …

- En quoi, je vous prie ?

- Les vampires n'ont pas d'imprégnation, en revanche ils ont des compagnons d'éternité. Il s'agit de l'être qui lui correspond le plus, celui qui le complètera et le soutiendra au mieux durant son existence.

- Un peu comme pour nous, en fait, argua Sam

- Ca n'a pas le même nom mais le principe est le même, en effet ! » sourit Charlotte

Peter apparut alors juste derrière elle et l'enlaça par derrière. Le Capitaine jeta un regard triste à sa sœur qu'il devinait en proie à une crise de larmes muettes puis se tourna de nouveau vers les loups. A mi-voix, il commença à décoder la réaction de Yoshino : « Avant tout, vous devez être conscients d'une chose. Que ce soit Jasper, Char, Yoshino ou moi-même, la valeur reine que l'on nous a inculquée est la violence. Pendant des décennies, il n'y a eu que ça dans nos vies. Le Major s'est lassé et a rencontré la voyante qu'il pensait remède à sa dépression, moi j'avais trouvé ma compagne en Charlotte mais Yoshino, elle, était seule. Renfermée, coincée dans le cercle vicieux de la chasse faite pour la souffrance de la proie et non pour la nourriture, un beau jour elle est partie découvrir le monde. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait Démétri et Mina dans ses bagages et surtout, elle souriait … conta Peter, visiblement ému

- Jacob a dit que les deux vampires semblaient connaitre Démétri, intervint Paul

- Démétri était un ancien membre de la royauté de notre monde, les Volturi. Le traqueur le plus puissant qui existait mais aussi quelqu'un de très froid, calculateur, expliqua Charlotte

- Il faisait partie du peloton d'exécution des rois vampiriques, il servait à rechercher les proies. Depuis le temps où on l'a forcé à renier son clan d'origine, autour du quinzième siècle si je ne m'abuse, et même avant, Démétri a toujours été seul. Un nuit, il m'a raconté qu'il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ma sœur lui tombe littéralement dessus ! renchérit Peter

- Pour clarifier la situation, ils avaient un lien d'âme très puissants du fait de cette attente connue par Démétri, lâcha Charlotte

- Et aussi le fait que ma sœur est un putain de monstre, chérie.

- C'est un détail sans importance, Pete. »

Le couple commença à s'asticoter, à grand renforts de noms d'oiseaux. Les Quilleutes observaient la scène avec détachement, déjà blasés de ce genre de scènes. Tandis que Poison apportait des boissons fraiches pour les humains et des poches de sang pour les morts vivants de l'assistance, Paul coula un regard vers la forêt. Sorci et Yoshino revenaient tranquillement. La japonaise avait retrouvé son calme, chaussant un masque d'une froideur glaciale.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Peter, elle gratifia ce dernier d'un sourire désolé. Son frère, pas rancunier pour deux sous, lui ouvrit les bras. La vampire s'y nicha, observée avec tendresse par Charlotte, puis se dégagea gentiment de la prise du Capitaine. Mina sortit alors avec Bella, vraisemblablement remise elle aussi. L'ainée des deux femmes s'approcha de la nouvelle née qui s'était raidie, la scène précédente l'ayant définitivement fait craindre le pire venant de cette femme. Mais celle-ci ne l'attaqua pas, elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Après tout, ne partageaient-elles pas la même douleur ? C'est connu, on se rapprochait plus souvent dans l'adversité que dans le bonheur.

La japonaise rompit leur étreinte et se tourna vers son clan. Ses yeux rubis brillaient de détermination et Peter n'avait pas besoin de son don pour savoir ce que sa sœur avait en tête : « Vengeons nous. On nous a pris le Major, on a probablement tué mon mari. Je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni. Qui est avec moi ?

- Moi ! lâcha Bella

- Tu sais que je ne suis jamais contre une bonne baston, sœurette, sourit Peter

- S'il y va, j'le suis ma vieille, renchérit Charlotte

- Je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant _miere_, je suis trop important pour toi comme tu le sais … railla Sorci

- Nous en sommes !

- Tu as été comme une mère pour moi, au même titre que Démétri a été un père. Je vais pas t'abandonner, chuchota Mina

- Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous serons avec vous, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, fit Sam

- Peu importe que l'ennemi nous soit supérieur en nombre, nous allons pallier à ce déficit numérique. Et même si nous mourrons, nous aurons fait ce que nous croyons être justes. C'est ça, être un Whitlock ! »

Le discours de Peter tira un sourire enjoué à sa femme et Bella eut presque le désir de pouvoir pleurer. En chacun naissait le souffle de la révolte.

Une nouvelle ère débutait.

_A suivre._


	19. Chapter 18

Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! :D

Pour ceux qui se demandent si Démétri et Jasper sont vivants, vous le saurez en temps voulu les n'enfants ... *moi sadique ? Noooon* 

Edward est un sale type que tout le monde rêve de voir morts, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il se laisse pas attraper le bougre ! 

J'aime les Happy-End mais faut des complications avant, faut pas déconner ! :D

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

* * *

Chapitre 18

**« On that ground we cherished life **

**And embraced death. »**

(Eluveitie-_Alesia_)

Le lendemain, les Whitlock avaient fui leur maison. Peter avait ordonné à tout le monde de faire ses bagages dans la nuit, ils devaient trouver un endroit désert pour entraîner Bella. Elle n'était encore qu'un nouveau né alors elle avait tout à apprendre. Lui et Yoshino allaient se charger eux-mêmes de sa formation tandis que les autres peaufineraient leur style de combat sous la houlette de Charlotte. Il ne voulait pas contacter d'autres clans tant qu'ils n'étaient pas physiquement préparés à une attaque, d'autant plus que le bouclier physique et mental d'Isabella était un atout indéniable dans leurs rangs et sa maîtrise était une priorité absolue.

Plongée dans l'étude d'une carte des Etats Unis, Charlotte avait hérité de la lourde tâche de choisir le lieu de leur campement. Le Nouveau Mexique lui semblait idéal, malgré les souvenirs amers de l'époque Maria. Son mari dut sentir son hésitation car il se tourna vers elle et demanda : « Quelque chose te tracasse, chérie ?

- J'ai trouvé un endroit …

- Magnifique, où c'est ?

- Le Nouveau Mexique. Je sais que c'est en partie sur les terres de Maria mais … commença Charlotte

- Revenir là où tout a commencé, ça me plait. Tu pensais à quel endroit exactement ?

- Il y a une grande plaine inhabitée à l'est de Las Cruces.

- Alors allons-y ! »

Peter les conduisit donc jusqu'au lieu indiqué par sa femme. L'endroit était suffisamment loin de la ville pour pouvoir se balader sans crainte les jours de grand soleil mais également non loin d'une ville pour le ravitaillement. Avec autorité, Mina prit la direction des opérations de logistique. La rousse chargea Peter et les Quilleutes de monter les tentes, tandis que Sorci, Charlotte, Poison et elle-même déchargeaient les quelques affaires que les uns et les autres avaient tenu à emporter. Quant à Yoshino, elle prenait dès lors l'éducation de Bella en main à compter de la tombée du jour. La nouvelle née avait confié durant le trajet vouloir se nourrir de sang humain pour accroitre sa force. La japonaise n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, en tant que partisane fervente du régime alimentaire traditionnel des vampires.

Les deux vampires coururent durant plusieurs kilomètres pour finalement trouver la ville voisine de Las Cruces lorsque la nuit fut définitivement tombée.

Yoshino avait que de vagues souvenirs de la ville, Maria détestant particulièrement la région car trop éloignée de son fief de Monterrey. Elle y avait fait un bref passage au cours d'une mission où elle avait dû éliminer des vampires appartenant à l'armée d'une des rivales de la mexicaine, Nettie. Las Cruces était devenue une grande ville, chose d'autant plus intéressante. Plus les villes étaient grandes, moins quelques disparitions se remarquaient et attiraient la suspicion.

Pour une première chasse à l'homme et non au lapin, la japonaise choisit d'emmener sa protégée dans le quartier le plus mal famé qu'elle eut été capable de trouver. Bella fronça le nez avec dégoût en captant les différentes odeurs dont étaient peuplées les rues, d'une gamme qui allait du sang séché au vomi en passant par l'alcool bon marché.

Yoshino se pencha sur sa protégée et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Choisis celui qui sent le meilleur sous la couche de crasse. Ensuite, tu l'abordes, tu l'éblouis et tu l'emmènes ailleurs pour ne pas alerter les autres. C'est ok ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Alors vas-y ! »

Bella inspira un grand coup, bien que ce geste lui servit à rien il la rassurait, puis se lança. Elle capta une odeur de vanille pas trop désagréable venant d'un jeune sans abri roux et s'approcha résolument de ce dernier. De là où elle était, Yoshino voyait distinctement le jeune homme rougir et balbutier péniblement face au charme de son interlocutrice. La plus âgée reconnaissait au moins un bénéfice à la transformation de la jeune Swan. Elle avait perdu son côté empoté, c'était pas déplaisant.

Yoshino suivit la nouvelle née et sa victime jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente. Bella avait mordu le sans abri au cou et buvait à grands traits. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente. La jeune vampire en voulait encore plus.

Mais il était hors de question de lui en donner plus. Sinon, elle serait incapable de se maîtriser et deviendrait une incontrôlable machine à tuer. Chose qui attirerait forcément les Volturi dans le coin et les avoir collés au fesses en n'étant pas préparés à l'affrontement, serait une énorme bêtise.

Bella se jeta sur elle et réclama du sang à corps et à cri. La japonaise la saisit par la taille et bloqua les deux mains de la nouvelle née dans le dos de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de frapper. Bella tenta de se contorsionner pour la mordre au cou mais s'énerva encore plus en constatant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. D'une voix glaciale, Yoshino susurra : « Bella, ne crois pas que je ne t'apprécie pas mais en l'occurrence, tu _dois_ m'obéir ainsi qu'à Peter. Concernant ton éducation à la chasse, nous avons convenus de te restreindre. Tu dois te plier à cette règle sinon tu seras punie … »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Yoshino enflamma légèrement ses paumes et resserra sa prise sur les avants bras de la jeune Swan. Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de cette dernière et elle murmura avec difficultés : « C'est d'accord, arrêtes ça s'il te plait …

- Gentille fille, railla la japonaise

- C'est pas une raison pour me parler comme si j'étais un chien !

- Au lieu de râler, faudrait qu'on foute le camp vite fait. »

D'autorité, Yoshino attrapa le bras de la jeune Swan et l'entraina à toute vitesse dans le dédale des rues de Las Cruces. Une fois hors de vue, les deux femmes prirent une allure plus soutenue, plus vampirique qu'humaine. En une demie heure, elles avaient regagné leur campement situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville. Les autres Whitlock attendaient leur retour, serrés autour d'un feu de camp qui servait plus à les éclairer qu'à les réchauffer. Certains Quilleutes demeuraient non loin des vampires, tels Paul ou Jacob, tandis que Sam et Jared étaient aux abonnés absents. Devant le regard interrogateur de Bella, Mina expliqua simplement : « Sam et Jared se sont transformés pour explorer les environs, Paul est resté pour nous _protéger_ et Jacob s'inquiétait que tu ne reviennes pas.

- N'en déplaises à monsieur Lahote mais les vampires expérimentés que nous sommes tous en majorité sont parfaitement capables de se défendre seuls. Quant à Bella, elle était avec moi. Tu crois franchement qu'il pourrait lui arriver quoique ce soit en _ma _présence ?

- De toute façon, je suis plus forte qu'un humain normal et Peter va m'apprendre dès demain à me défendre contre des vampires expérimentés si j'ai bien compris … Alors pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi Jake. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et les deux Indiens filèrent dans une tente pour dormir. Sorci et Poison firent de même, main dans la main. Peter entraina sa femme dans la leur, alors que Bella, Mina et Yoshino décidaient de se partager celle qui restait. Les trois vampires discutèrent toute la nuit et il fallait bien l'avouer, se moquèrent un peu de la prévenance idiote des chiens qui avaient décidé de partager leur cause.

A l'aube le lendemain, Peter tira Bella du lit sans ménagement. Le Capitaine l'emmena dans une carrière de pierres découverte par Jared et Sam la veille. Peter s'assit face à sa désormais élève et énonça très calmement : « Comme Yoshino te l'a sans doute expliqué cette nuit, ni elle ni moi ne sommes là pour faire du social. Tu as bien conscience de rentrer en guerre contre la royauté de notre monde, foncièrement plus forte que nous, un simple clan, ne pourrons jamais l'être ?

- Oui, _Capitaine_.

- Du fait de ton statut de compagne du Major, il est parfaitement normal de vouloir te battre pour ton compagnon. C'était écrit vois tu ? Mais en l'occurrence, tu n'es qu'un nouveau né. Bien que plus forte physiquement qu'un vieux vampire, tu n'en es pas moins fragile parce que de un, tu ne sais pas te battre, de deux, tu es gouvernée par tes instincts. Pour ces deux raisons, tu es vulnérable.

- Je comprends …

- Mais tu as la chance d'avoir le meilleur professeur qui puisse exister, chérie. J'en ai formé bien d'autres avant toi, à commencer par ma tendre épouse. Vu qu'elle se chargera d'entrainer nos gentils chiens chiens à tuer correctement un vampire, tu peux facilement comprendre que Char a un excellent niveau !

- J'espère que je vais y arriver …

- Arrêtes de te lamenter, attends au moins que je t'ai expliqué de quoi il retourne ! s'amusa l'intuitif

- Je t'écoute.

- La première leçon portera sur la meilleure stratégie possible en cas d'adversaire plus fort que toi, c'est-à-dire la fuite. L'exercice du jour consiste en une chasse à l'homme. Tu devras parcourir une cinquantaine de kilomètres aller et retour sans te faire attaquer par les obstacles que tu rencontreras sur ta route. Si jamais tu reviens avec une égratignure, nous recommencerons encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter pour aller t'alimenter. Droit que je te refuserais, naturellement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, _soldat _?

- Oui !

- Alors l'entrainement commence maintenant ! »

Bella s'élança rapidement dans la direction qu'indiquait Peter d'un geste de la main. Elle courut sur environ une vingtaine de kilomètres quand elle rencontra son premier obstacle. Il s'agissait de Mina. La rouquine, assise sur la terre sèche, attendait patiemment que la nouvelle née arrive pour se relever. Cette dernière amorça un mouvement pour passer sur la gauche mais Mina lui bloqua la route. Bella réitéra sa tentative sur la droite mais elle obtint le même résultat.

La désormais éternelle adolescente tenta alors autre chose, une attaque frontale. Bella fonça sur Mina qui essaya de l'arrêter en l'attrapant par le cou. Elle esquiva la prise d'un pas de côté sur la gauche et bondit en avant. La jeune fille ralentit quelques mètres plus loin, exultant d'avoir franchi le premier obstacle de Peter.

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, se tenaient Jacob et Paul sous forme lupine. La nouvelle née leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à l'adresse de Peter, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'entendre : « Pete, c'est une blague ton truc ! »

Comme pour la contredire, Paul bondit sur elle en faisant claquer sa mâchoire acérée. Elle l'esquiva facilement et comme Jacob ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Bella reprit sa route.

L'obstacle suivant était Poison et au vu du sourire arboré par la roumaine, l'affaire serait plus compliquée qu'avec ses précédents adversaires. La petite brune avait beau être corpulente, elle était agile et rapide. Elle marchait littéralement dans les mêmes pas que Bella qui frappait dans le vide sans jamais l'atteindre. A un moment, Poison évita de peu de lui arracher un morceau de peau. Cette dernière siffla, moqueuse : « Allez concentres toi Swan, sois digne d'être une Whitlock et arrêtes de fuir ! »

Bella serra les dents et avança vers la roumaine d'un pas décidé. Poison commençait à prodigieusement l'énerver, avec son petit air supérieur. La nouvelle née réfléchit, étudia l'adversaire.

Elle décida de feinter sur la droite, là où Poison était plus à l'aise puisqu'étant droitière, puis d'attaquer sur la gauche. La compagne du Major feignit de la frapper à l'épaule droite, puis faucha ses jambes. La sœur de Sorci fut déséquilibrée une poignée de secondes, suffisantes pour que Bella arrache son bras gauche d'un coup sec.

Tandis que la jeune Swan filait vers Charlotte, le duo composé de Sam et Jared, Sorci et Yoshino, Poison s'empara de son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Peter, lui faisant comme convenu le rapport de l'affrontement avec son élève : « Cette petite pourrait se révéler très coriace, surtout avec de l'entrainement.

- Une deuxième Yoshino ?

- Elle réfléchit, Peter. Chez un nouveau né, ce n'est pas vraiment courant. Elle sera très forte, il faut juste l'endurcir.

- Comptes sur moi, j'attends le rapport de Char et des autres pour me faire une véritable idée. »

L'intuitif Peter Whitlock n'était pas un idiot. Isabella Swan était la compagne de son créateur et frère, un puissant vampire. Elle ne pouvait _pas _être une faible créature. Il suffisait juste de la façonner pour la révéler telle qu'elle était. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de retourner là où tout avait commencé pour les Whitlock ?

La terre de Jasper Whitlock l'humain, le champ de bataille de Maria. L'endroit où la vie avait été chérie autant que la mort avait été donnée. Le lieu où leurs monstres s'étaient éveillés mais là où ils s'étaient rendormis pour révéler au grand jour ce qu'ils étaient.

Une famille, dont-ils avaient découvert le chainon manquant.

_A suivre_.


	20. Chapter 19

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

**Anael Scott : **Bah que dire à part que je suis flattée, que je suis très fière de cette fiction qui correspond plus à l'image du vampire telle que je me la fais et qui rend (enfin) justice à ce pauvre Jasper et à des personnages comme Peter et Charlotte ? ^^

**Wenforever**** :** Ton avis était très important pour moi, puisque tu es déjà à l'origine du montage qui illustre la fiction et que la fan de Twilight, c'est plus toi que moi ;) Si tu aimes, j'peux qu'être fière de moi !

Pour les autres, je ne ferais pas du cas par cas mais je pense à vous tous. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, votre fidélité, tout ça, tout ça quoi :3

Pour celles qui veulent des nouvelles de Démétri et Jasper, rêves pas vous en aurez pas mwahaha.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous :D (si y a des hommes qui trainent, sait-on jamais ...)

* * *

Chapitre 19

**« Failure has never ever been an option.»**

(Linkin Park featuring Busta Rhymes-_We Made It_)

Bella courrait à bâtons rompus en direction de l'obstacle suivant. Il s'agissait de Sam et Jared. L'Alpha et son second étaient sous leur forme lupine et dès qu'ils aperçurent le nouveau né, bondirent sur elle par la gauche. La brune les évita en se déportant sur la droite, avant de s'immobiliser en même temps qu'eux en position d'attaque.

Accroupie, les mains dans la poussière, l'élève de Peter réfléchit à une manière d'être hors de portée des dents des deux Quilleutes. Ils étaient expérimentés dans l'art de la chasse aux vampires, elle n'était qu'une nouveau née. Il fallait donc être plus maligne qu'eux …

D'un coup d'œil, Bella chercha à analyser le terrain. Si elle se souvenait bien de sa séance de chasse d'hier soir, il y avait une forêt à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Si elle jouait bien son coup, elle pourrait les y semer facilement. Les loups étaient rapides mais pas autant qu'un vampire nouveau né dont la force et la vélocité sont décuplées.

Bella sauta brusquement sur la droite pour tromper quelques secondes les loups, puis s'élança le plus rapidement possible vers le sud en direction de la fameuse forêt. Si elle avait été encore humaine, ses muscles n'auraient pas supporté un tel effort. Pour un œil humain, elle était invisible. Quant aux loups, ils arrivaient à capter sa silhouette quand elle se déplaçait mais ils ne la voyaient pas distinctement.

Un jappement lui indiqua que ses poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement. Bella accéléra encore, les dents serrées. Pas question de se faire avoir ! Elle allait prouver qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Whitlock mais _qu'elle en était une. _

Une mâchoire claqua prêt de son mollet. D'un coup d'œil, Bella l'identifia comme appartenant à Jared. D'un geste prompt, sa main se saisit de la tête du loup et l'enfonça brutalement dans le sol. Un craquement lui indiqua qu'elle avait probablement dû briser quelque chose à Jared mais elle reprit la route sans se retourner. La nouvelle née comptait sur l'attachement de Sam à son Beta pour gagner du temps.

Un grognement de rage lui indiqua que l'Alpha était parvenu jusqu'à Jared. La vampire accéléra de nouveau et choisit d'arracher délibérément des branches pour ralentir un minimum le loup.

Quand elle fut hors de portée de Sam, Bella se retourna dans la direction de ce dernier. Le Quilleute ne semblait pas trop en colère après elle, d'ailleurs il lâcha suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende : « Il ira mieux rapidement, continues d'avancer plutôt ! »

Bella opina puis reprit la route pour finalement tomber sur Charlotte. La blonde lui sourit et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à poursuivre en direction de l'obstacle suivant. La brune se stoppa face à la compagne de Peter, interdite. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Une mauvaise blague pour la tromper et l'attaquer par derrière ?

Celle que l'on nommait « soldat » expliqua gentiment, vraisemblablement inquiète de ce qui pouvait arriver à la nouvelle née : « Ecoutes, on aura d'autres occasions de mesurer nos forces. Je cautionne en général les méthodes de mon mari, sauf quand il permet à Yoshino et Sorci de se réunir en un _seul_ et _même _obstacle. Economises tes forces, Bella et manges un peu, marmonna-t-elle en lui lançant une poche de sang

- Mais … C'est tricher !

- Non, c'est être réaliste gamine. Je connais ma sœur, j'ai fait partie des nouveaux nés dont elle avait la charge. Elle est impitoyable et cruelle quand elle le veut. Quant à Sorci, il aime beaucoup jouer avec ses proies ou ses adversaires. »

Bella déglutit puis se saisit de la poche de sang, l'avalant à grandes goulées. Ses forces perdues semblèrent la gagner de nouveau et elle ne put que remercier Charlotte avant de partir en direction des deux derniers vampires qu'elle devait affronter.

Ils furent rapidement dans son champ de vision. Yoshino était debout derrière un Sorci négligemment accroupi, tel un fauve guettant sa proie. La japonaise posa ses yeux rubis, illuminés d'une lueur ironique sur Bella : « Bien que Pete ait assuré que Poison t'avait trouvé douée, j'ai peine à croire que tu te sois débarrassée de Charlotte aussi vite. Ton avis, Sorci ?

- Char l'a sans doute laissée venir à nous pour qu'elle soit plus en forme, je crois deviner que notre petite Bella a bu il y a peu au vu de la couleur de ses yeux.

- J'aime ta perspicacité, vieille branche. Et si on s'y mettait, ma jolie petite Swan ? » railla la japonaise

Sorci se releva souplement tandis qu'une première gerbe de flammes s'échappait de la main de Yoshino. Bella l'évita à la dernière seconde tandis que les lèvres fines du blond, étirées dans un demi sourire, prononçait silencieusement le mot « douleur».

Isabella eut l'impression que son corps prenait feu. Cette dernière s'effondra, les bras enserrés autour de son ventre comme si cela pouvait la soulager. Elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur et pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Yoshino puisque celle-ci n'avait rien enflammé. Lorsque la douleur se fit plus intense, la jeune vampire hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales si elle l'aurait pu : « Arrêtes ça bordel !

- Si tu veux qu'on arrête, repousses moi avec ton bouclier, _love _… » railla Sorci, approuvé par Yoshino

Les dents serrées, les yeux devenus noirs à cause de cette rage qu'elle ressentait de se faire soumettre aussi facilement, Bella se releva avec lenteur un peu chancelante. La souffrance que lui infligeait le roumain empêchait son corps d'avoir des mouvements assurés mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Peut être qu'elle ne les battrait pas aujourd'hui mais elle ne perdrait _pas_ face à l'adversité.

Dans une aspiration proprement inutile pour le vampire qu'elle était, Bella se concentra pour repousser Sorci. Quelques minutes plus tard, son corps retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement. Le blond siffla, faussement admiratif : « Tu m'as repoussé, c'est pas mal. Mais voyons ce que tu peux nous faire avec des attaques physiques … »

Yoshino leva lentement le bras, dans un geste très théâtral, et balança une seconde vague de flammes, une troisième puis une quatrième. Bella les évita presque à chaque fois, la dernière venant roussir dangereusement le haut de son débardeur blanc.

La japonaise se manqua pas de noter la marque de brûlure et sonna immédiatement la fin de l'entrainement. Peter fit son apparition instantanément, suivi de près par sa compagne.

Les yeux rubis de Charlotte brillaient de colère et dès qu'elle se retrouva en face de Yoshino, Sorci et Peter, l'adorable blonde explosa : « Vous êtes complètement inconscients ou juste littéralement débiles ?!

- Non, c'est le meilleur moyen de l'entrainer.

- Peter, c'est peut être une nouvelle née puissante réfléchie, mais t'es dingue d'accepter de la mettre en face de Yoshino associée à Sorci. Quant à toi, ma sœur, je veux bien croire que la mort de Démétri soit un horrible évènement, je mourrais sans doute moi aussi si Peter n'était plus là, mais bordel, arrêtes de passer ton ressentiment sur la petite ! Elle est pas responsable de sa disparition, d'autant plus qu'elle souffre autant que toi puisque le Major est également porté disparu ! cracha Charlotte, visiblement à bout de nerfs

- Ne prononces pas ce nom … murmura Yoshino, la voix sourde

- Toi qui défend tellement le fait qu'un Whitlock doit affronter le moindre obstacle sans faiblir, pourquoi es-tu incapable d'accepter que Démétri n'est plus et qu'il ne serait sans doute pas heureux de voir que tu reviens cette abominable garce que tu étais au temps où tu n'étais que Dragon Rouge, l'ombre du Major ! »

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard, sous l'œil angoissé de Peter. Il connaissait aussi bien sa femme que sa sœur. Lorsqu'elles étaient en colère l'une contre l'autre, cela se soldait forcément par un affrontement ouvert et potentiellement dangereux pour toute victime collatérale.

D'autorité, le Capitaine emporta sa femme loin du regard meurtrier de Yoshino. Sorci fit la même chose avec cette dernière, laissant Bella les suivre à bonne distance.

Cette dernière gagna sa tente pour enlever son vêtement brûlé et passa un vieux t-shirt. Pour se faire pardonner auprès des Quilleutes, elle aida Sam à panser les blessures d'un Jared déjà partiellement remis grâce à sa capacité de régénération accélérée. La fille du chef Swan passa d'ailleurs la soirée en leur compagnie, peu désireuse de se joindre aux Whitlock d'origine ce soir. Son ouïe lui indiquait que la situation était loin d'être arrangée entre eux, les tensions semblaient même s'être encore accrues.

En effet, regroupés autour d'un feu de camp, les Whitlock se considéraient pour les uns avec colère, les autres avec dégoût. Mina explosa la première, ses yeux oranges lançant des éclairs : « Yoshino, ton contrôle est limite en ce moment. Tu aurais pu la blesser gravement ou pire, avec tes conneries !

- Je vous ferais remarquer à tous que Peter nous a autorisés, Sorci et moi, à nous mettre en binôme pour combattre Bella.

- Peter est aussi fautif que vous, on a jamais prétendu le contraire. Arrêtes un peu de faire la victime ! Mais vu que l'idée vient de vous deux, vous êtes responsables de ce qui aurait pu arriver ou non à Bella ! cracha Charlotte

- Char, ne me pousses pas à bout … gronda dangereusement Yoshino

- Imagines deux putains de secondes la réaction du Major en apprenant que tu as buté dans un accès de rage, sa précieuse compagne. Il a beau t'aimer comme sa fille, il n'en reste pas moins un foutu salopard qui n'aurait pas hésité à la venger en tuant sa création,» rétorqua méchamment la blonde

Yoshino ne répondit strictement rien, elle se contenta de se jeter sur sa sœur et meilleure amie. Les coups pleuvaient entre les deux femmes, Charlotte atteignit plusieurs fois Yoshino au visage tandis que celle-ci réussit à la mordre au niveau des avants bras et de l'épaule gauche.

Des étincelles commençaient à apparaitre autour de la japonaise quand Peter se décida enfin à séparer les deux femmes. Il saisit Yoshino par la taille pour la retenir, tandis que cette dernière cherchait vainement à se dégager de sa prise. Dans un geste précis, elle réussit à flanquer un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Peter qui sur le coup, suffoqua.

Yoshino balança une gerbe de flammes sur Charlotte qui l'évita avec une précision chirurgicale. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de déclarer, toutes dents dehors : « J'ai deux siècles d'entrainement, j'suis pas née d'hier, _love_. »

Les yeux de Yoshino s'assombrirent brusquement, signe qu'elle commençait à vraiment être en colère. Les flammes semblèrent se concentrer autour d'elle et Peter se dit alors que c'était vraiment très mauvais pour eux. Il fit un rapide signe de tête à Sorci pour lui signifier qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette mascarade.

Le blond utilisa le pouvoir d'Alec Volturi sur Yoshino, chose qui calma et stoppa instantanément la montée des flammes. Peter s'était saisi de Charlotte et bien qu'il détesta sa conduite, lui colla une baffe pour la calmer. Sa compagne sembla revenir à elle, un peu déboussolée. Le Capitaine demanda à Poison de s'occuper de Charlotte, le temps de régler le cas Yoshino.

A la demande de Peter, Sorci leva son emprise sur la japonaise. Celle-ci retrouva le contrôle de ses sens, ceci fait elle gratifia son frère d'un regard mauvais. Le Capitaine soupira, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur : « Ecoutes sœurette, tu voulais que j'fasse quoi ? T'allais blesser Char, putain …

- Elle m'a provoqué !

- Et elle avait raison … Je n'aurais jamais dû autoriser que tu combattes Bella avec Sorci, ça aurait pu être dangereux. Tu ne te contrôles que très peu, actuellement.

- Je suis capable de m'en sortir seule !

- Non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! s'emporta Peter

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?!

- Je veux juste retrouver ma sœur. Quelques temps sur la route te feront du bien je l'espère …

- Tu m'envoies en mission pour éviter que la précieuse Swan ne devienne autre chose qu'un boulet à protéger sans cesse ? » cracha la japonaise

Brusquement, Peter lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts maigres et murmura : « Pour convaincre Amun et son clan, qui de mieux que la femme de son fils perdu ? Qui d'autre que toi pour affronter les vampires roumains, cousins de Sorci ou les barbares russes ? Tu les connais très bien, je comptais t'y envoyer même sans ton petit esclandre. Tu m'obliges juste à le faire beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

- Je pars quand ?

- Maintenant. »

Yoshino se releva lentement, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa tente. Elle rassembla quelques affaires dans un vieux sac à dos et s'éloigna dans la nuit, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers son clan avant de partir. Tous l'ignorèrent froidement. Elle avait visiblement dépassé les bornes, une fois n'étant pas coutume.

Assis devant une poche de sang, Peter ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il faisait peut être une erreur en l'envoyant au loin. Doute vite balayé quand son regard accrocha les nouvelles marques de morsure décorant le corps de sa compagne.

Un Whitlock ne recule pas devant l'adversité mais Yoshino a négligé un détail.

Un Whitlock n'a pas le droit d'être faible comme elle l'a été. Il ne doit pas combattre sa famille sous prétexte de combattre sa propre douleur. Il se bat contre ses propres démons et remporte le match haut la main.

_A suivre._


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour, bonsoir, tout ça tout ça :D

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Anael Scott : Yoshino folle ? Mais c'est le but, sinon elle tournerait très vite Mary Sue la demoiselle et ma religion m'interdit de créer ce genre de personnages ! Peter, c'est un peu mon personnage coup de coeur malgré qu'il s'est contenté de donner des coups de téléphone durant la première moitié de la fic xD. Moi qui ne supporte pas le personnage de Bella vu par madame Meyer, j'apprécie plutôt ce que la mienne est en train de devenir, qu'en penses tu ?

Ophe.B :  Non, je n'ai pas repris les règles des Malfoy, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement d'ailleurs ! Parce que tu crois que je vais te dire quand Jasper va revenir ? Y a plus de suspens sinon :p

Kyssou :  J'aime aussi beaucoup leurs règles, pour moi tout le monde devrait penser ainsi au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort, surtout quand c'est pas justifié ;)

Wenforever : Je sais pas si tu as poursuivi ta lecture, dans ce cas j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre de transition, par définition plus court :3

* * *

Chapitre 20

**« There's a taste of fear**

**When the henchmen call. »**

(Avenged Sevenfold-_Hail to the King_)

Durant les mois qui suivirent le départ de Yoshino, Bella redoubla d'ardeur à l'entrainement. Sorci s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider dans la maitrise de son bouclier et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Il la faisait s'exercer jusqu'à ce que son besoin de sang la rende totalement incontrôlable et qu'elle ne soit proche de mordre dans le premier humain venu, à savoir un Quilleute. Une fois Bella alimentée, le roumain la forçait à combattre de nouveau jusqu'à épuisement. La jeune vampire ne protestait pas, elle n'était pas en position de le faire. Peter avait donné son aval à cette méthode, malgré la désapprobation de Charlotte. Le Capitaine était sorti de ses gonds ce soir là, hurlant que cette gamine devait être forte et que c'était le seul moyen d'endurcir un cœur trop tendre et surtout, beaucoup trop faible pour la guerre qu'ils allaient livrer.

Charlotte s'était inclinée face à la colère de son mari. Pas aussi terrible que celle du Major ou de Yoshino, mais notable tout de même.

Une nuit, alors que Sorci venait une nouvelle fois de mettre Bella au tapis, des vampires étrangers apparurent à l'horizon. Peter, les sens totalement en alerte, avait commandé à tout son clan de stopper tout mouvement. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient au nombre de quatre, deux mâles avec leurs compagnes. Peter les dévisagea, puis cracha : « Si je me fie aux yeux des femelles, vous êtes liés au clan Denali. Alors je vous le demande, si vous êtes là pour venger Tanya Denali, vous perdez votre temps. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique contrairement à vous, nous vous écraserions même sans cela d'ailleurs …

- Paix, Capitaine Whitlock ! chantonna l'un des deux mâles, un grand châtain à la chevelure courte et aux yeux pourpres des buveurs d'humains

- Nous venons nous joindre à votre cause, expliqua l'autre homme, un noir aux longues dreadlocks

- Que les femelles Denali me prouvent leur bonne foi, dans ce cas … Je dois dire que je n'ai pas confiance, leur sœur n'a pas hésité à vider une humaine, heureusement nous sommes arrivés à temps ! » gronda Mina, la voix basse et les yeux noirs d'encre

Les deux blondes se regardèrent et dans un même mouvement, tendirent leurs mains. Les yeux plissés par la concentration, Mina s'efforça de sonder l'esprit des sœurs Denali. Elle y lut beaucoup de rancœur envers Edward Cullen, évident instrument de sa perte. Ce n'était pas les Whitlock qui l'avaient tuée, c'était le télépathe. Même s'ils étaient responsables du coup fatal, ils n'avaient fait que venger un membre de leur clan.

La rousse relâcha son don et se tourna vers Peter, interrogateur : « C'est bon, elles sont clean.

- Et les compagnons ?

- Ils ne font que suivre, ça sert à rien de les examiner.

- Fais le quand même.

- Très bien. »

Elle attrapa les mains tendues des deux hommes, découvrant que le noir, prénommé Laurent, était auparavant ami avec James et Victoria, les deux vampires engagés par Tanya pour distraire l'attention du Major et son clan. Par ailleurs, ce dernier paraissait toujours en vie puisque Laurent l'avait rencontré il y a peu. Mina rompit son don, puis s'approcha de Peter. Discrètement, elle souffla : « Il connait le traqueur de Tanya …

- Et alors ?

- On a désespérément besoin d'un vrai traqueur, parce que Poison n'en sera jamais une, elle est tellement peu discrète …

- Tu marques un point, » soupira Peter

Ayant suivi l'échange, Charlotte adressa un signe de tête approbateur à son compagnon. Le Capitaine se tourna vers le dénommé Laurent et demanda vraisemblablement mal à l'aise : « Mina ici présente a distingué ton lien et ton entrevue récente avec ce James, un nomade qui nous a déjà personnellement attaqué. Comme nous avons besoin d'un traqueur compétant, je te demande de faire appel à lui en mon nom.

- Il n'acceptera jamais ça gratuitement.

- Alors je le paierais s'il le faut.

- Je le contacterais prochainement, je vous dirais de quoi il retourne. »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les nouveaux vampires cherchèrent à s'intégrer à la vie du campement. Le deuxième mâle, du nom de Garrett, accompagné de sa compagne Kate, secondait Sorci dans l'entrainement au combat de Bella. Garrett était un professeur exigeant, quoique moins inhumain que Sorci, et Kate s'efforçait toujours d'utiliser son don de manière à ne pas blesser la nouvelle née avec l'une de ses décharges électriques. Irina s'occupait de l'intendance aux côtés de Charlotte, celle-ci ayant pesté que collecter du sang pour tout ce petit monde nécessitait au moins une paire de bras de plus. Laurent, quant à lui, était devenu en quelque sorte le second de Peter. Le Capitaine déléguait normalement à Yoshino mais cette dernière étant absente pour cause de comportement inacceptable envers un membre de son clan, il se retrouvait seul à gérer sa bande d'excités.

Le sixième jour, James fit son apparition au camp. Peter et Laurent le cueillirent à l'orée des tentes et l'entrainèrent directement dans celle où le Capitaine avait installé son bureau. La discussion dura plusieurs heures, des éclats de voix retentirent même parfois. Mais finalement, le traqueur ressortit trois heures plus tard encadré par les deux autres. Peter annonça très rapidement que James faisait dorénavant partie de leur armée, si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi et que par conséquent, on devait ignorer son passé. Mina rechigna un peu pour la forme, puis se radoucit immédiatement sous le regard noir du Capitaine.

Cette décision était incontestable.

Bien plus tard, d'autres vampires firent leur apparition. Grands, aussi blonds l'un que l'autre et encore plus pâles que ne l'était un vampire lambda, ils paraissaient ne pas savoir à qui s'adresser. Sorci et Poison semblèrent les reconnaitre et après avoir échangé des banalités en roumain, ils se tombèrent tout les quatre dans les bras. Devant les regards interloqués de Mina, Charlotte et Isabella, Peter se fit un devoir de présenter les nouveaux venus : « Il s'agit de Stephan et Vladimir, ennemis des Volturi depuis que ceux-ci leur ont volé le trône du monde vampirique.

- Vladimir est mon créateur, ajouta Sorci

- Tout comme Stephan est le nôtre, souligna Poison

- Pour tout ceux que nous ne connaissons pas, je suis sûr que nous arriverons à nous attendre ! commença Stephan

- Parce que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, » compléta Vladimir, un léger rictus en travers du visage

Après discussion avec les deux roumains, il s'avéra que c'était Yoshino qui les envoyait vers Peter. Elle était également à l'origine de la venue des quatre Denali. S'il en croyait le témoignage des roumains, la japonaise serait maintenant en partance pour la Russie et dans son sillage, d'autres vampires s'apprêteraient à rejoindre les Whitlock.

Charlotte s'occupait de former les Quilleutes au combat. Si ces derniers pouvaient se défendre en étant sous forme de loup, ils devenaient immédiatement plus vulnérables dans leur forme humaine. Même si la mutation se faisait rapidement, Charlotte tenait à leur apprendre à se débarrasser de l'étreinte d'un vampire s'ils se faisaient attraper avant d'avoir pu muter. Jacob et Paul s'en sortaient plutôt bien, Sam et Jared avaient plus de difficultés car dotés d'une plus faible carrure que les deux premiers.

Durant toute cette période, Isabella Swan devint officiellement une Whitlock. Charlotte lui avait remis en personne des papiers d'identité à son nouveau nom mais surtout, elle avait été pour la première fois capable de stopper une attaque de Kate. Le phénomène s'était répété également avec Sorci, de manière amplement suffisante pour comprendre que la jeune femme maitrisait correctement son don.

Peter attendait maintenant de la voir à l'œuvre en situation réelle et au vu de sa dernière intuition, décidément cette merde était bien utile quoiqu'un peu chiante, cela ne saurait tarder.

En effet, les Volturi avait eu vent de mouvements de nomades suspects sur le continent américain mais également en Europe. Aro avait envoyé Alec et Afton enquêter sur le terrain et avait découvert les responsables de tout cela. Il s'agissait de Yoshino Whitlock, agissant probablement sur ordre de son nouveau chef de clan puisque le Major était sous bonne garde dans leurs geôles. Les deux membres de la garde avaient bien sûr tentés d'arrêter la japonaise en suivant sa piste mais Dragon Rouge s'avérait maitresse dans l'art de se rendre aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre.

Si bien qu'après plusieurs semaines de filature infructueuse, Alec et Afton avaient regagné la forteresse italienne les mains vides. Aro n'étant pas idiot, il s'attendait donc à une telle issue. Cette femme avait combattu aux côtés du Major Whitlock, nommé dans certains cercles le Dieu de la Guerre. Elle ne devait donc pas être en reste, de même que celui que l'on nommait « le Capitaine » et la compagne de ce dernier. Il ne fallait pas non plus négliger une vampire récente du nom de Mina, au don bien pratique selon les informations reçues de la bouche d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs averti de la présence de Sorci et Poison, deux créations de Stephan et Vladimir, leurs ennemis mortels.

Si les Whitlock rassemblaient une armée, il leur fallait frapper avant que celle-ci ne soit trop imposante et donc, moins aisée à éliminer. Aro réunit ses troupes et donna ses ordres à la volée. Une moitié se chargerait de transformer des humains en masse et les formerait au combat avec l'aide des autres.

La guerre s'ouvrait petit à petit, cette peur constante de perdre aussi.

_A suivre_.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**« Like a wildfire **

**Devastation spreads »**

(Eluveitie-_Havoc_)

A l'aube du dernier jour du mois d'avril, Peter réveilla ses troupes en hurlant. James avait senti les Volturi approcher et était parti sur son ordre en reconnaissance pour analyser la situation. Les troupes étaient-elles nombreuses, combien de temps avaient-ils pour se préparer ?

Dans le doute, Charlotte et Irina balancèrent des poches de sang à la ronde. Sam se chargea de nourrir ses loups, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à Peter. Il se demandait franchement comment tenir face à des foutus vampires entrainés à tuer, si les dires de Charlotte étaient fondés. Le pire, c'était que les Whitlock ne pouvaient compter sur la force de frappe de Yoshino et encore moins les renforts qu'elle était censée ramener avec elle. Même si le Capitaine s'évertuait à avoir l'air confiant, il n'était pas pour autant certain de remporter ce match.

Une heure plus tard, James réapparut et manqua de s'étaler par terre à cause du sac de sport d'un Quilleute. Il se releva prestement, non sans avoir gratifié l'Indien concerné d'un regard noir. Peter n'attendit même pas qu'il soit de nouveau sur ses pieds pour le presser de donner son évaluation de la question : « Qu'en est-il de l'ennemi ?

- Je dirais qu'ils seront là dans quelques heures, une demie journée au maximum.

- Combien de soldats ?

- Deux cents, peut être deux cents cinquante …

- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, il va nous falloir rivaliser d'intelligence. Irina, avons-nous assez de nouveaux nés ?

- Une vingtaine, tout au plus.

- Ils se placeront en première ligne. Poison, Char, Laurent, Kate et Irina, je vous demande de vous situer juste derrière eux. Garrett, James, Sorci, Stephan, Vladimir et moi-même resterons à l'arrière en tant que défense « ultime » de nos deux atouts, à savoir Bella et Mina, énonça très calmement Peter

- Je veux combattre ! protesta Bella

- Tu restes en arrière, un point c'est tout … Ton bouclier est encore trop fragile pour que je prenne le risque de te mettre en première ligne ! » gronda le Capitaine

Les Quilleutes avaient reçu l'ordre de se répartir dans chacun des groupes, Peter ne sachant quoi faire d'eux. En attendant l'arrivée des troupes italiennes, chacun s'empressa d'avaler autant de sang que possible pour être le plus efficace possible. Au fur et à mesure que l'échéance se faisait proche, Bella sentait la peur la gagner. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à déployer son bouclier ? Et si prise à revers, elle se faisait tuer avant d'avoir pu revoir Jasper ?

Mina, semblant sentir son hésitation, s'approcha d'elle discrètement. La rousse se tut mais la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Cette étreinte semblait vouloir dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que cette bataille n'était pas cette mise à mort qu'elle paraissait être au premier abord.

Bien sûr, l'une comme l'autre savait que personne n'allait en ressortir indemne. Il s'agissait juste de calmer les angoisses pour ne pas se figer le moment voulu.

Un hurlement inhumain, bestial se fit entendre au loin et tous les Whitlock se relevèrent d'un seul geste, alertes. Peter se rembrunit et murmura sombrement : « C'est l'heure … »

L'instant d'après, Félix Volturi fendait les rangs des nouveaux nés et courrait droit sur le Capitaine. Sorci s'interposa entre son ami et le gros lourdaud, le projetant directement dans un groupe de jeunes vampires. Félix se releva, toutes dents dehors et cracha : « J'aurais ta peau, fils de pute !

- Allez viens mon chou, on va discuter entre hommes pour que tu prennes la raclée de ta vie ! » railla le roumain pour énerver encore plus l'autre

Ce dernier bondit plutôt souplement pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence et balança son poing dans l'estomac de Sorci. Celui-ci attrapa prestement le bras de son assaillant avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre en garde. Le blond sourit en déclarant : « Connais-tu mon don, cher Volturi ?

- Nan, à vrai dire je m'en fous connard !

- Je copie les dons des vampires que je rencontre et même si tu ne me connais pas, t'as forcément entendu parler de ma meilleure amie Yoshino hein gros tas ? » cracha -il

La main qui enserrait le bras se couvrit de flammes. Ces dernières enflammèrent le bras, puis le reste du corps très rapidement. Sorci devint dès lors l'homme à abattre. Plusieurs gardes lui tombèrent dessus, Alec Volturi compris.

Pendant ce temps, Poison combattait Jane en duo avec Bella. Cette dernière avait choisi d'ignorer les ordres de Peter, elle voulait faire autre chose que protéger les autres. La nouvelle née évitait les coups de Jane remarquablement bien, tout en s'efforçant de maintenir son bouclier sur chacun des membres de son clan. La roumaine brune se battait comme une lionne contre la petite blonde. La main de celle-ci frôla son œil, prête à l'arracher d'un geste. Poison la fit lâcher prise juste à temps, d'un habile coup de pied en pleine figure. La blonde l'attrapa par les cheveux et la projeta face contre terre. Jane empoigna une grosse poignée de cheveux bruns et quand Bella comprit son intention, il était déjà trop tard.

D'un geste précis, la petite vampire blonde avait tiré et dans sa main, se balançait la tête de Poison vide de la moindre expression. Dans un rire horrible, Jane la balança à Sorci avant de se tourner vers Bella. La plus jeune recrue des Whitlock avait les épaules tremblantes, secouée par une rage qui la surprenait elle-même. D'un bond, elle se jeta sur la jumelle d'Alec et décocha un coup de poing magistral dans son visage d'ange trop parfait. Juste derrière la nouvelle née, Sorci fit brusquement son apparition. Dans son sillage, on sentait l'odeur putride de la chair brûlée. Les yeux du roumain brillaient de haine et il hurla, se fichant bien de savoir si chaque combattant entendait ce qu'il avait à dire : « Jane Volturi, tu viens de me prendre ma petite sœur. Je propose de te prendre ton bien aimé frère dès lors qu'il croisera ma route. Un prêté pour un rendu, _Honey_. Sois sûre que je n'oublierais pas cette promesse, je les tiens toujours. »

Ses lèvres s'agitèrent et formèrent le mot « douleur ». Jane s'écroula, surprise qu'on utilise son don sur elle. Les lèvres de Bella s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur tandis qu'elle lançait : « Tu aimes ta propre médecine, Jane ? »

Elle para l'assaut de deux nouveaux nés et leur arracha chacun un bras. Sorci se chargea de la tête et gratifia ceux qui galopaient vers eux d'un regard noir signifiant « à qui le tour ? ».

Pendant ce temps, Peter était aux prises avec Alec Volturi. Il avait vu de loin la tête de Poison atterrir sur Sorci tandis que celui-ci combattait le jumeau de Jane. Le Capitaine avait pris le relais pour laisser son ami s'occuper de cette petite salope. A sa gauche, Charlotte faisait jeu égal avec Heidi et derrière elles, Mina et Kate peinaient à se débarrasser de Chelsea et Afton.

Alec se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui bloquant l'accès à la vue. Peter s'était entrainé à pareille situation, temps que son corps n'était pas plongé dans cette abime noire qu'était l'absence de tout les sens, il pouvait s'en sortir. A l'aveugle, il réussit à attraper le plus jeune par le cou. Le Capitaine tenta vainement de serrer mais il ne savait pas s'il avait atteint sa cible. Bordel, songea-t-il, ce don était vraiment une merde.

Il hurla quand son bras gauche fut désolidarisé du reste de son corps. Le venin qui s'échappait de la plaie béante le brûlait, au loin il aperçut le corps inerte de Mina et celui en morceaux de Kate. Garrett et Irina s'étaient précipités sur le couple de Volturi pour empêcher les corps d'être brûlés. Laurent faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser d'une nuée de nouveaux nés, assisté par quelques Quilleutes. Irina se battait contre une jeune vampire à l'opulente chevelure châtain et semblait en difficulté. Paul s'était précipité pour l'aider mais cela n'avait pas suffi, la Volturi venait de lui arracher la tête et l'avait jeté dans le bûcher fait avec les restes de Poison.

Peter tenta une dernière manœuvre avant qu'Alec ne puisse lui arracher la tête. Il essaya de mordre celui-ci mais ses dents claquaient désespérément dans le vide. D'un geste précis et habituel, Alec arracha la tête du Capitaine et leva le bras comme pour la lancer dans les flammes.

Charlotte se saisit au dernier moment de son membre et d'une voix basse, chargée de rage, murmura : « Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça ? C'est la tête de mon mari que t'as dans la main, gamin ! »

La blonde esquiva le coup de pied du brun, faucha ses jambes et profita de son déséquilibre pour récupérer au vol la tête de Peter. Elle la posa précautionneusement près du reste du corps de Peter que Sam s'était fait un devoir de garder. Des vampires décidèrent de s'attaquer au grand loup noir, désireux de récupérer le corps du si célèbre Capitaine.

Charlotte évitait très bien les coups d'Alec tandis que celui-ci désespérait d'utiliser son don. Bella prenait un malin plaisir à englober Charlotte dans son bouclier, chose qui exaspérait prodigieusement leurs adversaires. La jeune fille s'était débarrassée d'une meute de nouveaux nés avec l'aide de Sorci et Vladimir et ensembles, ils faisaient maintenant face à Renata qui avait porté le coup de grâce à Stefan.

Le bouclier des Volturi réussit à prendre Vladimir par surprise et elle l'étêta en un éclair. Bella l'avait à peine vu bouger, de même que Sorci. Afton attaqua cette dernière par surprise, il avait profité de son don d'invisibilité pour la frapper par derrière. Bella était maintenant évanouie, face contre terre. Renata avait profité de sa déstabilisation pour saisir Sorci à la gorge et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix perfide : « Rends toi, tu vas mourir et il serait dommage que les maitres ne profitent pas d'un talent tel que le tien …

- Plutôt mourir que de servir la cause de ceux qui ont tué mon créateur ! »

Le blond balança une gerbe de flammes pour que Renata lâche sa prise. Le bouclier des Volturi recula d'un bond pour s'éloigner de la source de flammes, laissant Sorci reprendre son souffle.

Une voix bien connue se fit brusquement entendre, faisant se retourner brusquement chacun des combattants : « Eh pétasse, si tu te frottais à quelqu'un de ta taille un peu ? »

C'était Yoshino, encadrée par un petit groupe de vampires de nationalité asiatique. Dragon Rouge souriait, son rictus sadique réveillait de très mauvais souvenirs chez la plupart des gardes Volturi. Ses compagnons de route se séparèrent pour aller prêter main forte à droite et à gauche, tandis qu'elle fendait le champ de bataille. D'un œil triste, la japonaise observa les cadavres d'Irina, Stephan et Vladimir, le corps inanimé de Mina et ceux en morceaux de Peter et Kate. Renata la regarda approcher, les sens en alerte. Elle guettait la moindre flamme, prête à déployer son bouclier.

Mais la japonaise s'était déjà glissé derrière elle et d'une voix aigue, volontairement surjouée, souffla : « N'oublies pas une chose, ma mignonne. Je suis la plus terrible d'entre nous, d'ailleurs vous aurez beau nous tuer dix fois, nous reviendronss onze fois de l'au-delà. Un Whitlock ne meure pas, il a passé sa vie à survivre. Après tout, nous sommes les créations du Dieu de la Guerre, celui qui n'a jamais été vaincu dans un combat _loyal. _»

En un geste, sa paume de main enflammée avait transpercé la peau de granit de Renata. Cette dernière se consumait de l'intérieur, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Et Yoshino se contentait de sourire, une aura noire gravitant dangereusement autour d'elle.

L'incarnation de la dévastation était de retour, prête à frapper.

_A suivre. _


End file.
